


Code 10-29; Subject Wanted.

by HisAngel910



Series: A/B/O Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #KaydelIsABitch, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asses out!, Attempted Forced Heat, Attempted Mating, Attempted Mating that didn't happen, Ben and Kylo are fixing it, Ben and Kylo have to learn to share, Blow Jobs, Breylo Freeform, Breylo Sex, Callous Omega, Chewie was traumatized., Cunnilingus, Detective Ben Solo, Double Penetration, Evil Omega, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Fingering, First Order is a Crime Organization, Forced Heat, Gross Exhibitionism, Han caught em, Heartbreak, I cried a little..., Kaydel isn't nice, Kaydel really has no feelings., Murder, Officer Kylo Ren, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Rey is falling inlove, Rey wants em both@, SNoke is an asshole, Seriously emotional stuff, Smutty Breylo Goodness, Solo Twins, They got caught fucking!, Things are heating up, Threesome - F/M/M, Two alphas one omega, Vaginal Fingering, all the feels, alpha kylo, breylo - Freeform, don't hurt me, forced rut, mentioned drug use, reference to drugging, sex in the back room, spiking drinks, threeway, total smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Alpha Police Officer Kylo Ren scents the most amazing Omega on a call.  How will his brother Detective Ben Solo handle scenting the same Omega?





	1. Breaking and Entering

" alt="" width="100%" /> 

* * *

4:17am 

“9-1-1. What is your emergency?” 

The gasp ripped from her throat as she desperately tried to muffle the sound. “My shop, they’re destroying my shop” she whispered urgently to the 9-1-1 dispatcher, jolting at the sound of the glass shattering. 

“What’s your name?” the kind voice of the dispatcher asked, her fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard. 

“Rey. Rey Jackson” she murmured, squeezing her eyes closed at the laughter from below. “Please hurry, I live here. I live upstairs in the apartment. It won’t be long, they’ll find the door to the stairs”. 

“Alright Rey, I’m Rose. I’ve got your address brought up already. You’re at 105 S Main Street, correct?” 

Another crash had Rey biting her lip as she pressed further back into the closet. “Yes” she breathed out. “Please hurry”. 

“Stay on the line with me Rey, are you hidden? Safe?” 

“Yes, in my closet. Behind the clothes” she whispered, her voice shaking as the sounds got louder. 

“Alright Rey, stay with me. I’m here. I have officers en route to your location; they should be there quickly. I need to ask so that I can notify my officers; Rey what is your designation?” 

The shattering of glass filled the space, Rey curling deeper into the closet with a shudder. “Omega, suppressed” she murmured. 

“Alright, stay on the line Rey” Rose responded. “I’m going to alert the officers”. 

Rey listened as Rose spoke. “Officers, be advised. Caller is female, Omega and suppressed. Currently located in upper floor apartment.” Her mind wandered back to the noise of the destruction happening downstairs, her heart breaking a little at every crash. She’d spent years building up her savings to open her shop. Every piece in the shop lovingly restored by her hands and skill. Growing up with next to nothing, she learned quickly how to find the treasure in anything. Her first find had been an old sideboard and she’d spent nearly a month on repairing it. A passerby had watched her polishing the wood and offered cash for the piece. It hadn’t taken long for her to find a passion in restoring pieces and for months had scrimped and saved to build her business. The sound of wood splintering brought her back to the moment. 

“Ooh, lookey what we have here boys! We hit the jackpot up here” one of the intruders laughed out, his voice high and nasal. 

“Do you smell that? That’s Omega smell boys! We found ourselves a little Omega nest up here” another voice chimed in. 

“Rey? Rey? Are you still on the line? The officers are in range. Stay quiet for me Rey” Rose urged, her voice calm and collected. In the background she once again spoke with dispatch. “Intruders have entered the apartment, caller is in imminent danger”. 

Hidden in the dark of the closet, she dragged a heavy blanket over her struggling to keep silent. She trembled violently in the dark, the voice in her ear working to keep her calm. The crashing below her had ripped her from a sound sleep, she hadn’t even thought to get dressed before hiding in her closet. She could hear Rose speaking to her, trying to soothe the tension as she reassured her that the police were coming. In an instant, everything changed. Rey shrieked as the blanket was ripped off, tossed into the corner of the closet. The phone fell from her hand as rough hands dragged her from the floor to yank her into her bedroom. 

“Well, well, well. Look what I found...”. 

Falling to the floor, Rey scrambled back against the bed from the floor where she fell, the breath sobbing from her lips. Her eyes raced over his face frantically before glancing around the room, desperate for anything to use to protect herself. “Get...get back” she stuttered out, her voice shaky at best. 

Standing over her, the cocky Alpha reeked, his scent turning her stomach. “You ain’t in any position to tell me what to do” he smirked out as his eyes travelled over her body. Clothed only in a camisole and shorts, the Alpha leered at her exposed skin. 

Her hand moved behind her, feeling around under the bed. She felt the round edge of her ancient Mag light, her fingers curling around the heavy metal handle. She inched it out, keeping her eyes on his face. “The police are on the way, 9-1-1 is on the phone. She can hear you”. Her voice strengthened as the heavy weight of the flashlight filled her hand, the comfort of having a weapon filling her. She watched his face pale, his eyes glancing back and forth. 

“Bullshit” he spat out, his lips curled in a snarl. With a feral sound, he reached down to snatch her up. 

Rey swung wildly, the flashlight striking her assailant across his head with a sickening crunch. She shot to her feet, darting across the room as he fell to the floor. The sirens were growing louder, their lights bold and bright against her windows. Keeping her eyes on the man crumpled on the floor behind her, she dashed through her door and straight into the hands of another Alpha. The high-pitched laugh sent a shudder through her as she struggled against his tight grip. 

“Get off me” she ordered, fighting against his bruising grip. Her head whipped around at the sudden movement near the door, relief flooding her at the sight of the two officers entering the space. 

_______________ 

“Dispatch, be advised. Caller is female, Omega and suppressed. Currently located in upper floor apartment.” 

“10-4 Dispatch, Unit 738 on the way”. 

With a practiced hand, Officer Kylo Ren whipped the sleek police cruiser around the corner with just the faintest squeal of tire. “How much you wanna bet it’s those idiots again with the First Order?” he growled out to his partner as she listened to dispatch. 

Sitting next to him, his partner Gwen Phasma shot a glance his way. “I wouldn’t waste my money on a bet like that. Since Snoke took over the First Order, newbies have to complete a B&E to get in”. Kylo and Gwen had been partners now for nearly five years, an unusual pairing considering they shared the same designation as an Alpha. “These idiots have hit nearly every shop on in Olde Towne. Now they’re hitting apartments?” 

Kylo listened with half an ear as he navigated the darkened streets. “No, that address is on Shop Keeper. Most of the owners have a little apartment above their shop, probably some little old guy and his wife”. His brow cocked as Gwen held up a hand. 

“Intruders have entered the apartment, caller is in imminent danger”. 

“Kylo hurry” she urged. 

Kylo squealed to a stop in front of the shop glancing to the large window at the front, Treasures by Rey as he leapt from the cruiser. Behind him, a second cruiser jerked to a stop. Kylo quickly took the lead, nodding to his fellow officers. “Gwen and I will cover the front and work up to the apartment, secure the entrances – we don’t know how many there are”. 

Kylo and Gwen both pulled their weapons, moving through the shop quietly. They swept the area quickly, stepping carefully over the broken wood and shattered glass. He lifted his hand, listening carefully to the movements above him. Turning to Gwen, he signaled to the door way nearly hidden in the rear of the shop. 

As they climbed the stairs slowly, Gwen reminded Kylo. “The Vic is Omega, suppressed – tread carefully in case she has a Mate”. 

A crash sounded from the apartment and the sounds of running feet. Kylo jerked his head towards the doors sprinting up the stairs two at a time with Gwen directly behind him. Bursting through the open door, he came to a stop at the sight of the now panicked intruder who jerked Rey back against him using her as a shield a knife in his hand against her side. 

“Police! Back away from the girl” he ordered, his voice clear and demanding. 

Kylo heard Gwen behind him, her voice low as she spoke to dispatch and the other officers on scene. His eyes swept the scene quickly; taking in the destruction of the door and the terrified female trembling against the intruder. “Phasma – the intruder can be identified as Armitage Hux, aka Hux. We’ve had him before. C’mon now Hux, you know how this is gonna go. Let her go and we take you in with no incident” Kylo ordered, his gun trained on Hux. 

Gwen relayed the information to dispatch before turning her attention back to the scene. “You’re Rey right?” she asked, her voice gentle. 

Kylo watched her nod, noting the tremor in her hands. She was trembling wildly, clad only in her camisole and sleep shorts. Her scent was overwhelming in the space, the spice of the cinnamon and the calming scent of bergamot surrounding him in her space. Her fear and anxiety was causing her scent to spike rapidly. Her eyes locked on his and for a moment he lost himself in her gaze. The light dusting of freckles across her nose and the rich brown of her eyes; it was only when her mouth parted with a gasp that he drew his gaze away from her perfectly pink lips. 

Hux yanked his arm up under her chin to drag her back up against him, lifting her to her toes. “Back up, back up and let me walk” he stuttered out, his voice panicked. He dragged her backwards across the apartment, his eyes darting back and forth around the space. He pushed the long edge of the blade against her side drawing a gasp from her. 

Kylo felt the growl building low in his chest as his Alpha responded to the distress of the Omega in front of him. Her throat was exposed to him with Hux dragging her head up in the crook of his elbow and he could see the bruises forming on her arms where she’d been man handled. “Not happening Hux” he growled out, never taking his eyes from them. Muttering to himself in a panic, Hux swung his gaze wildly around the room as he walked them backwards. 

Rey felt the pressure from the blade at her side ease, Hux’s hand keeping it against her camisole. She glanced down at their feet briefly before lifting her eyes to the giant Alpha in front of her. With her eyes on his, she slowly moved her arm from her side showing him the heavy flashlight still in her grip. 

Kylo felt the clench of his jaw as he realized the tiny Omega wasn’t completely helpless, the oversized Mag-Lite in her hand. He caught sight of Gwen moving closer as the worked to back Hux into a corner. “You’re doing well Omega” he praised. “Stay calm for me and this will be over soon”. 

‘Alpha is pleased. Good Omega’, Rey felt her inner Omega preening at his praise. 

Gwen glanced to Kylo in surprise as he addressed Rey with her designation, her eyes flitting between the two. “C’mon Hux, let her go so we can end this now. We’ll take you in, you’ll call Snoke and you’ll be back out harassing people in no time” she said, her gun also trained on Hux. 

Rey stood motionless against Hux, her focus on the Alpha in front of her. His face was striking in its intensity. She studied his features, his strong aquiline nose and plush lips. She nearly smiled as her eyes moved over the marks dotting his face. His scent filled her senses, calming her and at the same time something else, something darker. He spoke again, his Alpha voice growing deeper as he ordered Hux to release her. His voice rippled across her senses, raising goosebumps over her arms. Calmed now and ready to be away from the offending Alpha holding her, she waited until Hux was focused on the police before swiftly raising her arm and cracking the flashlight against arm around her neck. Rey felt him jerk in surprise before he shoved her away from him, dropping to the floor in screaming agony. She stumbled away from him, dropping the flashlight as she braced for the fall that would never come. 

Kylo felt like he was watching in slow motion as Rey swung the flashlight. The crack was deafening as Hux cried out like an injured animal and in horror he watched the knife against her side rip through the thin camisole as he shoved Rey away from him, the blade slicing across her stomach and ribs. He nearly leapt across the space to scoop her up into his arms and as Gwen hurried across the room to place Hux in handcuffs, he moved quickly to the couch. 

“Bus! We need a bus! Gwen!” he barked out. 

“You shouldn’t have done that Omega, You should’ve let me handle it” he growled. His voice softer now as he cupped her face gently before lying her on the couch glancing around the room. 

Rey trembled violently now as the adrenaline wore off, her hand dropping to her burning side. She pressed her palm to her side and hissed at the pain before raising it up to look in curiosity at the blood staining her skin. “I’m sorry Alpha. I didn’t even feel that” she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Kylo felt the panic bubble as Gwen spoke with Dispatch ordering the ambulance, his fingers pushing the torn camisole away to press his hand against her side to slow the bleeding. “How far out?” he ground out, his eyes never leaving Rey’s face. 

Gwen snatched dishtowels from the kitchen before answering, shoving them into his hands. “A couple minutes, tops” she replied. 

Behind them, Hux thrashed about the space shouting obscenities and demanding medical attention. “The bitch broke my arm! I’m pressing charges”. 

Kylo growled deep in his throat, the rage building. “Shut him up, get him outta here, or I swear I’m gonna knock him out”. 

“What is wrong with you Kylo?” she whispered urgently, leaning down. “You’re addressing her by designation, you’re acting like she belongs to you. What are you doing?” 

Kylo kept his eyes on Rey’s face, pale and unmoving. “It’s got to be her scent. I thought she reported as suppressed”. 

Gwen leaned in closer, ignoring his growl. “I don’t scent anything but suppressants. What the hell are you smelling?” 

Kylo shot a surprised glance up to her, raising his voice over Hux in the background. “You can’t scent her? Not at all?” 

Gwen shook her head as she turned back to Hux to drag him up to his feet. She shouted down to the officers below, as she walked Hux to the door. “Need an evidence bag up here!” she called out, glancing behind her to her partner still kneeling next to the couch. “And another perp, he’s cuffed and out”. 

The sirens grew shrill as the ambulance squealed to a stop in front of the building, their red and blue lights flashing against the windows. The EMT’s moved quickly through the space, their bags and stretchers taking up a great deal of the small space. 

“Officer, you need to let us see to her” the lead EMT asked, pushing past Kylo to check her vitals. 

“You don’t touch” came the growled response, the larger man springing to his feet to block their access. “You don’t touch my Omega”. 

Gwen dashed across the room, snagging Kylo by the arm. “Kylo! Stop now, let them do their jobs” she ordered, her voice low and urgent as she pulled him away. “Kylo, if you want to help let them help her. You need to help me process the scene. And...and you should know that there is a detective on the way”. 

“You treat her gently” he grumbled out to the EMT, stepping out of their way to begin their work. “What do you mean a detective is coming?” he asked Gwen. 

Gwen pulled him across the room, tugging on latex gloves before shaking open an evidence bag. She crouched down to lift the blood-stained knife to drop it in the bag, before sealing it off. “There is a detective from the organized crimes group coming in. He is looking to break this Snoke thing and...” she broke off at his curse. 

“Fuck” he muttered, his hand scrubbing over his face. “That means Ben...”. In an instant his focus was shifted as the EMT’s loaded Rey onto the stretcher and he hurried over to her side. “How is she?” 

The EMT glanced up to Kylo briefly, turning back to his patient. “The laceration is deep, she needs to have multiple stitches and probably antibiotics just for safety. She’s got scrapes and bruises, probably from being manhandled. We’ll probably keep her overnight just to be safe and make sure that she didn’t lose too much blood”. 

Kylo studied her pale face for a moment, before turning toward the footsteps behind him. “Detective Solo” he muttered, turning his attention back to the clipboard Gwen handed him as they logged the evidence from the scene. 

“Officer Ren. This is the victim? Rey Jackson, shop owner and apartment occupant. These First Order idiots are stepping things up from B&E to assault. How is she?” Detective Solo asked, looking down at her on the stretcher. 

“Why’re you here Ben?” Kylo asked, watching Gwen take a step back from the pair. 

“Why wouldn’t I be here Kylo? This is my job” he replied. 

“Cut the shit little brother, you’re checking up on my work” Kylo growled. 

“That’s bullshit big brother and you know it. I didn’t even know that you were the responding officer. I’m here because the First Order is escalating and I need to get this shit handled. You’re the only one who thinks it’s about you”. 

Kylo opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Rey stirring and he moved to the stretcher across from Ben. “It’s alright Omega” he crooned, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face. 

Rey opened her eyes with a faint smile, her hand lifting to rest against Ben’s face. “Alpha” she murmured, her hand sliding from his face as her eyes drifted closed once more. 

Two identical pair of whiskey colored eyes met, one enraged and the other shocked. 

***


	2. Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Ben come to grips that they're both scenting the same Omega. Will they be able to handle it? 
> 
> Chapter Snippet - Since I stink at writing summaries!
> 
> The growl filled the small space as Kylo fought to control his temper. His frustration caused a spike in his scent, his Alpha roaring at the idea of another Alpha in his Omega’s space – especially if that Alpha was his own brother while said Omega was hurt and away from him. “Fuck you brother” he spat out. 
> 
> Ben felt his hackles rise as Kylo’s pheromones spike in the air around them, his own Alpha screaming to the surface. He watched as Kylo stalked around the room, much like a predator would stalk their prey. “You really wanna do this now?” he muttered, shrugging his jacket off as his body coiled for the fight that was coming.

_ Kylo _ _ opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Rey stirring and he moved to the stretcher across from Ben. “It’s alright Omega” he crooned, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face.  _

_ Rey opened her eyes with a faint smile, her hand lifting to rest against Ben’s face. “Alpha” she murmured, her hand sliding from his face as her eyes drifted closed once more. _

_ Two identical pair of whiskey colored eyes met, one enraged and the other shocked. _

“Omega” Ben breathed out,  his pupils dilating as the scent from the gland on her wrist whispered across his senses.

The paramedics moved quickly now, pushing Ben and  Kylo out of the way. “We have to get her to the hospital. Which one of you is her mate? You can ride with us”.

Gwen strode across the room before either could answer. “Neither” she stressed. “And I’m coming with her”.

“Like hell you are”  Kylo growled, his fist clenched by his side as he watche d Ben staring at Rey. As if he wanted to step in and take over. 

“I don’t think so” Ben  protested, his eyes still focused on the  gurney .

Gwen stepped toe to toe with Kylo, her eyes blazing into his. “You need to stay and finish processing the scene with Detective Solo. She doesn’t need your Alpha shit at the hospital, she needs to be clear when she gives a statement and since I can’t scent her, I’m the best person to handle it.”

Her hand slapped on his chest when he took a step towards Rey. “This isn’t up for debate. You finish processing the scene. If she asks about you when she wakes, I’ll let you know. I’ve got her”.

Kylo fought back the growl before scrubbing a hand over his face. “Fine. Fine. You’re right. I want to know as soon as she’s awake”.

Gwen nodded. “I’ll update you” she said softly before turning to follow the stretcher outside. 

“Do you have a relationship with her  Kylo ? You need to be honest with me here, it could  impact my case....” Ben trailed off as Kylo rounded on him. 

“Don’t you think you of all people would know if I had an Omega?” he ground out, his jaw working in frustration. 

“It’s not like we’ve had a lot of conversation lately” Ben replied. “And if she isn’t yours, why did she call you Alpha?”

“She was looking at you asshole ” he replied, his fists clenching in his frustration at the idea of  the Omega  calling his brother Alpha.

“We’re twins you idiot. She probably thought it was you. She was out of it” Ben replied, the  question clear on his face. “But seriously, I need to know what the relationship is Kylo”.

“I don’t know” he muttered. “Dispatch indicated that we had a suppressed Omega, her scent just hit me as soon as I walked in. She must have caught mine too. I used an Alpha command to keep her calm. After Hux sliced her, I carried her to the couch and I just, I don’t know, just got wrapped up in her scent”.

Ben nodded, “I can’t say I blame  you, that scent’s pretty  damn  sweet”.

In an instant  Kylo was in his face, his hands wrapped in Ben’s jacket. “You just stay  the fuck away from her” he barked out. “Her scent called to me, little brother.  ** ME ** . You didn’t look into her eyes. You weren’t trying to protect her...but  ** I  ** was.  ** I’m her Alpha ** ”.

Ben felt his own growl build ing as he shoved back against his brother. “Fuck off  Kylo !  Right  now you’re wrapped up in pheromones and you aren’t thinking straight!”

Kylo stumbled back from his brother, the rage building as his fists clenched. “I’m not thinking straight? That Omega responded to me, to my scent. And now you come in here  with your ‘holier than thou’ attitude and comment on her scent?  ** My  ** Omega’s scent?”

Ben fought for control as  Kylo stomped towards him, the urge for a fight written all over him. “Again, I repeat you’re thinking with your knot brother. You’re wrapped up in sweet Omega scent and can’t think past it. I need you...” he broke off as he ducked the  fist currently coming at him and side stepped  Kylo , shaking his head as  Kylo barreled past him like a steam roller. 

Ben and  Kylo may have been twins – their height, their coloring and their designations, but that was where the similarities stopped.  Kylo was  the  elder twin, born just a few moments before Ben. Standing tall in every room at nearly 6’4, he stood head and shoulders above any other man in the room More often than not, his plush lips were schooled into a scowl with his expression warning others away from him. His shoulders were broad and powerful, a result of his constant workouts with his fellow officers.  Kylo even looked the part of the classic Alpha with his hair flowing nearly to his shoulders. His body was toned and disciplined, muscled and powerful even now as he tensed to go after his brother.

Even as the younger Alpha, Ben wasn’t lacking in build. Nearly the same height, he wasn’t quite as bulk y as Kylo but rather leaner, tighter with a swimmer build. As a detective and prone to longer hours behind a desk, Ben kept his hair shorter and easier to manage. Unlike his brother, he was prone to quietly observing the room as he analyzed every situation with an intense gaze. 

Ben shifted easily out of the range from  Kylo’s fist with a  long - suffering sigh. “ Kylo , this isn’t going to get us anywhere”.

The growl filled the small space as  Kylo fought to control his temper. His frustration caused a spike in his scent, his Alpha roaring at the idea of another Alpha in his Omega’s space – especially if that Alpha was his own brother while said Omega was hurt and away from him . “Fuck you brother” he spat out.

Ben felt his hackles rise as  Kylo’s pheromones spike in the air around them , his own Alpha screaming to the surface. He watched as  Kylo stalked around the room, much like a predator would stalk their prey. “You really  wanna do this now?” he muttered, shrugging his jacket off as his body coiled for the fight that was coming.

Neither Alpha paid attention to the officers that entered the apartment, too focused on each other to notice the rolling eyes and mutters under their breath. In moments, five officers had collected inside the apartment with bets flying as they watched the brothers.  The Solo Brothers were well known in the ranks, often times pushing back against each other.

Kylo circled his brother, the scent of his Omega driving him into an animalistic rage. “You can’t have her, brother. You don’t get to win this time” he growled out, his fist clenching as he moved around the room. 

“She isn’t a prize to win you jackass” Ben muttered as he watched  Kylo stalking him.

Neither Alpha heard the commotion from the door as the officers were pushed aside, the sound of a n amused chuckle filling the space, followed immediately by the frustrated mutter, “For fuck’s sake” as the officers surrounding the would be fight, stepped back to make room for the newest addition.

Barely five feet on her best day, Captain Leia Organa-Solo exuded the confidence and authority of the most Alpha of Alpha’s so it was no surprise that most every officer in her precinct referred to her as ‘the General’. As she stopped at the edge of the room, she pursed her lips in frustration taking in the sight of  her twin sons  circling each other like lions.  Her head shook as  Kylo swung wildly, connecting with Ben just before his own head snapped back from  Ben’s fist.

“Boys!” she barked out, the officers behind her going silent. In an instant, both men froze mid swing, their heads snapping to focus on Leia. Both men flushed as Leia crossed the room, pushing between them. Her eyes flashed with anger as she reached up deftly to grasp each of them by the ear as only a mother could , tugging them down to her level. 

“Clear the room!” she ordered over her shoulder, her eyes not leaving them.

As Leia moved across the room, her Lieutenant Poe  Dameron worked to shuffle the officers from the room, all the while chuckling at the officers speculating on which Alpha would bend the knee to their mother first. 

Kylo attempted to stand, grimacing in pain when she tightened her grip on his ear. “Mother...” he  started, his mouth snapping closed at her  furious  look. Ben on the other hand didn’t move , shooting a smirk to his brother until Leia turned on him  with a hiss of displeasure.

“I don’t know what the hell has the two of you acting like a pair of knot-headed Alpha’s, but it’s  gonna stop right now” she hissed out, her fingers tightening on their ea rs in a not so subtle warning . “You are officers of this  precinct, ** MY ** precinct and I’ll be damned if you’re  gonna do this at a crime scene. It’s bad enough you do this at the house” she muttered, glaring in turn at them. “Explain. Now”.

Ben took a deep breath before attempting to explain. “ Kylo responded to the B&E, I picked it up over the radio on my way home. Heard it was the First Order and decided to swing in, see if I could get anything useful”.

“And tell me Benjamin, how did that turn into you punching your brother?” Leia asked, her voice sick eningly sweet.

It was  Kylo’s turn to chuckle now as Ben squirmed under their mothers’ questioning. “Yeah Ben, why don’t you tell Mother about it?”, his voice sarcastic. Kylo felt his jaw working as Leia tightened her grip at his ear.

“ Kylo scented the victim as an Omega, she in turn scented him. She passed out after the attack and  Kylo allowed his Alpha to dominate. When she woke, she thought I was him and called me Alpha .  Kylo took immediate offense and let his Alpha emotions lead the way ”.

Leia let loose her own growl as she twisted both of her sons ears ruthlessly. “ So let me see if I understand this correctly.  You were fighting....at a crime scene....over a woman?” 

Ben and  Kylo both sank to their knee at her side as the pressure became overwhelmingly painful. “Mother...” they each started. 

“Damn , my fantasy come to life!  Both Solo boys on their knees. I knew I should’ve placed the bet” . The snarky comment came from behind them as  Dameron walked into the room. 

“ Dameron ! Knock it off, I’ve got enough to deal with handling these knot heads”. Leia released her hold on both of them with a sigh and walked the scene, taking in the picture. “ I need to understand. The report from Poe on the way here indicated that the victim was a suppressed Omega. If she is in actuality unsuppressed...” she broke off as  Kylo stormed to his feet.

“She is on suppressants Mother.  Phas could  ** only  ** scent her suppressants. Her scent called to me, as mine did to her. Ben couldn’t resist getting involved as usual” he growled out as he paced. “And now my Omega is at the hospital alone while I’m stuck with him”. 

“Your Omega? You’ve only just scented her tonight brother, how the hell do you figure she’s your Omega?” Ben replied with a snap. 

“Damnit boys, knock it the hell off!” Leia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in disgust. “Right now, you have something more important to do. You have a crime scene that needs to be processed, a victim statement to take and an interrogation that needs to happen so that we can get charges handled. The First Order is out here running rampant and I need you two to get the hell back to work. If this woman is in fact a compatible Omega to your Alpha, you’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.  ** After ** you do your job. Are we clear?”

Ben shrugged back into his jacket with a curt nod, his eyes on his brother. “Yes ma’am”.

“Good.  Kylo ? Are we clear?”

His growl filled the space as he stalked about the space. “Yes. Damnit, yes. I just want to get this done so that I can go to the hospital”.

Leia wa tched as her boys moved efficiently around the space collecting evidence and processing the crime scene , her brow furrowed. “ Dameron , take me to the hospital. I want to see this Omega for myself” she barked out, stepping out into the hall.

“Yes ma’am” he responded, shooting one last look into the crime scene. ”Let's do this”.

Across town, Gwen paced the hallway outside of the exam room as the doctors examined their victim. Hushed voices and murmured words floated out, almost calming in their tones. Hearing the door clicked closed, she turned. 

“Ms. Jackson is resting  now, we’ve had to sedate her temporarily. In order for us to repair the damage on her side, we had to sedate her. She was going on about her Alpha, is he here? We found no mating mark and it’s highly unusual that a mated Omega would be taking suppressants” the doctor asked, glancing down at the chart.

“It appears that Ms. Jackson may have scented my partner, another Alpha and in return was scented by him. They seemed to have some type of...connection” she offered.

The doctor looked up from the chart in surprise. “This Alpha scented her? Through the suppressants?” he asked.

Gwen nodded, “It surprised me as well. Tell me, can I sit with her? I need to ask her a few questions, make our report”.

“Go ahead. Just keep her calm when she wakes and I’d go ahead and get your partner here. If she has scented her Alpha, she is going to need to have his scent again if she  becomes agitated”.

“Alright” she murmured. “I’ll get him here as soon as I can”. Gwen stepped into the darkened room, lit only by the light over the sink and pulled a chair. Taking out a notebook, she began taking notes to fill in her report. It didn’t take long for her to complete the bulk of her notes and with a sigh she tucked away her notebook. Standing up to pace the room, she glanced at her watch and back over her shoulder to the slight form tucked into the bed behind her. 

Gwen let her eyes rove over the sleeping face, taking in the freckles and upturned nose. Sitting in the chair once again, she took a deep breath. ‘ _ Still nothing _ ’ she thought with a shrug after scenting nothing but the chemicals of her suppressants. 

Leia strode down the hall with Poe jogging  along side of her as she barked out orders. “I want to know as soon as my sons are done at the scene. I don’t want either of them showing up and scaring the poor girl with their Alpha stink”.

She tapped the door lightly, waiting a moment before entering the space. Gwen shot to her feet as Leia stepped to the foot of the bed. Leia just waved her back into the chair. “ So this is the girl I’ve heard so much about” Leia murmured, her eyes moving over the slight figure in the bed. 

Gwen glanced up in surprise as Leia spoke softly. “Captain?”

Poe motioned for Gwen to join him away from the bed. “Leia and I showed up at the crime scene just in time to catch the Solo boys in action again”.

Gwen rolled her eyes with a groan. “Seriously?”

Poe chuckled, “Oh yeah. You missed it, fists flying, Alpha Scent ripe...”

“Poe if you’re done gossiping, you can check on the status of the boys please”.

Poe didn’t even try to stop the grin. “ Sure thing Captain” he offered with a mock salute, spinning on his heel to check with the station. 

“Poe!” Gwen hissed out.

He turned back with his brow cocked, the question evident. “Hmmm?”

Gwen glanced over her shoulder again before whispering. “Which one dropped the knee first?”

“Officer Phasma, as my son’s partner I’ll let it slide but let’s try to stay  professional here shall we?” Leia asked without missing a beat.

Gwen flushed in response, her mouth dropping open as Poe mouthed ‘BOTH’. “Yes ma’am, my apologies”.

Leia turned with a slight smile. “You were with  Kylo when he encountered her  initially ?”

“Yes ma’am. When we  arrived the perps had already entered the apartment and the victim, Ms. Jackson was being held at knife point.  Kylo and I engaged, but the perp was out of control. Ms. Jackson had a mag light in her hand and swing it up to break the hold of the perp causing him to slice her open across the ribs”.

Leia glanced down in shock at the Omega resting on the bed. “Hmm, there’s a little spark of fire in that little package” she murmured. “And she called him Alpha?”

“Yes Captain. Uh, she actually called both of them Alpha. But when Detective Solo came into the  scene she had already lost a lot of blood so...” Gwen trailed off at the whimper from the bed and quickly sat next to her. 

“Rey? Rey, you’re just fine. You’re in the hospital” she murmured, patting her hand gently as Rey opened her eyes glancing around the room. 

“Alpha?” she gasped  out, her eyes wide as she searched the room. 

Leia quickly moved to the other side of the bed, her voice low and soothing. “It’s alright dear. You’re safe now. Slow breaths now, we’re going to bring the doctor in to check you out alright. I’m Captain Organa, this is Officer Phasma. We won’t leave you” she soothed, motioning to Gwen who  quickly pressed the call button for the nurse before pulling her phone from her pocket.

Rey shuddered out a breath, trying to calm down. Something was tickling her senses, something familiar as she sucked in  lungful's of air her eyes still on the kind face of Captain Organa. “What happened?” she asked, her voice shaky.

“What do you remember dear?” she asked, her hand enveloping Rey’s gently. 

“Umm, there was a man in my apartment. He had a knife. The officers were trying to get to let me go but...” her breathing accelerated as she thought back to what happened next. “He cut me, I was bleeding” she  whispered , her hand moving to her side 

Leia stopped her hand with a shush. “It’s alright, you’ve been stitched up but I wouldn’t advise touching. It’s probably sore”.

Rey felt the niggle again, something familiar tickling her. She could scent something in the air, a whisper of something from Leia. In an instant something came screaming back. “Where is he? The Alpha that helped me. I have to tell him I’m sorry, I didn’t listen, I didn’t do what he told me” she rushed out, her anxiety swelling. “Is that why he isn’t here? Because I upset him?”

The monitors began to beep steadily now, Rey’s heartbeat racing in her distress. “Gwen, get the nurse. Quickly now” she ordered, shifting her body to sit on the bed. 

“Rey it’s alright, it’s alright. He’s coming. He’ll be here soon, but you need to calm down for me before he gets here. Can you do that?”

Rey struggled against the anxiety, the pain in her side intensifying as she tried to do what Captain Organa asked her. The raised voices in the hallway had her glancing to the door in fear, her fingers tightening in Leia’s hand. 

Gwen crossed to the door quickly, peering out into the hall. She threw a glance over her shoulder to Leia. “It’s the boys” she clipped out, moving into the hallway. Ben and  Kylo strode down the hallway, twin images of Alpha energy. Staff and visitors alike moved out of their way as the pair approached Gwen. 

Kylo spoke first, his jaw clenching wildly. “You were supposed to let me know what was happening with her. The doctor down the hall said that she needs her Alpha to help keep her calm. Why didn’t you call me” he growled out.

“Kylo, she just woke up. I...” Gwen began.

“Why did you leave her alone in  there Officer Phasma. Surely you remember from your designation training that an Omega in distress needs to have someone with them at all times” Ben asked, his voice coldly professional.

Gwen nearly snarled at his tone. “She’s not alone, the Captain is in there with her keeping her calm now. Now, if you don’t mind have a seat and I’ll let you know when you can come in”. 

Poe jogged towards them, the nurse keeping pace with him. “Damnit you two! You were supposed to check in back at the house before you came here. The Captain is  gonna have my head” he muttered, motioning the nurse into Rey’s room. 

Kylo felt his eyes roll as  Rey’s scent came through the now open door, his mouth nearly watering. “I need to be with her” he growled out, his fists clenching as he turned towards her door. 

Gwen stepped in front of him, blocking his way. “Not yet, the nurse needs to see her”.

Ben pushed  forward, his own eyes blown wide at the scent of Rey. “I’ll go first, I need a witness statement” he replied, reaching for the door handle. 

Gwen slapped a hand to each of their chests, stopping them in their tracks. “Neither one of you are going in there. Not until the nurse says it’s fine”.

Inside, the nurse kept glancing over her shoulders at the booming of voices from the hallway. Rey struggled to keep focused on the nurse to answer her questions as Leia paced behind her. A familiar scent whispered across her senses. “Alpha” she whispered, her eyes lighting up. “He’s here, my Alpha is here. You have to let him in” she said.

“In just a few minutes, I just need to check all your vitals and the stiches” she replied, her voice calm and quiet. 

“But he’s here! He came to see me, I can’t make him wait” she exclaimed.

In the hallway, both Alpha’s scented her distress at the same time, their own pheromones spiking in response. Their voices grew louder, deeper in their frustration as they argued with each other and tried ordering Gwen out of their way. 

“Omega! I’m coming Omega”  Kylo called out, shouldering Ben to the side. 

Leia snatched the door open with a snarl. “You idiots are causing a damn scene! Behave yourselves, she’s already anxious enough without your shit.” she ordered before stepping back to allow them entrance. 

Rey sagged back in the bed, the confusion written across her expression as she glanced back and forth between Ben and  Kylo . “Alpha?” her voice quavered as the first tear slipped down her cheek.

***

* * *


	3. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey faces the aftermath of her attack, Ben and Kylo fight their own demons. 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
Rey watched him as he settled himself, his brow furrowed as he prepared to take her statement. Her eyes raked over his face taking in the subtle differences between Kylo and Ben. His expression wasn’t quite as fierce and his eyes calmer. As he moved closer to her, her eyes widened as she took a deep breath. 
> 
> His eyes lifted to hers, the rich caramel color immediately soothing her frayed nerves. Ben couldn’t help notice her eyes dilating as her eyes moved over his face intently. “Rey? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned. 
> 
> “You smell the same” she blurted out, her face flushing. 
> 
> Ben felt his mouth drop open as his brow knitted. “I’m sorry?” he asked, confused. 
> 
> “I mean, your scent is different but it’s the same” she tried to explain, the puzzlement clear in her voice.

_ “Omega! I’m coming Omega” Kylo called out, shouldering Ben to the side.  _

_ Leia snatched the door open with a snarl. “You idiots are causing a damn scene! Behave yourselves, she’s already anxious enough without your shit.” she ordered before stepping back to allow them entrance.  _

_ Rey sagged back in the bed, the confusion written across her expression as she glanced back and forth between Ben and Kylo. “Alpha?” her voice quavered as the first tear slipped down her cheek. _

Leia hurried back to Rey’s side, her voice low and soothing. “Rey, it’s alright. Let me introduce my sons to you. Kylo is the officer that was with you during the attack, do you remember?” she asked gently.

At Rey’s nod she continued, “His twin brother is Ben, he’s the detective you saw on your way to the ambulance. He’s going to ask you a few questions about tonight if you’re up to it”.

Rey glanced between the two men, her eyes wide taking them both in. “You were both there?” she asked, her voice soft.

Kylo slowly stepped closer to the bed, his steps careful as not to frighten her. “I was with you when you were attacked. Do you remember?” he asked.

Rey frowned as she thought back. “Yes, you caught me. Kept me from falling” she murmured.

Kylo eased his hip down onto the bed and smiled now as his brother hissed out a  frustrated  breath behind him. “That’s right little one. You had me scared that I was gonna lose you for a minute”.

Rey flushed reaching for his hand. “I’m sorry. I knew you’d protect me...I just...I...” she broke off, her eyes cast down to the blanket.

“You what?” he asked.

“I just couldn’t stand the smell of him on me” she whispered, her face flaming red.

Kylo felt his Alpha scream to the surface, his little Omega all but crying out to him. “It’s alright little one, I’m just sorry that I couldn’t stop him from hurting you . An Alpha has to be able to protect his Omega. I should have protected you” he growled out, his scent spiking around them.

Rey immediately reacted to the scent, wild and dark as he fought back his frustration in not being able to protect her. “Alpha no!” she gasped out, gripping his hand desperately. “You did everything you could. You can’t blame yourself”.

Behind them Leia frowned as she listened to their conversation. As a mated Alpha, she knew how intense designation chemistry could be. If you truly found your Mate, there was no doubt that there was an instant connection. But as a Mother she found herself growing increasingly more concerned as she listened to an Alpha discuss an Omega. Kylo had reverted to full Alpha, referring to Rey as Omega. She couldn’t help but be concerned that he wasn’t even speaking to her as a person but rather as a designation. 

Intent on asking Ben to join her in the hall she turned to speak with him, hoping to get his take when she focused on his face. Her eyes raked over her youngest son, taking in his clenched jaw and the intensity of his stare as he watched Kylo and Rey. Leia frowned deeply, finally understanding why the boys were fighting as she watched Ben react to Rey.

In their own little world Rey and Kylo continued their conversation, seemingly paying no mind to the others in the room.

“And you don’t have to worry little one, Hux has been around this block before and now that he’s actually escalated to assault he’ll be locked away. He won’t be able to hurt you again” he murmured, his fingers brushing the hair away from her face to tuck behind her ear. 

Her inner Omega was practically swooning now as Kylo moved closer to her, his hand moving past her face as he tucked her hair away. Rey inhaled deeply as his wrist passed her face, his scent striking her. The dark scent of Alpha filled her senses, woodsy with a hint of leather the scent of patchouli and sage making her shiver. Her Omega took over, her hindbrain screaming for her to scent him. Her lips parted as her tongue swept out to drag over his wrist. She felt her body responding to his Alpha, her mating gland throbbing now at her neck as she flushed and her hand flew up to press lightly against her neck.

Kylo felt himself harden as her scent flooded the space, her fingers pressing on her mating gland. He nearly moaned aloud as felt the shiver race through her body, seeing her nipples hardening against the hospital gown. “Omega” he growled out, his hand hot and heavy on her arm as he stilled her movements. 

Rey felt her lips curve as she watched his eyes darken to nearly black, her scent obviously affecting him. Her voice was breathless now as she spoke, dropping her fingers from her neck to tilt her head. “Alpha” she breathed out. “He didn’t hurt my neck did he? I haven’t been able to look yet” she whispered, angling her head towards Kylo.

Kylo was couldn’t stop his Alpha from responding to her Omega, the sight of her flushed mating gland and her sweet scent calling out to him. Her lips parted as he leaned across her, his hand sliding up over her arm to settle on the curve of her neck. His eyes were locked on hers as his thumb brushed over the sensitive gland, her lips parting as she gasped in response. 

He felt the smirk as she tipped her head again, her Omega offering her neck in a show of submission. “Omega” he murmured, leaning forward his lips only a hair breadth away from her gland. 

Ben watched the scene unfolding in front of him, his fists clenched at his side. He too was picking up on the sweet scent of the Omega in the bed in front of him, the cinnamon and bergamot softly sweet and utterly arousing to him. His gut churned as Kylo touched her gland as if he was already her mate. His jaw ached viciously as he watched Reys tongue sweep out over Kylo’s wrist, imagining the feel of her tongue on his own skin.

The scent of her arousal filled his senses, the blood surging to his cock. He closed his eyes against the image in front of him, his own Alpha roaring in his head to rip Kylo away from Rey. Ben tried desperately to force the voice of his Alpha out of his head, trying to remember that this could be his brothers mate. 

‘ _ Why is this bothering me so god damn much?’  _ he thought to himself. ‘ _ Maybe because she called  _ ** _ me  _ ** _ Alpha’  _ he thought with a growl deep in his chest. 

Hearing the low growl from behind her, Leia cleared her throat stepping quickly to the bed between Ben and  Kylo . Raising Alpha sons, she’d seen many fights between the brothers but never had she scented them quite this way. “Kylo, I know that you and Rey have much to discuss, but you are after all on duty”.

Kylo jerked back at the sound of her voice his lips brushing over Rey’s cheek, his Alpha roaring as he distanced himself from Rey shakily. “I need to stay here...” he began, his eyes shooting to his brother with a scowl. “I’m not leaving her alone with him. Not with another Alpha. I’m staying here”.

“No. No you’re not”. Leia spoke with finality and authority. “You are on duty and have an assigned shift to finish. As the lead detective on the First Order case, Ben has questions that he needs to ask before he proceeds with formal charges against Hux”.

Kylo surged to his feet in frustration. “Mother, I can’t...” he broke off as she held up her hand.

“Captain, Officer Ren. Right now you’ll address me as Captain” she barked out, in full command. “You’re off duty at noon. You’re welcome to come back and visit with Rey on your own time. Now, you need to get your partner and get back to work”.

Kylo stared down at his mother, or in this case his Captain for a long moment. With a resigned sigh, he turned back to Rey. “She’s right little one, I need to finish up but I’ll be back to see you as soon as I’m done. Rest while I’m gone Omega. Nothing strenuous” he said, his voice broking no arguments. 

He turned with a scowl towards Ben. “I mean it, nothing strenuous. Don’t upset her” he growled out in warning to his brother. 

Ben only folded his arms over his chest, his eye brow arched. “Don’t worry, I know how to do my job. Do you?” he muttered, his frustration and agitation clear. 

Leia only sighed as she motioned towards the door. “Kylo, a word please”.

Kylo gently cupped Rey’s cheek, his thumb brushing over her skin. “I’ll be back Omega” he murmured, his lips pressing against her forehead. 

“C’mon Mother” he sighed, glancing one last time over his shoulder to Rey before walking out of the room. 

Rey leaned back into the bed with a sigh, her eyes still on the now closed door. “Is he in trouble or something?” she asked, looking over to Ben as the voices of Kylo and Leia drifted away from the door.

“No Rey, I’m sure that he is just being reminded of how to behave” he offered with a smile. “Do you mind if I bring a chair over to sit with you? I’d like to take your statement about what happened tonight, it’ll help us complete the process to charge Hux” he asked, gesturing to the chair. After she shook her head, he moved the chair and sat. Ben took his phone out, laying it on the bed to record their conversation as he slipped out a notebook and pen to take notes. 

Rey watched him as he settled himself, his brow furrowed as he prepared to take her statement. Her eyes raked over his face taking in the subtle differences between Kylo and Ben. His expression wasn’t quite as fierce and his eyes calmer. As he moved closer to her, her eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

His eyes lifted to hers, the rich caramel color immediately soothing her frayed nerves. Ben couldn’t help notice her eyes dilating as her eyes moved over his face intently. “Rey? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned. 

“You smell the same” she blurted out, her face flushing.

Ben felt his mouth drop open as his brow knitted. “I’m sorry?” he asked, confused. 

“I mean, your scent is different but it’s the same” she tried to explain, the puzzlement clear in her voice. 

Ben smiled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. “Why don’t you tell me how” he asked.

Rey shifted in the bed, easing closer to him as she tried to place the scents. “You smell like  Kylo or rather he smells like you, I’m not really sure. Both of you smell like camp fire and woods but where he has a wildness about him like smoke and leather, you have a different scent. Just as intense but different, like....like...”

“Like what Rey?” he asked, curious.

“Clean sheets, warm, calming, secure” she murmured, her eyes glancing to his wrist.

Ben felt his heart stutter as she spoke, her own scent intensifying as she focused on his wrists. “I’ve never had someone tell me how I smell to them before” he murmured. “I guess it doesn’t bother you then”. 

“No, no it doesn’t bother me” she whispered, her brow furrowed. “It’s a bit...” she broke off with a gasp as she tried sitting, her hand flying to her side as the stitches tugged painfully. 

Ben surged to his feet with a low curse as he gently eased her forward to sitting. “Slowly now Rey, let me help you”. 

She could only nod as he assisted her in the bed, shifting pillows behind her to make her comfortable, his scent soothing her. Leaning over her, he searched her face for any lingering pain before placing his hand over hers still on her side protectively. For a long moment she gazed into his eyes, the warmth of his hand and the feel of his thumb brushing slowly over her wrist sending ripples of pleasure through her. 

“Are you alright Rey? You’re not hurting?” 

“No Alpha” she whispered, fully engulfed in him.

_ ‘Yes! Your Alpha’ _ he thought. He nearly growled out loud in response, his Alpha triumphant as she addressed him. His Alpha was in full control now as he touched her, his fingers moving lightly over her skin to warm the gland on her wrist. He watched her eyes droop closed as he soothed her; her scent growing deeper, warmer as he stroked lightly over her gland. 

The door behind him opened with a brisk knock as the nurse came in with a bright smile and Ben dropped her hand to step back. He took a few steps back to allow the nurse time to check over Rey, her words buzzing around him. 

“Your vitals jumped quite a bit honey. You doing alright? Are you in pain?” the nurse asked, lifting the blanket to check on the stitches.

Rey couldn’t stop the whimper as Ben released her hand, his warmth and scent fading away as the nurse checked her over. 

Her nurse chuckled lightly, glancing over her shoulder at Ben before giving Rey a knowing wink. “It’s alright honey, I get it. I’ll finish up and get out your way so that your Alpha can get back over here”.

Ben’s head whipped around at the whimper Rey made, his cock jumping at the sound. He fought for control, struggling to reel in his Alpha so that he could remain professional. He waited until the nurse had stepped out of the room before offering Rey a small smile.

“Why don’t we work to get your statement made so that you can get some rest?”

Rey searched his face, confusion racing across hers as she struggled to comprehend what was happening.  _ ‘How could she call Ben ‘Alpha’ when only moments before she was being scented by  _ _ Kylo _ _ ?’ _ Her mind raced wildly as she struggled to understand. Sighing now, she nodded and gestured towards the chair. 

Ben sat, careful to keep a bit of distance now. He glanced down at his phone a little surprised to see that it was still recording and quickly picked up his pad and pen. “Let’s start with the initial break in. Talk to me about what you heard” he suggested, easing her into the process. He kept quiet as she spoke, careful to keep his emotions under control. He asked only a few questions, allowing her to speak at her own pace. 

“I was still on the phone with the 9-1-1 Operator when I was yanked out of the closet. I hit him with my mag light and ran for the door but that’s where I ran into the Hux guy. I was fighting to get away from him when Kylo...Officer Ren came in”. She now stopped as her body trembled at the memory of the assault, her hand once again creeping over to side that even now was throbbing.

Ben floundered now as he struggled against the need to soothe her, her anxiety clear in her scent as she relived the moment. “Take your time Rey. Don’t push yourself”.

With a deep breath she continued, “When the officers came in, Hux put the knife against me. His arm was locked over my throat, he kept dragging me further and further away from the door. At one point I was on my toes just so that I could breathe”.

His fist clenched at the thought of her terrified and at knife point, his Alpha wanting to demand retribution from the man that hurt her. He kept his eyes focused on the pad of paper on his knee, making notes as she spoke to keep himself from reacting.

“Ky...Officer Ren kept demanding that he let me go but he just kept getting more and more rough. I still had the mag light in my hand and I whacked him with it. That’s when...when...he dragged the knife...”. Her hands flew up to her face as she broke down, the sobs wracking her body. 

The growl ripped from his chest as Ben tossed the pad to the side, sitting on the bed to gather her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around him clinging to him as she sobbed, the tears hot against his shirt. Her Omega in distress tore at his restraint, his Alpha roaring to soothe her. 

Rey trembled wildly in his arms, her emotions finally coming to a head. His thick arms held her tight, his hands moving in slow circles over her back as she cried. Rey registered the heat of his hands as the splayed over her back, a whimper building in her throat. The rich scent of him tickled at her senses, inviting her closer and closer to his neck. 

Ben couldn’t stop the purr from rumbling through his chest as she clung to him, her body wrapping around him while she whimpered. He knew that he had to step back, that he should put distance between them but the scent of her kept him in place. He could feel her breath whispering out between her lips as she moved closer to his neck.

“Rey...” he ground out, his hand sliding up to cup the back of her neck. 

“Alpha” she whimpered, her tongue sweeping out over his gland. Her eyes rolled back in delight as the taste of him exploded in her mouth. Rey shifted again, ignoring the painful tugging of her stitches to get closer. 

The purr intensified as Rey nuzzled into the curve of his shoulder, her tongue darting out to lick at his gland much like a kitten would. Every swipe of her tongue jolted his system, electricity rolling through him. His hand fisted in her hair, knowing that he should pull her away from him but finding himself drawing her closer. He sucked in a sharp breath as her teeth nipped against his skin, the sweet pain sending blood surging to his cock. 

“Omega” he growled out, his hand tugging her head back. He searched her face, taking in her flushed face and plump lips. Her tongue slicked over her lips as she panted, her fingertips digging into his arms. 

“Alpha please” she whined, her eyes on his. 

His jaw worked as he tried breathing deeply through his mouth, her scent distracting to him. “Fuck” he uttered, dragging her to him to capture her lips fiercely. Her lips parted with a moan as his tongue swept into her mouth, teasing against hers. Ben lost himself in her, the sweetness of her kiss and the bite of her fingers into his arms. When her nipples hardened against chest, he felt all logic fly out the window and pressed her back against the bed.

He tore his lips from hers, the sound of her gasp harsh in the room. Ben dragged his lips over her cheek, his tongue seeking the spicy taste of her at her gland. At the first drag of his tongue over the raised gland had Rey wailing out, her hips arching wildly. Ben suckled lightly at her  gland, the intense flavor wild on his tongue. Her head angled, offering herself to him; an Omega submitting to her Alpha. He drew back from her, his teeth bared as he leaned in. 

“Benjamin Organa- Solo! What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Ben leapt to his feet with a growl, his body poised to fight; to protect his Omega. His fists slowly unclenched as he stared down into the face of his Mother. 


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Alpha's find themselves in familiar territory as get closer and closer to Rey. Will Leia be able to help them navigate their way through the challenge?
> 
> Snippet:  
Even now in her sleep Rey was seeking her Alpha, her lips parting as she breathed out Kylo’s name. Leia watched for long moments as Rey shifted in her sleep, her body twitching. Again she murmured in her sleep, this time with Ben’s name falling from her lips. Leia glanced over to the nurse coming in to check vitals, signaling that Rey was sleeping. 
> 
> “Are you her mother?” the nurse asked quietly, checking Rey’s vitals. 
> 
> “No, my sons were here earlier. I’m sitting with her until one of them returns” she said with a smile. 
> 
> “Ah gotcha. She’s lucky to have twin Alpha’s. That doesn’t happen often” she chuckled out. 
> 
> Leia leaned forward, a frown on her face. “Twin Alpha’s?” 
> 
> The nurse looked over, the door opening to admit the on-call doctor. “Yeah, it’s a pretty rare thing from what I understand and you’d have to ask a specialist for more information, but it can occur with Twins of the same designation for them to attract the same mate. Two Omega’s one Alpha, or Two Alpha’s and one Omega”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker than I've ever written before and it does include a section that could be triggering to some as it mentions drugging and attempted mating (obviously we live in the A/B/O world here). If this is seriously bothersome skip the paragraph beginning with "Leia nearly fell into the bathroom as he opened the door..." and pick back up at "The trial had revealed that Delia..." I'm also tagging the heck out of this one. 
> 
> And of course, I can't fangirl enough over my sweet, sweet LostInQueue who has had to listen to me for days stress over this chapter. She is my rock!

_ He tore his lips from hers, the sound of her gasp harsh in the room. Ben dragged his lips over her cheek, his tongue seeking the spicy taste of her at her gland. The first drag of his tongue over the raised gland had Rey wailing out, her hips arching wildly. Ben suckled lightly at her  _ _ gland, _ _ the intense flavor wild on his tongue. Her head angled, offering herself to him; an Omega submitting to her Alpha. He drew back from her, his teeth bared as he leaned in.  _

_ “Benjamin  _ _ Organa _ _ \- Solo! What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” _

_ Ben leapt to his feet with a growl, his body poised to fight; to protect his Omega. His fists slowly unclenched as he stared down into the face of his Mother. _

Leia stopped in shock at the scene she’d walked in on, her normally level headed son Ben draped across Rey in the bed rutting against her. She’d obviously interrupted a heated moment, her eyes raking over Rey. Her chest was heaving as she sucked in air, her eyes glazed as even now she reached for Ben. Ben had all but leapt to his feet as she cried out in shock, whipping around to face her. Even now he was still braced for a fight, his body tensed and his eyes wild.

“What the hell are you doing Ben?” she barked out, turning the shut the door with a snap. She strode across the room, stopping at near the bed with her hands on her hips.

Ben struggled against the Alpha roaring in his blood, knowing that this was his Mother standing in front of him but at the same time revolting against the idea of another Alpha so close to his Omega. Behind him, he felt the tug of his Omegas small hands on his shirt and hear the whimpers low in her throat. Instinctively he stepped back, easing closer to Rey. 

“I asked you a question Benjamin. You can’t do this, she’s the victim of a crime – a crime that you are investigating! And your Brother? My God Ben, you can’t do this” she whispered out fiercely, her mind racing back to the conversation with Kylo in the hallway. 

_ “Kylo, I know better than anyone how it feels to find a potential mate. To find the one that you feel the instant connection to” she held up a hand as Kylo started to speak. “Let me finish. You’ve quite literally known her for a handful of hours. And, you saved her from a very ugly situation. You have to,  _ ** _ have to _ ** _ take into account that her feelings, her chemistry was heightened with adrenaline”. _

_ Kylo let out a growl of frustration as he scrubbed his hands over his face. “I know what I feel Mother. Explain how I would have scented her on suppressants? How else would she have scented me?” _

_ Leia saw the sudden flash of uncertainty roll across his face and her mother's heart cracked just a little. “Oh baby, I’m sure there is something there. I’m sure of it. I just want to make sure that you don’t focus on the chemistry of your designation. Do you even realize back there that you never used her name? It was almost like you were in Rut, in full Alpha mode”. _

_ Kylo could only stare, his face flushing as he realized she was right. “I’ve just never, you know...I mean not since Kay...” he broke off. _

_ Leia felt the flash of anger at the mention of Kay, the Alpha Mother instinctively wanting to eradicate the memory of that hateful Omega from his mind. “And that’s why you feel the need to claim her now? Isn’t it?” she murmured, reaching for his hand.  _

_ “Kylo, what Kay did to you? What she did to Ben? It was hateful and evil and spiteful. She didn’t deserve either one of you. But you can’t let what happened drag you backwards into thinking like a knothead. If this girl is your mate, if she is supposed to be yours then let things happen naturally. Get to know her. She also needs to know everything Kylo. Everything. You’ve only just begun to fix the relationship with Ben. Take it slow son”. _

_ “I know. It’s just ...intense” he murmured, glancing back to the door.  _

_ Leia felt the smile build. “ _ _ Of course _ _ it’s intense. Solo men don’t know any other way to love sweetheart”. _

Back in the moment, her instincts screamed at her to get a handle on this situation. Stop it before Ben did something he couldn’t undo. “Ben, we need to get you out of here for a little bit. Why don’t you let me take over for you so you can go and clear your head” she offered, her voice low and soothing as she approached him.

“Stop!” he growled out, bumping back against the bed. 

Behind him Rey cowered, her hands wrapping in his shirt while she whimpered. “Get away. Alpha is here. Go!” she hissed out, her scent wild and nearly feral. 

Leia held her hands up, stepping back. “Alright, alright Rey. Ben you need to clear your head, you’re the Lead Detective on this case and she is your victim. Remember? You have a job to do”.

Ben felt his Alpha receding as his mother's scent crept through, the familiar and calming lavendar of his mother tamping down his animalistic urges. He felt Rey’s hands tugging at him, her scent spiking wildly still and turned. “Rey, it’s alright. Look at me” he urged, his fingers tipping her face up. He fought back the shudder as she nuzzled into the gland on his wrist, her lips hot against his skin. 

He threw a look over his shoulder at his mother and made the decision. “I’m sorry Rey” he muttered, smoothing his hands over her arms. “ ** _ Omega _ ** ” he rumbled out, allowing his voice to take on the dark timbre of the Alpha command.  ** _ “Lie back Omega, you’re exhausted and you need to rest. Close your eyes for me” _ ** .

Ben felt the remorse flowing as he watched her brow furrow before she laid back, the Alpha command giving her no alternative. He rushed to soothe her as her eyes filled with tears, the confusion clear in her gaze. “ Shhh , such a good Omega for  me aren’t you? That’s it, just rest. Close your eyes, sweetheart”. He eased his hip back on the bed as he stroked her hair away from her face, lifting her hand to press against his chest as he purred helping her drift off.

Ben watched her sleep for several long moments, his Alpha now safely at bay. He felt her gaze at his back and sighed, knowing that he was going to need to have answers for his mother. And his Captain. He eased from the bed, motioning his mother out into the hallway.

“Mother, I know that this looks bad...” he began.

“But?” she asked, her hands on her hips as she scowled. 

“There is something there. A connection that I can’t explain. A connection that I haven’t felt since...”

“Since Kay?” she muttered.  “Yeah that seems to be the consensus today”.

Ben could only frown down at his mother, his brow raising in question. “What?”

“Nothing” she replied, shaking her head. “I can’t believe that I’m about to have this conversation again, but what is going on with you? This isn’t like you at all” she exclaimed, stepping away from the door. 

“Look, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen and I know that it’s bound to piss off Kylo. But there is something there Mother. Something real, something special. Special enough that I don’t think I can walk away from it”.

“You’ve literally spent a total of what? An hour with her? And you’re telling me that you’re willing to risk tearing the relationship you’ve only just gotten back? Ben, please stop and consider...”

“Consider what? How Kylo feels about this?” he growled out darkly. “I don’t give a damn how Kylo feels about this. She isn’t mated yet. She can decide which one of us is her Alpha”.

“Son...” she stopped as he cut her off with a growl. 

“No. This isn’t up for debate. As you not so gently reminded me, I have a case to investigate. We’ll talk soon”. Ben brushed a kiss over her brow absently before striding away, his posture clearly indicating the topic was closed. 

Leia pressed a hand to her mouth, struggling against the wave of emotions. She eased the door open and stepped into the darkened room, stopping at the foot of the bed. Her critical eye took in the details of the now sleeping Omega, from the dark smudges under her eyes to the still pink abrasions on her neck. As she sat quietly by the bedside, her mind drifted back.

** _ ~ Eight Years Prior ~ _ **

"Alright boys, time to eat! Kylo? Is your brother ....here ...” she broke off stepping into the dining room filled with tension. Her eyes darted back and forth between Ben and Kylo, scenting anger and pure Alpha aggression filling the space. Between the pair, a young woman, her hands on their chests attempting to hold them apart.

Tossing the dish to the table, Leia moved quickly to intervene. “Ben, Kylo...what the hell?” she demanded, dragging Kylo to the corner as her husband Han pulled Ben away. 

"What the fuck little brother?" Kylo spat out, his teeth bared in his anger. "What are you doing with her?"

“She’s my girlfriend asshole, why wouldn’t I be with her? I told you I was bringing someone to meet the family” Ben threw back out, pushing against his father. 

As the young woman turned to face the room, Leia felt her stomach sink. “ Kaydel Connix ? Is that you?” she asked, the dread clear in her voice as she caught Han’s eye. 

Kay sniffled  delicately, the tears glassy in her eyes. “I didn’t mean for this to happen” she whispered, her voice cracking. “I’m such a horrible person”. 

Kylo leapt out from behind her, moving quickly across the space to take Kay into his arms. “ Shhhh ,  shhhh . It’s alright Kay” he spoke quietly, his hand pressing her face to his chest. He growled out wildly as Ben pushed against his father, trying to get to Kay. 

“Omega!” Ben shouted. “What are you doing? Don’t touch her Kylo, she’s mine!”

Leia’s brow furrowed as she cocked her head, her mother's instincts screaming in her head. She felt her own Alpha rage to the surface as she caught the look on Kays face. As Leia looked on, she watched Kay’s lips curve into a satisfied smirk before turning her face into  Kylo’s chest. Her eyes darted to  Han’s, his own expression horrified at the scene unfolding. 

Kay tugged out of  Kylo’s arms, her tears flowing now freely. “Baby, I’m sorry. I know that we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, but a few weeks ago I ran into Ben. We had a conversation and then, well things just got out of hand. I felt this connection, this thing with Ben and …" she broke off with a sob. 

“Did he use an Alpha command to force you into something?” he ground  out, his jaw clenched. 

“Kylo” Leia hissed out, spinning to her son. “Your brother would never do such a thing”.

Ben ripped his arm from his father with a growl of his own, storming across the room to spin Kay to face him. “You were dating my brother and never bothered to tell me? My twin  brother ?” 

“Alpha please” she whimpered, her hand coming up to rest on Ben’s face. Her lip quivered delicately as she looked into his eyes. “I never meant...”

With a shout, Kylo dove across the small space, knocking his brother to the ground as Kay stumbled away from them. Enraged, his fist flew at his brother landing against his jaw. The pair wrestled for control, Ben flipping his brother easily to land a punch of his own. The sound of flesh on flesh was sickening, the thud of landing punches and grunts of pain harsh.

“I got a bad feeling about this Princess”, Han muttered before wading into the fray. 

Her heart was cracking as she watched her boys, twin halves of her heart fought wildly in front of her. She turned to Kay, horrified at the look of pure satisfaction on her face. She moved slowly closer to the young Omega, staring intently at the Alpha’s fighting in front of her. The tears had dried now, her eyes wide and her pupils blown wide as she watched the brothers. Leia could scent the Omega’s arousal, the thick scent spiking in the room. 

She jumped at the sound of a crash, whirling in time to see  Kylo barrel into the waist of his brother to shatter a side chair in the dining room. Every spike of the Omega’s scent intensified the spurred on the battling Alpha’s.

Glancing back to the boys, she hooked an arm around the waist of Kay to spin her out of the room quickly. “You need to come with me young lady, ** ** ** _ now _ ** ” she ordered, the deep timbre of the Alpha command clear. She dragged her through the house to the garage, taking only a brief moment to snag her car keys before tossing her into the passenger side, hoping to get Kay out of the house before the boys realized she was gone. 

“ ** _ Don’t move Omega” _ ** Leia ordered, shifting into reverse to pull her car from the garage. “I assume that you’re still living at home with your Grandmother?” she asked, lifting her eyes to the rear view as they drove away. 

“Why did you make me leave them?” Kay hissed out.

“I had to clear the air, give them room to breathe”. Leia glanced over to Kay, her arms crossed over her chest petulantly as she pouted in the seat next to her. “For  now that’s all you need to know. I’ve got to get back and hope they haven’t killed each other yet”. She drove the rest of the way in silence, her eyes darting over to keep an eye on Kay. She pulled into the long-curved driveway of the  Connix estate, stopping in front of the ornate door.

“Can I leave now? Alpha?” Kay snarled out, her hand on the door handle. 

“You and I will still have a conversation in the near future Omega. Get out now, I’ll find you when I’m ready” Leia growled out in return, her smile sharp as Kay flounced out of the car and slammed the door. “You’re welcome for the ride” she called out as she pressed the accelerator to squeal out of the driveway. 

As she raced through the streets back to home, she couldn’t help but think back to her own experience with a  Connix .  Kaydel’s mother had been a thorn in Leia’s side in her younger years, Delia having been in the same prep school and frequently in the same circles. On the surface Delia had been the epitome of perfect Omega, quiet and soft spoken, eager to please and ready to become the perfect mate for her perfect Alpha. Underneath it all was a spiteful and vindictive bitch. A bitch that set her sights on Han Solo. 

She’d set her sights on Han shortly after Leia and Han began their own relationship, conveniently ignoring the fact that he had made his choice. Delia saw Han as her perfect Alpha, his rugged good looks and his bad boy charm stealing her heart. Delia made every effort to destroy their relationship, not believing that two Alpha’s should be in a relationship.

_ At a party in their Senior year, Leia arrived late to a party searching the crowd for nearly an hour looking for Han. A class mate finally sent her in the right direction, up the stairs to one of the bedrooms in the rear of the dorm where the party was being held. As she approached the door, her Alpha instincts reared up at the scents permeating the door. She pushed into the room only to stop dead in her tracks. _

_ On the floor kneeling at the bathroom door was Delia, semi-nude with slick coating her thighs as she whimpered against the door begging for her Alpha. Inside, she heard Han growling to get away from the door, his scent thick and heady.  _

_ “What the hell?” Leia ground out, pushing past Delia to pound on the door. _

_ Han cried out in relief at the sound of her voice. “Get her out of here! Now! Please Leia!” he  _ _ begged, _ _ his body thrown against the door.  _

_ Leia turned with a snarl as Delia tried pushing her way between them. “He doesn’t want you Omega” she growled out, the sickening scent of the Omega turning her stomach. A crowd gathered outside in the hall at the commotion, one of Delia’s friends pushing through to the front. Leia snatched the dress from the floor, tossing at Delia. “ _ ** _ Get dressed Omega. Get dressed and leave”  _ ** _ she ordered, her hands shaking in rage.  _

_ She watched in fury as Delia was dragged out of the room, her shrieks and hissing echoing down the hall. With a furious slam, she bolted the door and raced back to the bathroom. “Han, Han it’s just me sweetheart. She’s gone. Let me in Han” she begged, pounding the door.  _

_ Leia nearly fell into the bathroom as he opened the door, falling to her feet in agony. Her eyes were wide as she looked down on him, his eyes  _ _ feral _ _ and his face flushed. His pheromones filled her senses, her mouth salivating. “Han...” she urged, tipping his face up to hers. _

_ “Rut” he growled out, pointing to the bottle of whiskey on its side at the sink. “She spiked it”, he ground out, his body shuddering painfully.  _

“ _ What?!”  _

_ “Spiked the whiskey, started a Rut. She took something too, put her in Heat. She was all over me” he panted out. “Her stink, her slick it’s all over me. Get it off me, get it off”. His hands shook wildly as he fought against the buttons of his shirt, ripping it away from his skin.  _

_ “Han...slow down, slow down sweetheart. I’ll take care of you...” she said, grasping his hands in hers.  _

_ His voice broke as he pleaded with her. “I need you. Make me relax. Order me Princess”. _

_ Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him, his body racked with pain. Her voice took on the dark tones of the Alpha command “ _ ** _ Close your eyes now Alpha, just relax for me”,  _ ** _ she ordered. She eased him back on to the floor gently, smiling in approval through her tears as he lay back and closed his eyes. As his breathing leveled out, she ran through the room  _ _ to the  _ _ doorway _ _ _ _ her eyes searching the crowd _ _ that was still in the hall _ _ .  _

_ “ _ _ Chewie _ _ !” she called, spotting Han’s friend standing head and shoulders about the crowd _ _ and waving him over. _ _ “I need you to call the police and then go downstairs and bring them straight here” she hissed out, keeping her voice low.  _

_ Chewie _ _ looked past her in shock, spotting Han lying on the floor in the bathroom.  _ _ “What the hell happened to him?”  _

_ “Delia. I’m pretty sure she gave him  _ _ Rutenal _ _ , forced him into Rut to try and mate with him. Please  _ _ Chewie _ _ , get the police”. She watched him spin on his heel, push his way through the crowd with a roar and locked the door to wait.  _

_ Over the next few hours, the police were able to get Han to the hospital. After testing was completed and his statement taken, the detective was able to determine that Leia was right. Delia had spiked Han’s whiskey with  _ _ Rutenal _ _ , a black-market drug designed to force an Alpha into an unwanted Rut. After interviewing multiple witnesses and conducting an analysis of the drinks found in the room, the police pressed multiple charges against Delia. Han had recovered after a few nights in the hospital to get his hormones regulated again and Leia had made the choice that night to go into Law Enforcement. _

_ The trial had revealed that Delia had become pregnant by another Alpha and, in an effort, to trap Han with a mating bite, she’d given him the drug. Only a few weeks pregnant at the time of the drugging, she convinced herself that forcing a Heat to match his Rut would get him to Mate her. She’d underestimated his stubbornness and his love for Leia. Her family’s connections had gotten her punishment reduced to almost nothing, and after a forced marriage Delia had been mated to an acquaintance of the  _ _ Connix _ _ Family. After giving birth to  _ _ Kaydel _ _ , she’d given her mother custody of Kay to raise and moved across the country with her new husband _ _ ; her Mother effectively banishing her. _

Leia fought back her anger as she recalled how her Mate and been abused, had his mind not been clear enough to lock himself away from Delia. That night solidified her desire to join law enforcement, wanting to make sure that justice would always be served. Over the years she’d only heard whispers about Delia, her family forbidding her from coming back to the estate.  Kaydel had been  raised by her grandmother to become the perfect Omega. Only now it seemed that  Kaydel hadn’t fallen far from her mother's evil tree.

She burst into the living room, skidding to a stop at the sight of Han sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. “Han, where are  they? Where are  the boys?”

He lifted his head with a grimace, the bruise at his eye vivid. “I finally got  em separated, Kylo took off  like a bat  outta hell  and Ben is next door with  Dameron ” he muttered. “I need a drink ”. 

Leia picked gingerly through the ruble of the dining room, the shattered glass and broken chairs scattered in the room. She fought back the tears as she entered the kitchen, to get ice for Hans face seeing blood drops leading out of the back door and knowing that it belonged to her son. She dropped ice onto a tea towel with a sigh, wrapping it tightly before heading back to Han. 

“Here sweetheart” she murmured, pressing the ice to his eye gently. “Which one of  em got you?”

Han tossed back his whiskey, hissing in pain at the ice. “ Dunno . Both probably. I should’ve just dumped ice water on  em . Big ass knot heads” he muttered, sitting back on the sofa with a groan. “I haven’t ached this bad since  Chewie and I wrecked the Falcon”.

“What happened Han?” she  whispered, her hands thrust in her pockets. 

“Princess...you don’t need to hear it all. Trust me” he tried, thinking back to the obscenities they shouted out at each other. 

“Our boys fought as kids, but they’re men now. I need to know Han” she demanded, sitting next to him.

His eyes searched hers as she held his gaze. “I always knew they got their stubborn from you”. He took her hand as he explained what happened. “I managed to get them separated after you dragged Kay out of the room, once her stink was  gone they boys seemed to calm down. At least I thought so. Kylo asked when Ben met her, turns out it was the same day that Kylo slept with her the first time. It started the whole mess up again. Turns out she’s been sleeping with both of them Leia. Both of our boys are wrapped up in this Omega. How in the name of hell did another  Connix end up in our life?” 

The tears fell now, frustrated anger rolling through her. “Did you know they were seeing anyone? I know that Ben mentioned someone, but Kylo never said a word”.

“How did you know  Kaydel ?” Han wondered, his hand smoothing over hers. 

Leia snorted, a laugh rolling through her for the first time in hours. “You don’t think I keep tabs on the who damn group of them? Please. Being police captain comes in handy”.

“Should’ve figured. What are we  gonna do Princess?” he asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine” she sighed out, curling into his side. “Did you see her face Han? She was enjoying them fighting over her, it was sick”. She felt his nod as his arm tightened against her side.

“I know. For now, we clean up the mess. Then? We wait for the boys”.

They spent the next few hours cleaning up the dining room, Han making several trips to the workshop with broken furniture in hopes of salvaging. Leia scrubbed down the carpet and wiped down every surface and washed curtains to eliminate the scent of Kay from their home. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning when she heard the first door slam shut and the heavy footsteps up the stairs. Han convinced her to give Ben space, while they waited for Kylo. 

Leia dozed on the couch while she waited, Han keeping watch for Kylo and an ear out for Ben. The heavy pounding at the door jarred awake only a few hours later. She surged to her feet, rushing to the door opening it to find Kay at the doorstep. Leia quickly blocked her at the doorway. 

“I told you that I’d find you for a conversation later” she snarled.

“I’m here to see them” Kay demanded with an arrogant grin. “They’re grown men, Alpha’s in every way and you can’t stop them from seeing me”. 

“The hell you say” Leia retorted, her fist clenching at her side. 

Kay cocked her hand on her hip, leaning against the door frame. “Yes. I do say. I have every intention of having a Solo Alpha as a mate. And I know full well they both want me, hell I’ve already had them both. They really are identical in every way that matters” she smirked. 

Leia couldn’t stop the growl, stepping towards Kay when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. “Why? Why are you doing this? Why tear them apart?”

Han was listening with only half an ear now as he supported his wife, his body blocking  Kaydel from Ben’s sight as he stood at the top of the stairs. His eyes shot to the garage door where Kylo only a moment before he’d come into the office and even now was listening. 

“You really don’t know? All you Alpha’s all think you’re all hot shit, top of the totem pole. You need us, you need an Omega to have real balance. My mom told me all about you, you know. You and your Alpha over there mating. May as well be a couple of Beta’s” Kay raged, her eyes filled with hatred. 

“I know how he threw my mom away, how he treated her so pitting one Solo against another is just the icing on the cake. My mother may not have been Omega enough to land a Solo Alpha, but I am. All I had to do was screw them both to get their Alpha all riled up enough for a fight. A few tears and I win. I get the Alpha that dominated” she threw out smugly.

Leia literally felt the fury whipping through her body, her body shaking with rage as her arm flew up intent on slapping the arrogance of the face of the Omega. Her head whipped around as her husband wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Her growl was feral as she bared her teeth at Han. 

Han only shook his head, shifting his body and moving Leia to the side. It was his turn now to smirk as his boys stepped up to flank them; their fury permeating the foyer. “You’re just like your Mother  Kaydel , she didn’t land a Solo Alpha and it doesn’t look like you will either” he offered with a smirk and a smile. 

Leia felt her own smile spread as  Kaydel took several steps away from the enraged Alpha’s, her face now sheet white as she pleaded with Kylo and Ben. “Give my regards to your Mother Kay” she  offered sweetly. She leaned back against her husband with no small level of satisfaction, watching as her boys effectively annihilated  Kaydel , ignoring her pleas and escorting her back to her car. 

The next few days were trying in the Solo household, her once joined at the hip boys could barely stand to be in the same room with each other. Within 10 days, Kylo had sat his parents down to explain that he was joining the Marine’s explaining that he had to get away from everything, be something other than Ben’s twin. She’d cried for days when he left, never being away from him before. Ben had followed her footsteps right away, choosing to go into the Police Academy after his father explained what had happened to him at the hands of Delia  Connix .

** ~ Present Day ~ **

Now as Leia kept watch over yet another Omega that found her way  between both of her boys again, she felt a wave of concern building. It had taken years for her sons to find their relationship again, Ben stepping in to offer his brother a home when he returned from the Marines. They shared Han’s old brownstone near the precinct, and they were slowly rebuilding the relationship. Kylo had entered the police academy shortly after returning and with Ben being promoted up to detective, their job provided just enough of a split to keep them from fighting. 

Even now in her sleep Rey was seeking her Alpha, her lips parting as she breathed out  Kylo’s name. Leia watched for long moments as Rey shifted in her sleep, her body twitching in her sleep. Again she murmured in her sleep, this time with Ben’s name falling from her lips. Leia glanced over to the nurse coming in to check vitals, signaling that Rey was sleeping. 

“Are you her mother?” the nurse asked quietly, checking Rey’s vitals. 

“No,  my sons  were here earlier.  I’m sitting with her until one of them  returns” she  said with a smile .

“Ah  gotcha .  She’s lucky  to have  twin  Alpha’s. That doesn’t happen often ” she chuckled out. 

Leia leaned forward, a frown on her face. “Twin Alpha’s?”

The nurse looked over, the door opening to admit the on-call doctor. “Yeah, it’s a pretty rare thing from what I understand and you’d have to ask a specialist for more information, but it can occur with Twins of the same designation for them to attract the same mate. Two Omega’s one Alpha, or Two Alpha’s and one Omega”.

“And you’re telling me that it’s because they’re twins that she can scent them both?” Leia asked.

The on-call doctor looked up from his notes. “It’s pretty rare, but yes it’s quite possible that they are meant to be a Triad. We have a designation specialist on call here at the hospital if you want to have her paged. She could give you more information, her name is Dr. Amilyn  Holdo . One of the nurses could page her for you”.

Her mind raced with the new information as Rey whimpered in her sleep. “Nurse, would you mind paging the doctor please?” she asked, her mind made up.

***


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles to come to grip with the idea of scenting two Alpha's. Her Alpha's in turn have a shock coming their way. 
> 
> I should just preface this with a quick note...there is literally no plot to be found this chapter, well maybe a little. Just a little. I can't bring myself to apologize for it...enjoy this chapter!

“Such a good Omega” he purred into her ear, his hands guiding her hips as he eased her down to straddle his lap, her skirt hiking up to bunch around her thighs. “You know that I’ll take care of you don’t you little one? I’ll make you feel so very good”.

“Yes Alpha” Rey breathed out, her tongue darting out to sweep across her lips. 

“Good” he growled, his hands gripping her hips to rock her against him. 

Her head tipped back with a sigh as his hands moved to slide up her waist, his fingertips brushing against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed when his mouth moved closer to her ear, the soft brush of breath whispering across her senses. The smallest gasp escaped her lips when his tongue trailed oh so slowly over the shell over her ear, his teeth nipping at her earlobe and her hands flew up to grip his shoulders. Rey could feel his plush lips curve when her hips rocked against his hardening length beneath her and trembled as he spoke.

“Just feel Omega, let me take care of you. Let me touch you” he whispered. He purred out his approval as she nodded. His fingers trailed over her chest slowly, his fingers deftly unbuttoning her shirt. He slowly parted the shirt, his fingertips just brushing against her skin as he looked at her. His hand flattened over her stomach spanning nearly the width of her, his Alpha bursting with the need to touch her.

“You’re trembling for me little one. Do you want me to stop?” he asked, his hand hot and heavy against her skin. 

She nearly whimpered at the thought, the needy little sound at the back of her throat. “No Alpha, please don’t stop”.

He hummed now as he parted her shirt, easing it down her arms. His chuckle was dark and low when the cuffs caught her arms, his little Omega struggling to free her hands. “Slowly now, we have all the time in the world”. 

Her shirt fluttered to the floor as he freed her from the cuffs, her tiny hands reaching for him. His hands skimmed over her soft skin, his fingertips just brushing over the lace stretched across her breasts. She couldn’t stop the moan when his thumbs brushed over her nipples, their tight little points pressing desperately against the lace. 

His own sigh whispered from between his lips at her moan, his fingers now circling her nipples through the lace. “Mmm, these perfect little nipples are made for me” he rumbled out, tugging gently on her. His tongue swept out over his lips, biting at his bottom lip as her nipples pebbled tighter the dusky pink just visable through the lace. 

Her hips rocked against him, her soaked pussy hot as she sought friction on his hardened cock. Her breath panted out as his fingers rolled her nipples. “Please” she whispered, her hands moving up to lay over his. She watched the smirk spread across his lips before he lowered his head. The gasp ripped out as his teeth bit down gently over the lace.

“Alpha” she cried out.

With the growl low in his throat, he tugged her bra down under her breasts pushing them up like an offering. He dragged his tongue over the fragrant skin, circling slowly before sucking her nipple into his mouth. His hand flat across her back, he kept her body pressed close to his as he suckled for long moments before coming off her with a wet pop and moving on to its twin. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair to hold him against her breast, her hips rocking furiously as she whimpered. “Yes, yes, oh yes” she panted out, riding him in earnest now chasing the orgasm that she could already feel building. 

His lips curved at her breast, her needy little sounds driving the blood to his already hard cock pushing towards painful now. With a final nip of his teeth, he pulled away from her. His chest rumbled with his chuckle as she tightened her fingers in his hair. “It’s alright Omega, we’re not done yet. Stand up for me love” he murmured.

With shaky legs she stood in front of him, watching as he shifted to the edge of the chair. She trembled as he flicked open her bra to toss to the side. His eyes were dark, nearly black now as he looked upon her. His fingers trailed over her stomach, watching her face as he unzipped her skirt to ease it over her hips. As the skirt fell to the floor his eyes drifted down to the white lace panties riding high on her hips, leaning forward to press his lips to the soft skin just above the lace. Her hands dropped to his shoulders at the press of his lips, her breath catching.

His nostrils flared as the scent of her hit him, her sweet Omega scent enhanced by her dripping arousal. His Alpha roared to the surface, the scent screaming for him to take her and he hooked his fingers in the panties at her hips. With a growl he ripped them from her, the scraps of lace falling to her feet. 

“Sweet, sweet Omega” he breathed out, tipping forward to nuzzle her mound.  “So hot, so wet for me.  Is this all for me?” he asked, his fingers trailing over her skin to drag lightly between the lips of her cunt before lifting them to watch her slick dribble over his fingers. 

“Yes Alpha” she whimpered; her eyes locked on his as he brought his fingers to his lips. Her pussy clenched wildly as he licked her slick from his fingers, his eyes drooping as he moaned at the taste of her on his tongue. She watched as his tongue moved over his thick fingers, his lips flushed red as he sucked her wetness from his fingers. His eyes were intense on hers, the heat in his gaze fanning the need. She felt the wetness on her thighs as he watched, his chest heaving as he scented her. 

He patted his lap again as he tugged her forward, this time turning her body to face away from him before settling her over his legs. His hands moved over her thighs to spread them wide, draping over his own legs to open her wider. He teased her skin, skimming his hands closer and closer to her wet heat.

“My messy little Omega, soaked for me. You need this, don’t you? You need me to fill up your pretty little cunt?” he questioned, his fingertips just whispering over her soaked lips.

She was beyond words now as she nodded, her hands over his now as she tried to move them closer to where she needed them. She moaned, long and low as his gripped her throat gently, tilting her head to the side. His breath was hot against her skin, she could smell herself on his lips as he mouthed at the now aching gland. The feel of his shirt against her bare skin was striking, the idea that she was fully nude while he was completely dressed a contradiction in sensation. She felt the rough denim of his jeans under her bare bottom, the damp spot on his crotch building as she dripped on him. His hand covered her mound now, his fingers sliding through her slick to spread her pussy open wide.

“This pretty little cunt is so ready for her Alpha. So wet and ready. Isn’t that right?” he growled out as she trembled wildly now, her cunt dripping now as he held her spread open.

“She looks ready to me brother” came the growled response.

Her eyes flew open now as Kylo dropped to his knees in front of her spread legs licking his lips and she turned to look into the heated gaze of Ben as he held her against his chest. She gasped out loud as Ben cupped her breasts, thumbing at her hard nipples. Her hips arched wildly as Kylo’s hands smoothed up her thighs.  “Oh god...” she whimpered as Kylo leaned into her cunt, his tongue sweeping a broad path up between her lips.

“Not God” he offered as he licked his lips, “Alpha” he growled before dropping his head back to nibble at the slick drenching her thighs, his hands holding her open for his feasting mouth. 

Her body trembled as she struggled to keep up with sensations. Behind her, Ben suckled at her mating gland; his tongue dancing across her skin as his hands gently massaged her breasts. She felt the hum of his pleasure rumbling through his chest to her back. Between her spread legs, Kylo looked up to her face; his eyes hot and locked onto hers. He looked feral as he nipped at her skin, soothing the bite with his tongue. His pleasure was raw, animalistic as he literally feasted on her skin.

And in the center of it all was the scent of her Alpha – no, Alpha’s wrapping around her. Her mouth watered at the scent of them together, the woodsy smoke scent that was both of them but underneath it all the unique blend of them together. The primitive and sensual scent of leather that screamed Kylo and the somehow erotic scent of linen that was Ben. The scents combined filled her senses to both calm and excite her all at the same time. 

“Have you tasted her pussy yet Ben?” Kylo murmured, lifting his head.

“Just a little taste, she was dripping over my fingers” he replied, with a lick to the bruise coming up over her gland. “You should taste her tits, so sweet and perfect”.

Kylo held himself just a breath away from her cunt, inhaling deeply. “She smells amazing brother” he mumbled. He shifted his body closer, lifting her legs to drape over his shoulders as Ben eased her further down his own body to accommodate Kylo. 

He took her fingers in his hand, bringing them to his lips briefly before guiding them to her own pussy with a smirk. “It’s not fair that I get to taste and he doesn’t little one. Give him a taste, show him how wet we make you”. 

Her hand shook lightly as she dipped her fingers into her pussy, her eyes on Kylo as he watched them stroke in and out. She panted lightly as he smiled darkly, the wet sounds of her cunt and the scent of her sending the blood surging to his cock. She moaned when he reached down to adjust his cock in jeans, his hand stroking himself lightly before tugging her fingers from her pussy.

“Good girl” he whispered, tipping his head up to her. “Now let him taste”.

She lifted her hand to Ben, her head turning to watch him. His hand wrapped around her wrist, the heat of his skin burning against the gland throbbing there. Her breath caught in her throat as he sucked her fingers into his mouth with a groan, his tongue swirling over and between her fingers. 

Kylo went back to tasting her himself, his fingers holding her lips open as he flicked his tongue over her clit enjoying the sounds she made. He stared up at her flushed face as he worked her body, her fingers still between the lips of his brother while she trembled. He moved his hand between them to tease at her opening, pushing just the tip of his finger into her. 

“She’s so god damned tight Ben” he muttered, her body clamping down on the single finger inside her body. “We’re gonna need to get her ready if she’s gonna take our cocks”.

Ben dragged her fingers from his mouth, guiding her wet fingers to circle her hardened nipple. “You have to let him in Omega, relax and take him. Let him stretch you” he purred in her ear, his hand smoothing over her stomach.

“Make her come brother, she has to come first if we’re going to fit inside of her” Ben demanded, nodding in approval as Kylo buried his face in her soaked cunt to suckle at her clit, his fingers moving slowly inside of her. 

“You’re doing so well Omega” Ben crooned in her ear, his mouth again at her gland while he rolled ad tugged her nipples. He watched as her fingers stroked down over her body, brushing hesitantly against Kylo’s hair. “Do it little one, show your Alpha that it feels good” he encouraged as her fingers tangled in his hair to pull him closer to her. 

Kylo purred out against her clit as she tugged him closer, the long slow pull of his finger from her tight channel drawing a gasp from her lips. He used his thumb to pull back the hood covering her sensitive clit, his tongue rapidly swirling over it. He heard her cry out above him as he eased a second finger inside, her walls fluttering around the intrusion. 

Ben felt the tension in her body, the quiver of her muscles as Kylo built her up. He could hear the wet sounds of Kylo’s fingers inside of her slippery cunt and scented her arousal; the taste of her gland wild against his tongue. He could feel her wet heat soaking into his jeans.

“Ben....Alpha...Alpha please...oh Kylo...” she panted out, her hips rocking against Kylo’s face.

Kylo looked beyond her face, his eyes locking with his brother as he added a third finger inside of her. “You’re still holding on Omega. Let go! Come for your Alphas” he growled, pounding his fingers inside of her.

Rey cried out at the stretch of the third finger, one hand reaching to Ben. “It’s too much” she panted. “It’s too much, I can’t...”.

“You can, you will Omega. We’ve got you”. Ben turned her head, angling her towards him. He took her lips fiercely, his tongue teasing against hers nearly in time with his brothers tongue on her pussy. He kept his hand locked in her hair, holding her captive against him as he stroked her tongue. He ripped his lips from hers, taking in her glazed look.

“Come Omega, come for us” he growled out, angling her head to bite down at her gland.

Rey screamed out her release, her body flooding out over Kylo’s face as her vision greyed out. Her body bowed wildly, the muscles of her thighs clenching around Kylo. His delighted growls vibrated against her, dragging out her orgasm as he lapped up the slick pouring from her body. Ben held her tightly against his chest, his mouth gentle now as he suckled at her gland; his tongue soothing the sting of his bite. Her eyes drifted closed as her Alpha’s eased her down from the blistering high of her orgasm.

Kylo eased her legs down his shoulders, resting them at his waist as he rose up on his knees to cup the back of her neck. He smirked as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled her to him; his lips moving gently over hers.

Rey felt the hard ridge of his cock pressed against her still wet core, the heat of his cock begging to be buried in her still throbbing cunt. Behind her, she felt Ben’s cock pressed against the swell of her ass, nestled in the cleft. Ben had dropped his hands to her hips, his mouth trailing over the skin at the curve of her neck as he too purred against her. 

“Alpha” she murmured, her hand slipping down to palm  Kylo’s thick length. She growled out in frustration as his hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her hand away from him gently. She bared her teeth in frustration as he chuckled and moved her free hand behind her, sliding over the damp spot on the front of Ben’s jeans, smiling in triumph as her hand closed over him. Once again, she found herself shocked as he moved her hand, holding her wrist in his grip. 

“Not yet little one”  Kylo murmured, his voice dark as he pressed his cock against her. 

“Why?” she whimpered, looking over her shoulder to Ben.

“It’s not time yet Omega” he  responded .

“Alpha. Alpha please” she cried, struggling against their twin grips. 

“Rey. Rey, wake up” she heard, the panic clear in  Kylo’s voice and with a jerk she awoke.

She scrambled back in the  bed, her eyes darted around the hospital room as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. Her body throbbed viciously, her thighs damp with her arousal as her gaze swept back and forth between  Kylo and Ben. At the sound of the door opening, her eyes shot to Leia and the slender woman with her. 

“Alpha?” she gasped, her eyes wide. 

Ben quickly moved to her side, his hand reaching for her to lace his fingers between hers. “I’m here Omega, I’m here” he assured her.

From across the bed,  Kylo watched in horror as she angled her body towards him, her fingers laced with his. The growl built in his chest as took her other hand, bringing her wrist to his nose. He inhaled deeply, his gut wrenching as he scented his brother on her – on his Omega. He surged to his feet with a roar, reaching across them to fist his hands in Ben’s shirt. As he dragged Ben closer, the scent of Rey on his clothes spiked his scent as the rage built.

Rey shrank back against the bed as they pushed and shouted at each other, her eyes filled with tears as she watched. “Alpha, stop. Please” she begged, rising to her knees to push them apart. She turned to  Kylo , her hands moving to his face urging him to look at her, her wrists brushing against his neck as she spoke quietly. 

Behind them Ben fought against the Alpha hindbrain, begging him to rip her away from him to erase the scent of him from her body. His eyes narrowed as  Kylo shot him the triumphant look over her shoulder. He felt his fists clench, his jaw locked in anger.

Rey turned her head at his spike, feeling his anger across the bed. She turned her body towards him, her hand reaching out to him once again lacing her fingers through his. Her lips curved as he lifted their joined hands to press his lips softly to her fingertips. 

Leia moved to the foot of the  bed, her brow furrowed as she watched the Omega between her boys. She threw a helpless look over her shoulder to Doctor  Holdo as Rey kept both Alpha’s calm. “What is happening here?”

Rey felt the calm spread through her as she touched both Ben and  Kylo . She tugged them down to sit on the bed, their legs pressing against her. As the heat of their bodies radiated in to her, their scents blending she felt the niggle of something familiar. She inhaled deeply, her eyes flying open as she recalled her dream. She flushed wildly as the dream replayed in her head, the images of Ben and  Kylo touching her. 

In an instant the Alpha’s scented her arousal, their bodies reacting to her. She felt the growls building in their chest, her apprehension building again. “Alpha” she  began , her voice quavering. 

“Which one are you talking to Rey” Leia snapped, her  mothers instincts screaming. 

Both of her boys turned to her, their frustration building when Dr.  Holdo moved to stand beside Leia. 

“She’s actually talking to both of her Alpha’s” she replied, her voice ringing with authority. “From what I’ve observed here, I think it’s safe to say that we have ourselves a rare Triad”. As she made notes on her tablet, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the shock written across the face of both Alpha’s.

***


	6. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Holdo lays down the facts to Rey and seemingly to her Alphas. Both Rey and the brothers will have a lot to take and deal with. Can the brothers put aside differences to make this work?
> 
> Snippet:  
"Without the mark of both compatible Alphas, she will suffer painful heats. Her body will be aching for the completion that comes along with her Alphas knot, his pheromones - but she’ll never be able to reach that finish. She would be in pain, unable to fully feel relief. Yes, she would be able to obtain orgasm but not the deep seated, pheromone induced orgasm that she needs. In addition, over time without her Alpha being able to provide the necessary relief, she would begin to question everything about herself. She’d feel inadequate, she would feel unworthy of being your Omega. Have you ever heard stories of an Omega that goes through a Heat alone? It is agonizing, hollow, empty. That is what she will face without her Alphas – both of you. Is that what you want?” 
> 
> Ben and Kylo shared a horrified look as they absorbed what she was telling them. Kylo sank into the chair, his hands scrubbing over his face with a sigh. 
> 
> “Are you ready to hear me out now?” Dr. Holdo asked.

_ In an instant the Alphas scented her arousal, their bodies reacting to her. She felt the growls building in their chest, her apprehension building again. “Alpha” she began, her voice quavering.  _

_ “Which one are you talking to Rey” Leia snapped, her  _ _ mother's _ _ instincts screaming.  _

_ Both of her boys turned to her, their frustration building when Dr. Holdo moved to stand beside Leia.  _

_ “She’s actually talking to both of her Alphas” she replied, her voice ringing with authority. “From what I’ve observed here, I think it’s safe to say that we have ourselves a rare Triad”. As she made notes on her tablet, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the shock written across the face of both Alphas. _

Had it not been for the sinking feeling in her stomach, Rey would have giggled at the shock flashing across Ben and  Kylos face. Neither man moved so much as an inch, their mouths dropping open. “Both of my Alphas?” she whispered, her eyes moving between them.

“Hi Rey, my name is Amilyn Holdo. I’m a Designation Specialist here at the hospital. Leia asked me to look into your case because of a few oddities that she noticed. Do you mind if we chat a little more?” Dr. Holdo asked.

Leia flushed as Ben and Kylo both turned to her with twin growls of frustration. “I’m not sorry” she retorted. “I’ve been watching the two of you with her and something was off. I had to know”.

Kylo scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration, fighting back the growl. “You needed to mind your own business Mother.”

Across from him, Ben nodded in agreement. “It wasn’t your place to get involved...” he started.

“Can you blame me for wanting to protect my sons? After Kaydel?” she asked quietly, her eyes glassy. “You’re my boys. It’s taken years to get you back to even this point, I couldn’t stand it if it happened again.”

All it took was the emotion in her voice to have Ben and Kylo glancing up to lock eyes. “Alright. But if Rey doesn’t want to discuss anything with Dr. Holdo, you let this go. Understood?”  Kylo asked, glancing to his brother.

As Leia agreed behind them, Dr.  Holdo pulled a chair to sit with Rey. “I’m sure that you have a lot of questions right now and it’s certainly understandable. This is a fairly rare occurrence, one that I’ve only ever had experience with once before. It’s helpful that both Alphas are here.” She glanced to Ben and Kylo, now standing shoulder to shoulder behind Rey. “Why don’t you let me explain some of the basics, if you have any questions, I’ll do my best to answer. OK?”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok. Let’s talk.” 

Amilyn shot a look to the pair standing behind Rey with a warning glance. “Keep in mind gentlemen that Rey is my patient here. I have no problem tossing you from the room if you can’t keep yourselves in check. Are we clear?” she asked, the authoritative tone broking no argument. 

The brothers  glowered; their massive arms crossed over their chests but in the end simply nodded. 

“Alright then. You all understand the basic Alpha/Omega dynamics, I’m sure you’ve all had the required courses in school.  Normally in twins we find an A/O or Beta/Beta pair, but o n occasion, in the instance of identical twins we find a unique situation in which the Alpha mutate gene is split between the pair. This causes an Alpha/Alpha pair. From the research I’ve done, it only happens once in about 800,000 cases of twins and twins only represent about 3% of births every year. Interestingly enough, an Alpha/Alpha pair born to A/A parents just adds to the rarity of such an event.” Dr  Holdo began, flipping through the chart. “In a case like what I believe is happening here, the Alpha Gene splits and it causes both twins to form the Alpha designation.”

Rey felt her brow furrowing as she listened. “That makes sense and I can understand how they both came to be Alpha. But it doesn’t explain why I can scent them both or why they can scent me.”

“That my dear, is why this tends to be a complicated matter. Over time our bodies have learned how to live with scents, we can scent other designations in some version or another. While all most Alphas or Omegas can scent other Alphas or Omegas, only a compatible mate can scent the other through suppressants. In the case of Ben and Kylo, their Alpha gene mutated. It means that they are both potentially your mate. For all intents and purposes, they share the gene that makes them both  ** _ your  _ ** compatible mate” Dr. Holdo answered. 

“Bullshit!”  Kylo burst out, his expression furious. “It isn’t possible to have two mates. All the A/O biology courses teach you that. Once I mark Rey as my Omega with my  bite she is my mate. Another bite won’t change that.”

Ben fought back frustration as he spoke, his voice straining. “You don’t get to decide that you’re her mate  Kylo . I  scent her too. And she scents me, she called me Alpha.”

Leia felt her own growl building as the boys snapped at each other. “Stop! Let Dr. Holdo finish” she ordered her sons.

“Rey responds to both of you because as twins you share the exact same Alpha gene. This means scientifically speaking, that you both are her mate”.

Rey sagged back in the bed, her mind racing as she struggled to comprehend what this meant to her. She was bombarded with the scents of her Alpha, Alphas apparently as they paced inside the small room. 

“But, how... I mean...” Rey struggled to find the right words to ask her question.

“How would a triad mate?” Dr. Holdo asked, sensing the question. 

Rey flushed and nodded, peeking through her lashes up at Ben and Kylo. 

“While being in a triad can seem a bit daunting, it’s no different than a standard Alpha/Omega pairing. According to research, both Alphas will complete the biting ritual. In trying to be sensitive here, one would bite from the front and the other from the back”, she explained.

This time is was Ben with the outburst. “You’re telling me that if I want to mate with Rey,  Kylo can mate her as well? Fuck that. There’s no way that’s happening!”

Kylo pushed past Ben to place his hand on Rey’s shoulder. “That we can agree on brother. There isn’t a way in hell I’ll let him mate her. She is my Omega” he growled out.

Ben surged forward, his hand dropping to Kylos arm to pull him away and in an instant, they were at each other's throat. Pheromone's spiked wildly as they shoved against each other, their curses and angry words filling the air. 

Dr. Holdo narrowed her eyes as Rey trembled, her eyes filling with tears and pushed to her feet. “Enough!” she roared out, slamming the chart to the counter. Every eye in the room turned to her in shock as she stalked to the foot of the bed. 

“If you can’t agree to a triad mating, then the two of you need to be prepared to walk away from Rey. Neither mating will be complete without the other. Do you understand what I’m telling you? It’s both or it’s neither. Now I told you that I had no problem tossing you from the room. Both of you need to leave the room and allow me to talk to Rey in peace. Leia, please escort your sons to my office and I will be there to answer questions for them shortly”, Dr. Holdo demanded as she moved to hold open the door.

“But...” Kylo started.

“Out. Now” his mother hissed, placing her hand on his back. “Both of you, out.” 

Amilyn closed the door with a snap and waited until the voices faded down the hallway. She moved back across the room, her smile gentle now as she sat. “I know this is a lot Rey. You have to have a lot of questions”.

Without the anger of Ben and Kylo filling her with tension, she sighed out a deep breath. “I guess I just don’t understand the triad thing. You’re saying that I would mate both men? Would have...sex with both? At the same time?” she asked quietly, her dream still vivid in her head.

“Well, every triad is a different. A/O’s are, by nature, sexual beings. After all, we are almost ruled by our designations. Before you make any decisions, it’s going to be important to talk to both of them. Not only are they Alphas, but they’re brothers. The idea of sharing an Omega can be difficult. You have to do what’s best for you, but you have to remember Rey – even if you mate one and return his mark, without the mark of the other you won’t be complete. For now, think about it. Read through this information and I’ll come back to chat later. OK? Write down any questions that you have”. 

Rey looked down to the information  Amilyn handed her with a deep breath. “Alright. I guess I’ll get to reading and we’ll talk soon.” 

As she turned to close the door,  Amilyn offered a last piece of advice. “Don’t let those Alpha males push you into something you aren’t ready for” she said with a gentle smile. “Do what’s right for you.”

*****

Several floors away, Leia was busy herding her sons through the hallway and into the now empty office of Dr. Holdo. She listened to them bicker and argue through the hospital, stoically staring at the wall in the elevator as the other passengers looked on in amusement. As they finally made it into the room she sagged back against the door with a grateful sigh. 

“For the love of all things holy! I used to think you were tiring as toddlers, but right now I’d give anything to have that back” she ground out. “Sit, both of you!”

Ben and Kylo threw themselves down on opposite ends of the couch in the office, carefully avoiding each other as they waited. 

Leia paced the room, muttering all the while under her breath. “Damn Alpha boys. I can name every grey hair on my head after one of them.”

Despite the tension in the room Ben and  Kylo both chuckled at her grumbling, shooting amused glances at each other across the couch. 

“Guess some things don’t change” Ben muttered.

“ Can you imagine if Dad were here to try and calm her down” Kylo replied, his lips twitching. 

Leia spun to face them, her hands planted firmly on her hips. “Really?” she growled. “Now all of a sudden you want to behave?”

The boys risked a glance at each other, their laughter barely held in check as they watched Leia’s face darken in frustration. It was finally Ben that let loose with the laughter, his chest rumbling loudly with laughter.  Kylo cocked a brow while he watched his mother mutter, his own chuckle finally breaking free. 

“Well, it’s good to know that you two can put your Alpha on hold long enough to grey a few more of my hairs” she muttered, walking away from them to sit across the room dropping into a chair with a huff. 

After a brisk knock on the door, Dr. Holdo walked into the room to take the spot behind her desk. She sat quietly, coolly assessing the Alpha brothers on the couch. The conversation to be had was going to test the limits of their Alpha without a doubt. 

“Alright gentlemen, it seems we have a few things to discuss. I’m not going to apologize for tossing you from Rey’s room, and I’m going to warn you again. I have zero patience for Alpha bullshit so I’d appreciate it if you keep it under control.”

Kylo shot a look to his brother who was currently observing Dr. Holdo, much as he would a perp in the station. He could almost see the questions forming in Ben’s head before he spoke. “Before we get into any of that, can you just tell me if Rey is alright?” 

Dr. Holdo offered a slight nod. “Yes, she has a lot of questions but I’ve left her with information to read over so that we can have another conversation. I will warn you that she is fully aware of the complications that come along with a triad as well as the possibility that she will need to make a clean break away from both of you if necessary”.

Kylo and Ben both surged to their feet, their growls barely contained but it was Kylo who spoke first this time. “What the hell do you mean she may need to make a break away from us? If we’re compatible Alphas for her Omega, why should we walk away? Why wouldn’t we give her a chance to choose one of us” he ground out. 

Once again, Dr. Holdo motioned to the couch for them to sit. “You heard the bulk of what I told Rey. If you are indeed, biologically compatible it will require the  ** _ pair _ ** of you to complete a mating ritual with her. Her mating would not be complete without it. Do you understand what that means for her?” she demanded.

As they both shook their heads no, she came around the desk. “Then sit down and let me explain it to you. Without the mark of both compatible Alphas, she will suffer painful heats. Her body will be aching for the completion that comes along with her Alphas knot, his pheromones - but she’ll never be able to reach that finish. She would be in pain, unable to fully feel relief. Yes, she would be able to obtain orgasm but not the deep seated, pheromone induced orgasm that she needs. In addition, over time without her Alpha being able to provide the necessary relief, she would begin to question everything about herself. She’d feel inadequate, she would feel unworthy of being your Omega. Have you ever heard stories of an Omega that goes through a Heat alone? It is agonizing, hollow, empty. That is what she will face without her Alphas – both of you. Is that what you want?”

Ben and Kylo shared a horrified look as they absorbed what she was telling them. Kylo sank into the chair, his hands scrubbing over his face with a sigh.

“Are you ready to hear me out now?” Dr. Holdo asked.

Ben sat now as well, his face pale. “Yes” he said. “Isn’t that right Kylo?” he asked, shooting a look to his brother. 

“Very well. You listened in to what I’ve already explained to Rey. As twin Alphas, you would both be required to mate with Rey to initiate the mating ritual during a shared Heat and Rut. Once both of your Alpha bites are completed your Omega can return your bite to complete the mating. So...” Dr. Holdo paused as Kylo held a hand up.

At her signal, he spoke. “So you’re telling me that...the three of us...together...” he broke off, flushing wildly and carefully avoiding looking to Ben. “The three of us are supposed to have sex?”

Ben whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide as he stared at his brother in horror. “Wait, wait, wait...” he stuttered out.

Fighting back the chuckle,  Amilyn only shook her head. “Relax, it’s nothing like that. For all intents and  purposes, it would be no different than any other polyamorous relationship. Some poly couples find it exciting to be together in Heats and Ruts. To complete the mating ritual, you will need to have a shared Rut. It is going to be important that you all sit down and have the conversation about what this means to you all. You have to make certain choices. For example, you would both be intimate with Rey”, she casually mentioned almost watching their hackles raise. 

“Can you both handle the idea that you’ve both slept with her? Been inside of her? That she will actively seek both of you during her Heat?” she asked ruthlessly pushing them.

It was Leia who burst forward, her voice strained. “Now hold on damnit. These boys have been through the wringer with an Omega in the past!”. She whirled to look at her sons. “Don’t you remember what happened with Kay? If this Triad thing is real why didn’t it happen with  Kaydel ?”

Amilyn frowned as she looked between the two Alphas. “Who is Kaydel and how does it relate to what’s happening here?”

Before Leia could speak, Ben filled in the details of how Kaydel had manipulated the brothers in an effort to mate with one of them. “In the end we found out that she didn’t actually care about either of us. She was willing to take either one of us just to get back at my parents” Ben murmured, pained by the tears in his mother's eyes. 

“To be very honest with you it doesn’t sound like she was ever a compatible Omega to your Alpha. More than likely, she used enhancers to appeal to both of you. There is an easy enough way to determine if you three are biologically compatible. A simple blood test will tell us your compatibility levels. Frankly this way may even help you decide how to proceed in your conversation with Rey.”

“And how would the test determine if we are compatible?” Ben asked, glancing to Kylo. 

“There are several markers in your DNA and by default your pheromones. Our lab can isolate those markers to determine your compatibility. The closer the markers, the higher the compatibility speaking of course in the utmost simplistic terms” she answered. 

“So even if they share these markers, there could still be the possibility that she is just an Omega looking for an Alpha” Leia blurted out stubbornly. 

Kylo heaved a sigh, glancing over to his brother. “Almost reminds you of Ms. Sith back in high school, doesn’t it Ben?” he asked.

Ben lifted a brow, his lips curving ever so slightly. “Perhaps a bit” he replied, slipping his phone from his pocket with a slight nod to his brother. 

Kylo let his eyes drop to the phone briefly, before looking back to his mother. “Before we even worry about anything else, why don’t we let Dr. Holdo pull the blood and we’ll have the tests. If we don’t share the markers, we’ll figure it out” he offered effectively distracting his mother from Ben.

Dr. Holdo shifted her gaze between the brothers, her brow slightly furrowed as she tried to understand the sudden shift in their demeanor. A knowing smile curved her lips as she watched Ben type quickly on his phone, his eyes darting up to keep track of his brother. 

“I’ll just put the order into the lab for the pair of you and if you don’t mind waiting here, I’ll pop back down to Rey and see if she is willing to have the labs done as well” Amilyn offered, rising to cross the room. Kylo and Ben only nodded, focused on their mother.

“Mother stop. Please” Ben finally growled out, frustrated with her stubbornness. “I get. We get it. Neither of us are looking for a repeat of what happened with Kaydel, but we don’t even know yet if these markers exist or even more to the point what Rey feels about the whole concept.”

Leia narrowed her eyes at Kylo who even now was nodding in agreement. “Don’t feed me that bullshit. I’ve seen both of you with her. I know exactly how you both feel about her. And if we’re being honest with each other, you two didn’t exactly share well as children either” she replied sarcastically. “If you fought over a toy, how do you propose sharing an Omega?”

Before either of them could answer, a brisk knock sounded at the door to the office. After a brief pause, Poe peeked his head around the door with a wide smile. “Ah, there you are Captain. I’ve been asked to locate  you, you’re needed right away back at the house.”

“Dameron, now isn’t a good time....” she began.

“With all due respect Captain, Commander Ackbar is at the house and there is some concern over the escalation of the First Order activity. He wasn’t asking for the meeting. He’s in your office as we speak”.

Shoving out of the chair, Leia whipped around to the boys in disgust. “This conversation isn’t over yet. Well C’mon Dameron. Let’s get a move on” she ordered, storming ahead of him from the office. 

_ ‘You owe me’ _ Poe mouthed to the brothers, jumping when Leia bellowed from the hallway to rush behind her. 

Finally left alone, the brothers only stared each other for a long moment.  Kylo broke the silence cautiously. “You do realize that we’re  gonna have to sneak him a box of cigars for this right? You know I wasn’t sure if you’d remember our old signal.”

Kylo thought back to their youth, growing up with Poe and all of the trouble they’d get in to. It was Ben who came up with the distraction technique and convinced Poe to go along with them. It usually just took a signal from one of the boys and Poe would intervene with an  assignment that he desperately needed help with from ‘Ms.  Sith ’.

The frown briefly crossed Bens lips. “Why wouldn’t I remember? Having Poe call and pretend to be ‘Ms.  Sith ’ used to distract Mom on the regular. Hell, I’m grateful you brought it up. I love the woman, but there are just certain things that I don’t want to talk about with Mom in the room” he  chuckled , the full body shudder obvious. 

The comfortable silence only lasted a moment, both men very aware of the underlying tension in the room.  Kylo settled back in his chair fighting against his Alpha as he spoke. “I agree, there’s enough weird going around now without having to talk about this in front of her, but we do have to talk about it”.

Ben shifted in his chair, his own hackles rising as with a sigh he agreed. “I can’t even begin to imagine how we even decide if we can make this work. Seriously, scenting you on her earlier was pissing me off and we would somehow have to be...well you know...with her together.”

“I can’t say I cared too much for it myself”  Kylo murmured. “If we can’t stand the idea of  each others scent on Rey, how can we even think about being intimate with her? And to make it even more...awkward, we have to mate her at the same time. We’re talking about the three of us naked. Together.”

Ben cocked a brow at his brother, the smirk creeping across his lips. “Seriously, you’re quibbling about maybe seeing my dick? I call bullshit. I can remember several times when Mom and Dad left us alone at the house. How many times did we party in the basement? I can think of a half dozen occasions that I saw you getting a blow job when we were ‘watching’ a movie with the girls.”

The flush was nearly instant as  Kylo flashed back to their youth. “The difference was we each had our own girl. We’re talking about sharing an Omega here Ben. Can you really be OK with it?”

“I don’t know brother. But we’re sitting here freaking out over whether or not we can stand to see each other's dick, when we don’t even know if Rey wants to try this. This may send her running for the hills. And we still have to wait for the lab work to get completed and see if we truly are a Triad. But answer me this Kylo. Honestly. Can you just walk away from her?”

Kylo was silent for several long minutes. “I don’t think I can Ben. Can you?”

“I don’t think so either” he replied. 

Kylo felt something niggling at the back of his memory and frowned. “I do have one question. How exactly did your scent come to be all over Rey?” he asked, his body tense. 

Ben opened his mouth to reply, the shame of his earlier actions bringing a flush to his face as well. “ Kylo ...”

The brothers turned in unison as Dr.  Holdo opened the door. “Good news gentlemen, Rey is willing to take the blood test.  So if you’ll follow me, we’ll go get your testing done.”

“We aren’t through with this conversation Ben”  Kylo muttered pushing to his feet. “Not by a long shot”.

‘I’m sure we aren’t’ Ben thought to himself as he followed his brother from the room.

*****


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey and Kylo finally get the results they've been waiting on. How will the results impact their decisions?
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Kylo searched Ben’s face and seeing the flush, he sighed. “Yeah well, I’ve never reacted that way to an Omega either so I get it. I don’t know that I like it, but I get it.” 
> 
> “How in the world are we going to do this?” Ben wondered aloud. 
> 
> “Look, I think we need to talk to Rey to see if she even wants to consider this. Why even debate on a scenario that may not ever happen?” 
> 
> Ben stood there stunned for a long moment, the idea that Rey may want to walk away from them entirely hitting him harder than he thought it would. His skin crawled at the idea that he may not touch her again or taste her again. 
> 
> Kylo nearly laughed at the way his brothers scent changed, the darkness flowing as he considered the possibilities. 
> 
> “Relax Ben. Don’t let yourself get carried away quite yet. Dr. Holdo said that we have to get the results back and we need to talk to Rey.”

_ "Many Triads live successfully in a polyamorous relationship. The key is communication”. _

_ “...the Omega of an Alpha/Alpha Triad....” _

_ “...while the mating process is slightly more complicated in a Triad, it is no less pleasurable...” _

Rey dropped the reading materials to her lap with a sigh, her hand brushing the hair back from her face. For every question that she had answered, it seemed as though she had two more that would pop up. Her head jerked up at the knock on the door.

_ “ _ Rey?” Amilyn called, popping her head into the room. “Is it ok if I come in?”

“Sure thing” she responded, shifting in the bed to watch as  Amilyn pulled a chair up next to her.

“I realize that you’ve had quite a shock with all of the information that we’ve thrown your way” she started, her eyes glancing to the stack of materials on Rey’s lap. “Do you have any questions for me? Concerns?”

Her eyes dropped to the paperwork, her brow furrowing. “Honestly, the more that I read the more confused I get” she chuckled. “Triads, polyamorous relationships...it’s a lot. I always thought when I finally found my Alpha, we’d meet and fall in love. Mate. Now, now I’m faced with two men that I can’t get out of my thoughts. I never thought I’d be in this position.”

Dr. Holdo smiled gently. “I can understand how you feel. There’s a reason that I became a designation specialist” she murmured, tipping her head to the side. 

Rey watched in fascination as Amilyn swept her hair to the side, to show off twin bites. “You’re part of a triad too?” she asked breathlessly.

“I am. My situation is slightly different, my mates are Omega. We knew each other from the time that we were children and we grew up fighting this unusual urge. It wasn’t until University that I came to understand how the triad worked and frankly, how easily it could be misunderstood. I devoted myself to becoming a specialist to be able to help others that found themselves in my situation.”

Rey sat forward excitedly, the questions just tumbling out. “How do you handle wanting two people? How does this all work?”

Amilyn laughed, the light sweet sound filling the space. “Rey, no two relationships are ever the same. It took quite a bit of time before we settled into a routine that worked out for all of us. And I won’t say that we still don’t have our fights. It takes a lot of communication, a lot of commitment and real effort.”

Rey nibbled at her lower lip as her fingers tangled in the blanket across her legs. “Can I just ask one thing?”

“Of course” came the immediate response. 

“Do you ....I mean are you in love with them both?” Rey asking hesitantly. “Or is it just the pheromone response?”

The answer was immediate. “Oh sweetheart no. What I feel for my mates is love, pure and simple. The love is different for each, but no less real. The rest of it, that’s just the icing on the cake.”  Amilyn turned in the chair at the tap on the door.

A petite nurse popped her head into the room. “Dr.  Holdo ? The lab is nearly done with Ben and Kylo, you asked me to let you know.”

“Thank  you Nurse .”  Amilyn once again shifted her attention to Rey. “I’m going to the lab to finish the process, but I’m fairly certain that it’s just going to confirm my suspicions. In the meantime, I’d suggest that you take a few minutes to sit and talk with Ben and Kylo. The three of you have a lot to discuss.”

“I’m just a little nervous about seeing them again” she admitted quietly. “They’re intense individually, but together they just make my head spin.”

Amilyn nodded with a knowing smile. “I can just imagine. But I can help with that if you’d like. All emergency responders are used to keeping emergency blockers on hand for calls. It’s a thin strip that can be placed on the nose, like the breathing strips that help with colds. The difference is that there is a chemical blocker to filter out pheromones. It prevents a Heat or Rut from affecting the emergency responder. I can give you one to help you remain clear headed” she offered, stepping to a cabinet on the wall.

“That might be good. The last twenty-four hours have been so...” she broke off with a wave of her hands as she took the small package from Amilyn. 

“I hear that. I’m going to get Ben and Kylo, get them set up with a blocker as well and that should give you about an hour of clear time to chat.” Amilyn left the room to get the boys after making sure that Rey knew how to apply the blocker strip. 

Several floors away, Kylo leaned against the wall watching as his brother took the needle in the arm for the bloodwork. He absently rubbed at the bandage wrapped around his elbow, his own blood already drawn. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother, currently staring off into the distance as the lab tech prepped to draw his blood. Ben was notoriously squeamish around needles, he couldn’t even stand being in the same room while Kylo had gotten his first ink. He could only shake his head as he wandered back to the chair to wait.

His hands tapped lightly over his thighs, his Alpha screaming up to the surface as he thought about getting back to his Omega. To Rey. Dr. Holdo had been adamant about speaking with Rey first, giving her some time to read about what was happening. His Alpha roared at the idea of tasting her, touching her but the little voice in his head just wouldn’t stop talking. 

_ ‘Ben is going to touch her too. Taste her skin. He’ll scent her. She’ll smell like him’. _

He felt the growl rising in his chest, the agitation building as he fought back against it. He took several deep breaths, his mind drifting to Rey. Had it really only been a matter of hours since he touched her? Scented her? His fingers traced over his wrist to the gland there, the gland that only hours before Rey had tasted. Kylo felt the blood surge to his cock as he recalled the feel of her hot little tongue dragging over the sensitive skin. He’d barely been able to hold back the moan at sight of her lips on his skin. 

He glanced over to his brother still sitting in the chair waiting for the lab tech to finish her preparation as his thumb grazed over his wrist. He brought his wrist closer to his face, inhaling the scent he knew as his own with the sweetness he knew was Rey. He felt the flush roll through him as he caught the lingering scent of his Omega. Kylo let his eyes dart around the room and seeing no one paying attention to him, he allowed his Alpha to take over. With a low growl his own tongue swept out over his wrist, tasting Rey on his skin. His eyes drifted closed as the taste of her exploded on his tongue, her face filling his mind. 

_ In his mind she was beneath him, her body wrapped around his as his tongue dragged over her skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her taste would be all consuming, her breathy sounds rich in his ear.  _

_ “Alpha, please” she’d whimper, her hips arching up against his and her fingers digging into his shoulders.  _

_ “Yes Omega” he growled against her skin, his hands fisting in her hair to tug her head back. His eyes went straight to the flushed gland at her neck, the raised pink skin calling to him. His lips dropped to the skin, parting as his tongue swept out to taste her. At the scrape of his teeth against her, he scented her arousal in the air around them; felt the heat at her core as he ground his hardened cock against her.  _

_ Kylo felt the dark thrill race through him as she gasped below him, her body rocking against his desperately. His hands moved over her fragrant skin, pushing her shirt slowly up her body. “Good girl” he murmured darkly as her arms lifted above her head for him to draw the shirt from her body. He lifted to an elbow to gaze over her body, taking in the sight of her tightly pebbled nipples. His brow furrowed as she stretched a slender arm out to the side.  _

_ “Alpha” she purred, her fingers reaching out to tug Ben closer.  _

_ He reared back with a low growl deep in his chest, the proximity of his brother, another Alpha this close to his Omega. The scent of them, of his brother and Rey drifted across his senses. He could only watch as Ben dipped his head to take Rey’s lips with his, shocked as her hand grasped his to bring to her breast.  _

_ She tore her lips from Ben, his lips moving over her neck as she spoke. “Please Kylo, touch me. Touch me Alpha....Kylo please...” _

“Kylo? Mr. Ren?” 

Kylo jumped as the technician tapped his shoulder. “Yes?” he ground out, his mind struggling to catch up. 

“Uh, sorry. Your brother is almost done if you’d like to sit with him” she answered, pointing to the empty chair next to Ben. 

“Yeah, fine” he muttered. He waited until she walked away, shifting to adjust his half hard cock in his jeans before standing. He strode across the room to join his brother, rolling his eyes as he watched Ben in the chair with his eyes pinched closed. He started to  tease Ben about his needle issues when he scented it. He narrowed his eyes as he inhaled deeply,  the scent of Rey and his brother together fresh.

As children they’d always been able to scent each other, the changes in their moods or temperament coming across crystal clear through their changing scent. Ben had always been the first to know when  Kylo was sick, often taking care of his brother before his parents even knew that he was sick.  Kylo had on more than one occasion come to Bens defense when he was being picked on or bullied by classmates. Even now as he scented his brother's unease, Kylo could smell the sweetness that could only be Rey. 

Ben hissed as the tech slid the needle into his arm, breathing deeply at the light sting. As an Alpha it was embarrassing enough to have a fear of needles, but to have his brother watching him just made it worse. He heard Kylo pacing in front of him and cracked an eye as he waited for the teasing. While the tech finished the blood draw and placed the bandage on his arm, he opened his eyes. With all of his pacing, Ben could see Kylo working himself into a snit complete with clenched fists and his jaw working. 

“Spit it out brother. I can smell your ‘pissed off’. What’s the issue?”

Kylo stopped his pacing, keeping his back to his brother as he spoke. “I need you to explain how  Reys scent came to be all over you,” he asked, his voice carefully smooth.

The sigh was deep as Ben stood, knowing that his time had run out on having this conversation. “I’d imagine the same way it got on you,” he answered dryly. 

Kylo pushed down the growl that was threatening to break free. His mind went back to the fantasy that had played out in his head, the image of Ben touching Rey while he looked on. If he was being completely honest with himself, the emotions that he thought he’d feel were curiously absent. Instead, he focused on the pleasure that his Omega was feeling in that moment. 

“You saw me with her, the way she scented me. You were alone with her Ben. Did you fuck her?” he asked, his voice cold. 

Ben felt his own growl now, gripping his brother to turn him around. “No, I didn’t fuck her you asshole. I wouldn’t treat her that way.”

“Then how is it that I can smell her on your skin, on your clothes?” he growled.

“She was giving her statement and she became emotional. I felt myself responding to her distress, I couldn’t help but to hold her. Things got out of hand Kylo, we reacted to each other’s scents and before I knew it I felt her...well she licked my gland. Things got...heated” Ben responded, feeling the flush.

Kylo searched Ben’s face and seeing the flush he sighed. “Yeah well, I’ve never reacted that way to an Omega  either so I get it. I don’t know that I like it, but I get it.”

“How in the world are we going to do this?” Ben wondered aloud.

“Look, I think we need to talk to Rey to see if she even wants to consider this. Why even debate on a scenario that may not ever happen?”

Ben stood there stunned for a long moment, the idea that Rey may want to walk away from them entirely hitting him harder than he thought it would. His skin crawled at the idea that he may not touch her again or taste her again. 

Kylo nearly laughed at the way his brothers scent changed, the darkness flowing as he considered the possibilities. 

“Relax Ben. Don’t let yourself get carried away quite yet. Dr.  Holdo said that we have to get the results back and we need to talk to Rey.”

Both brothers turned at the knock on the door to see Dr. Holdo standing in front of them. 

“I see we’re being civil again” she started off with, her lips curved. “Well, the lab is already working on all of the bloodwork, it won’t take us long to get the results. In the meantime, Rey would like to speak with both of you. But she has a condition.”

“Condition?” Kylo asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

“She is concerned about the combination of scents impacting her again. She was overwhelmed.”

Ben felt his brow furrow as he asked, “What does she want us to do?”

“As first responders I’m sure that at some point you’ve needed an emergency blocker. I’ve already set her up with one and she is asking for you both to do the same. Have a conversation with Rey. Not with an Omega.”

They exchanged glances and at the same time nodded, reaching out to take the packets that Dr. Holdo was holding out.

She watched carefully as they applied their blockers. “You’ll have about an hour before the blocker wears off. Make the hour count gentleman.” Dr.  Holdo led them through the hallways and back to Rey’s room. “Now, I’m going to give you some privacy to chat, I’m heading up to the lab to see if we can get the results finalized. Good luck.” 

Inside her room, Rey twisted her fingers together nervously as she waited for Ben and Kylo. The blocker strip across her nose caused her more than a couple moments of anxiety. Before, she’d been able to scent both Ben and Kylo as they approached the room and with the blocker she couldn't scent the nurse who had been in to assist her. Her mind raced at the idea that without their scent she would feel differently about them, or worse if they couldn’t scent her they wouldn’t feel the same way. Her fingers had twisted the blanket nearly in a knot when the knock sounded at the door.

“Come in” she called, her voice shaky.

She felt the smile as they walked in, the twin Alpha’s dominating the space with their size and dark good looks. She let her eyes wander for a moment, taking in the subtle differences between them. Kylo with his longer hair and broad shoulders, Ben with his glasses and more subtle lean build. Before Ben slid his hands into his pockets, she couldn’t help but notice the span of his hands on the door as he closed it and felt the shiver as she recalled the hot press of his hands against her. As she met Kylos gaze, she found her heart beating a little faster at the heat in his eyes and she was relieved to feel the zing of excitement even without their scents.

It was Kylo who spoke first, breaking the tension. “Can we sit?” he asked, gesturing to the chairs near her bed. 

“Of course” she murmured, her face flushed.

“How are you feeling? Any pain?” Kylo asked, his hands resting on his thighs.

She shook her head with a small smile. “No, they’ve been so wonderful here. They’ve kept my pain managed and assured me that I’ll be back on my feet in no time. Tomorrow, I should be able to go home for rest.”

Ben exchanged a glance with  Kylo before turning to Rey. “Sweetheart, we’re going to have to talk about where you can go. Right now, your shop and the apartment are still considered crime scenes. There was a lot of damage and it’s not safe for you to be there.”

Her face fell as she listened, sagging back in the bed in disappointment. She struggled against the tears threatening to fall. “I can’t go home?” she whispered.

In an instant, Ben reached out to take her hand gently. “Not yet, but you have my word that my team will process everything as soon as possible so that we can get you back. Is there someone that you can stay with for a few nights?”

For a long moment she could only stare at their hands joined together as they rested against the blanket. “I moved here only a few months ago for a fresh start. I don’t have anyone” she murmured. 

Kylo surged to his feet with a growl. “Yes, you do little one, you have me” he offered, glancing to his brother with a nod. “You have us. You aren’t alone.”

Rey shuddered out a breath, pushing back the tears determinedly. “I guess that’s true if the lab work comes back and confirms Dr.  Holdo’s suspicions.”

Kylo brushed his fingers over her check to tip her chin up. “Do you want it to confirm her suspicions?” he asked, uncertain without being able to scent her. His thumb moved softly over her skin, raising goosebumps across her arm.

Rey flushed deeply at the feel of their hands on her and peeking up from her eyelashes answered. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I umm, well I mean that I am attracted to you both. But I don’t want to come between you.”

Ben looked to  Kylo while she spoke. “I’m not going sugar coat it  love , this is all new to us. I can imagine there is going to be a lot that we  have to figure out. But we both agreed that we aren’t interested in walking away from this.”

Kylo nodded. “And lord knows my mother will tell you that dealing with a Solo male is hard enough, but you’d be dealing with two. Two Alpha males that have already have some issues and are likely to struggle sharing your attention,” he spoke bluntly, sitting on the bed next to her. 

Her head whipped to the side as Ben grumbled before shifting to sit opposite her brother on the bed. The giggle bubbled up before she could stop it. “It’s like two toddlers fighting over the same toy,” she giggled out.

Ben and  Kylo just looked down at her giggling and had to chuckle alongside her. “Well, we told you that we have to figure out how to handle this” Ben responded, his leg warm against hers. “When we were here earlier, we had no idea that a Triad was even something in the realm of possibilities. After talking to Dr. Holdo, we got a crash course.”

Kylo eased closer still, his hand smoothing over her arm as he spoke now. “She said that she gave you the information about Triads to read over. I imagine what you read was pretty blunt.”

Rey flushed again thinking back to the passages regarding polyamory. “It was pretty blunt" she admitted. “Explicit at times, especially describing the mating ritual.” She plucked at the blanket, peeking at Ben and  Kylo in turn.

It was Kylo that noticed the flush building over her chest and the way her nipples pebbled against the thin cotton of the hospital gown. His lips curved slowly, his decision made easier as he witnessed her reaction. “Explicit hmmm? Did the idea of being with two Alphas excite you little one?” he asked, his voice dropping low.

Ben tipped his head to the side as he watched her reaction, watching her lips part with a sudden intake of breath. In an instant he recalled the earlier visit and the sudden spike in her scent that had sent him and  Kylo into a rage. “Were you thinking of us earlier love? Was that sweet scent we caught all because you were thinking of us?” he purred out with a great deal of satisfaction.

Her breath shuddered out as her dream flew through her mind, feeling even more so real now with the  both of them so casually touching her. She felt the low throb of desire between her legs, the wet heat pooling to dampen her panties. Her gland at her neck pulsed in time with her heartbeat, aching with need. “Yes,” she whimpered, dropping her eyes. 

Kylo shifted to face her fully now, glancing to his brother who mirrored him. He cursed the blocker at his nose, his Alpha desperately seeking her scent. His eyes shifted to his brother sensing the same frustration from him. “Did you imagine us touching you little one?”

Rey gasped as his fingers whispered across the gland at her wrist. “I dreamt of you,” she  murmured, her voice shaky. 

As if they shared one mind Ben and Kylo lifted her wrists to their lips , their lips pressing softly to her gland as their eyes locked onto her face. Rey moaned aloud  as Ben swept his tongue over the sensitive skin there, the taste of her  wild on his tongue.  His chest rumbled with pleasure at the sound of her moan, his Alpha  pleased.

Kylo nibbled lightly, watching her reaction to his brother . His lips curved when Ben scraped his teeth against her now pink gland, nipping at her skin. The blood surged to his cock as her eyes rolled , her mouth dropping open as she sucked in a breath. Every sound of pleasure she made brought him pleasure in return.

Ben felt his brother watching them closely, Kylo’s lips still on her wrist. He lapped at her skin, greedy for the taste of her, the rumble building in his chest. His hand shifted to adjust himself in his jeans, the hard line of his dick pressing insistently against the unforgiving fabric. He watched in fascination as Kylo leaned into Rey, dropping her hand to his lap as he drew his mouth over her neck. He vaguely registered Reys fingers tightening on his as he watched Kylo suckle on her skin. He felt his jaw working when her head tipped to the side, allowing Kylo more access and when her tiny little hand moved to palm Kylo through his jeans he knew what he had to do. 

Rising to his knees on the bed, he took her lips with a growl of pleasure swallowing the moan she let loose. Her mouth parted eagerly under his, her tongue swirling against his before her hand dropped to fist in his shirt. Ben heard the moan low in the chest of his brother while Rey stroked Kylo, feeling the bed shift as he arched into her touch. His hand curled into her hair, tugging her back as he kissed her.

Ben jolted as a knock sounded at the door, tearing his lips from Rey. Faintly he heard Dr. Holdo outside the door asking to come in. “NO! Give us a minute” he bellowed, the growl ripping from his chest. He shushed Rey quietly, her whimper pulling at his already stretched thin resolve. His eyes met Kylo as he too eased back from Rey. 

He had expected to feel something off, something wrong seeing his brother touching Rey. Instead, he’d felt a sort of satisfaction in the pleasure she derived from touching them both. His Alpha wasn’t screaming as he’d expected, instead it wanted more. Ben searched Kylos face and instinctively knew that Kylo felt the same. 

“Little one, hold on little one. We have company darlin’” Kylo whispered, scrubbing a hand over his face, getting to his feet next to the bed. 

Rey sagged back in the bed, her breath coming quickly as she struggled to find her calm. Her body was on fire at the hands of the two Alphas. She felt her pussy clenching around nothing, desperate for more and throbbing. She chuckled as she watched Ben and Kylo adjusting themselves as they stood next to the bed, both of them sharing a nearly identical pained look. 

Kylo leaned over the bed, his hand next to her as he whispered fiercely. “You did this to us little Omega. If there weren’t someone at the door, you’d help us wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes Alpha” she whispered back, leaning up to meet his lips.

Ben rolled his eyes now, as Dr.  Holdo knocked on the door again. “C’mon you two. We’ve got company.”

Rey smiled shyly now and called out for Dr. Holdo to come in, adjusted the blanket over her. 

Amilyn stepped into the room with a question on her lips. She took in the flush across all three of them and the tell-tale evidence of a hickey on Rey and smiled knowingly. She nodded in approval as Ben and Kylo both stood shoulder to shoulder behind Rey, their hands laid gently on her shoulders. 

“I'm glad to see that you’ve been able to uhm...talk” she quipped, thoroughly enjoying the guilty looks on their faces. “I’m here to tell you, without a doubt that you are indeed the Triad that I thought you were. Your compatibility markers are extremely high and should you chose to follow through with the mating ritual, I see no reason that it wouldn’t be successful.”

Rey felt the tears again, the idea that she’d found not one but two mates filling her with joy. She glanced up to the boys, seeing the same look of shock and awe on their faces. “So, what now?” she asked, her voice thick with emotion. 

“Well, that’s all up to you Rey. You and the boys. You  have to decide how you want to proceed. Medically speaking there isn’t anything for me to give you other than support should you need. You’re healthy, it looks like in a day or two we’ll release you to go home and once your home, you figure out your new normal.”

Ben glanced down, his hand rubbing lightly against her shoulder. “Is there anything that we need to do, to help her?”

Dr.  Holdo smiled softly. “Right now, keep her in bed – to rest! And I’m going to suggest that you all follow up with me periodically so that I can answer questions or navigate any tricky situations. Other than that, take care of each other. Her primary care physician will have more details on her follow up from the assault and she’ll most likely have follow up there as well.”

As she walked out of the room, she threw a smile over her shoulder. “Remember what I told you Rey. I’m here if you need me.”

As the door clicked closed behind her, Ben and Kylo sat at her side again. For several long moments there was only silence as the trio sat quietly with their thoughts. Rey glanced down to see Ben and Kylo lace their fingers with her, the warmth of their hands anchoring her. “I think I want this with you” she offered quietly. 

“Are you sure little one?” Kylo asked, his voice low.

“There is a lot we haven’t talked about yet love” Ben chimed in. 

Rey tugged her fingers free and carefully peeled the emergency blocker strip from her nose. “I thought that my reactions to you were because of your scents and I realize that it’s far more than just your scent. You make me feel safe, protected and wanted.”

She turned toward Kylo and cupped his face gently. “We can figure it out” she murmured, peeling the strip away from his nose. Her lips curved as his eyes dilated at the first inhale of her scent. 

Rey turned to Ben now, her fingers smoothing over his face as once again she carefully peeled away the strip over his nose. His reaction was not unlike his brothers, his eyes closing as her scent washed over him. “We’ll do it together.”

Ben dragged himself back to the moment, looking past Rey to his brother. “Stay with us” he murmured. 

Kylo looked surprised for a moment and then nodded in agreement. “He’s right. When you’re released, stay with us. We can figure things out together.”

Rey frowned, her earlier concerns coming back. “I don’t know guys, I really need to have my own space especially if this is going to work. We have a lot to figure...” she broke off as Ben took her hand again. 

“You will have your own space. The brownstone is plenty big for all of us. I have the top floor, Kylo is on the bottom level and you could have the guest suite on the main floor. You’d have your own entrance and easy access to the kitchen and laundry while you’re recovering. Stay with us. Please” he asked.

Her chin quivered as  Kylo took her other hand, his voice thick as he too asked. “Please.”

She swallowed down her fear and answered with her heart. “Yes.”


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our Triad begins the process of settling in a home as they work to find their path through everything. As things begin to develop at home, will Ben and Kylo be able to let go of old issues?
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
“Rey? Ben?” he called, his foot on the first step of the staircase while he waited for a response. With a frown he climbed the stairs to his brothers floor. Approaching the top landing he opened his mouth to call again when he heard a faint sound. He crept down the hall, his head cocked to the side as he listened. 
> 
> Kylo felt the rage building as he heard the breathy sighs of Rey and the sounds of rustling sheets. His fist balled in a rage when he heard her cry out, Ben responding with a growled “Omega” and he saw red. He stormed down the hall, shoulder blocking the door open with a roar.

With a satisfied smile, Rey smoothed the blanket over the freshly made bed. Ben and  Kylo had insisted on purchasing a  brand-new bed for the guest suite that only a few days ago she’d moved into. After being released from the hospital and against the better judgement of Ben,  Kylo had taken Rey to see her shop. Ben hadn’t been able to let Rey inside thanks to the crime scene tape still spread across the front of the shop, but he had an officer keeping watch over the property. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t take you in to get anything yet sweetheart. Until we get the all-clear from the CSU team, I can only let you look from the outside” Ben told her. He jumped out to help her from the car, keeping his arm around her waist. 

She’d burst into tears standing in front of her shop as she took in the spray paint, shattered glass and the destruction of furniture that she’d spent so much time on.  Kylo had all but leapt from the car at her tears and she’d found herself wrapped between two walls of Alpha. After her tears had slowed, Ben and  Kylo had brought her home to rest again and spent the rest of the day catering to her every need. 

Ben had convinced her to spend an hour shopping online and somehow, he managed to have every piece of furniture she’d picked out delivered the next afternoon.  Kylo had convinced Phasma while she was at the scene to pack as much as she could from Reys dresser and closet to at least keep her comfortable, though if she had to guess the t-shirts she’d found tucked in her bathroom belonged to one if not both of the boys. 

She took one last look around the room, finally feeling that it was done and then wandered out to the living area.  Kylo was standing in the living room, his go-bag already packed for his shift. In just the few days she’d been living there, she had already come to be very nervous every time that  Kylo left for work. Rey felt a certain anxiety when Ben worked, but because he was a detective and not answering calls like  Kylo , it felt different. 

Kylo caught her staring at him, nibbling her bottom lip as she watched him get ready. “What’s wrong little one?” he asked, securing his gun in his holster. 

“Nothing” she murmured, handing him his badge. 

His finger lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. “It’s not nothing Rey. Something is bothering you” he replied, dipping his head to nuzzle at her neck. “I can scent it.” 

She shivered as his lips just barely grazed her skin. “I’m just worried.”

His hands rubbed up and down her arms soothingly. “I’m perfectly safe little one. We talked about this  remember? I wear the vest and  Phas has my back.”

“I know. I can’t help it” she replied, her lip quivering slightly.

He tugged her into his arms, settling her under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ll text you over my shift and Ben is going to be working from home for the next few days. He can check on my status anytime you need him to. OK?”

“Ok. I’m sorry. I just...you know. Be safe please” she murmured, reluctantly stepping away from him. 

Kylo tugged her close again, dropping his lips to hers with low growl. For the first time since being an officer, he had someone other than himself to think of. Someone that would be worried if something happened to him. Feeling her anxiety over his well-being sparked something deep inside of him, something that he’d not felt even with Kay in the past. Her lips parted beneath his with a sigh, allowing his tongue to sweep in against her to tease. He felt her fingertips dig in against his back as her arms wound around him again, her answering moan to his growl igniting his senses. 

His thick arms lifted her off her feet to mold her body to his, his hand supporting her back to press her closer and closer. Her scent grew wild and dark as her arousal built, her body responding to his. Instinctively she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, hissing at the feel of his growing erection against her core. Blindly he turned in the small space to press her against the wall, his hips grinding against hers. 

She rocked her hips against his erection, the ridge of his cock rubbing against her soaked pussy. Rey moaned as his hands gripped her ass, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he thrust against her. His tongue teased against her, his taste rich in her mouth. Rey ripped her lips from his with a cry as the gun on his belt pressed against the stitches causing her to jerk away in pain. Her hand flew to her side to press against her bandages, her eyes watering at the pain.

“Damnit! Little one, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he swore, moving quickly into the kitchen to place her on the counter bellowing for Ben. He set her ever so gently on the counter, his hands moving anxiously over her body as he tried to check over her. 

“It’s fine  Kylo , it’s fine” she panted out, her body still on fire from his touch. 

“BEN!” he bellowed again, turning back to Rey almost in a panic now. He heard the thunder of footsteps from the stairs behind him and started barking out orders over his shoulder to his brother. “Call the doctor now, she may have ripped open her stitches”.

Ben rushed into the room wildly, taking in the sight of a flushed Rey with her hand to her side and nearly knocked  Kylo to the ground as he pushed between them. “What happened sweetheart? Are you bleeding?” he asked, gently lifting her shirt to check. 

“I’m fine Ben, honestly. I...uh, we got a little carried away” she murmured, still unsure how to proceed considering that only moments before she was making out wildly with his brother. Her body throbbed with a deep-seated ache, the scents of her Alphas surrounding her while her body demanded release.

Ben threw a fierce look over his shoulder to his brother, scenting the heightened arousal in the air around him. His eyes took in the flush and bulge in  Kylos pants and growled threateningly. “Seriously? What’d you do?”

Kylo fought back his own urge to return the growl. “I got carried away. I wasn’t thinking. My gun must’ve hit her side” he rumbled out, shoving back against his brother.

“You need to be more careful with her! She isn’t fully recovered...” Ben barked out, breaking off in  surprise as Rey shoved them away. 

“I’m fine damnit!” she shouted. “You need to stop treating me like I’m some sort of helpless little Omega. I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to, and you won’t break me” she hissed out, jumping down from the counter with a wince. 

She swatted both sets of hands that reached for her away as she whirled to face them. “If I want to climb one or both of you like a tree, I will. If I want to get fucked up against the wall, I will. You don’t get to act like I’m fragile or can’t make my own choices. I’ll tell you when to stop, I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough” she hissed out, narrowing her eyes as the boys exchanged concerned glances. 

“And you!” she grumbled, poking a slender finger into Bens chest as she marched up to him. “You should be ashamed of yourself coming in here and shoving your brother, barking orders at him. You owe him an apology Ben”.

Ben felt his mouth open in shock as she stood in front of tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him and he shot a look to his brother standing to his side with a similar expression. 

“ You’re right love, I shouldn’t have shoved  Kylo ” he began, narrowing his own eyes at  Kylo who was currently smirking. “I was just worried when I saw your tears. I shouldn’t have yelled” he ground out, irritated now by his brother.

Kylo chuckled and clapped a hand to Bens shoulder. “Yeah Ben, no need to blow it out of proportion...” he started, snapping his mouth shut when Rey whirled on him her eyes blazing. 

“Oh no you don’t!” she exclaimed, her finger poking at him now. “Don’t you sit there with that smug Alpha grin. You were just as bad, shoving your brother and acting like a toddler who couldn’t share his toy.”

It only took the sound of the doorbell to rip them out of their argument. In an instant, Rey watched them transform in front of her eyes.  Kylo’s stance changed immediately, his body coiling as he prepared to defend. He exchanged a look with Ben and at his nod, Ben tucked Rey behind him. Rey trembled at the wild yo-yo of emotions. She barely registered the movements as Ben pressed her backwards behind him, caging in her in safely. Rey pressed her face into his back, inhaling the scent that was Ben as he curled his arm behind him to wrap her securely against him. 

Kylo crept towards the door, his gun low at his side. A quick glance behind him assured him that Rey was safe as he peeked through the peephole. 

“Son of a bitch” he muttered, putting the safety back on before holstering his gun. He reached for the door handle with a sigh. “Hello Mother.”

Leia lifted a brow at his tone. “Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to work already?” she asked, brushing past him to step into the foyer.

Rey peeked around Ben, her fingers still gripping the back of his shirt. “ Kylo ?” she called out, her voice a little uncertain.

Leia watched in fascination as Ben tugged Rey from behind him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. She glanced over to  Kylo , more than a little shocked to see the concern on his face as he brushed past her to join them. 

“Did I come at a bad time?” she asked, the puzzlement clear in her tone. 

Kylo locked eyes with his brother on a sigh. “No Mother. I’m just heading out for my shift and Rey was a little nervous that’s all” he replied, gathering his bag.

“Nervous? Why ever would she be nervous?” Leia asked with a chuckle. 

Ben rolled his eyes, his arm tightening around Rey. “He faces  danger out there every day. For the first few years after we joined the force, Dad told me all about you sitting at home waiting for desk sarge to report in that we were fine”.

Leia at least had the dignity to flush gracefully. “Yes, well I wasn’t aware that you knew that” she commented, tugging her sweater to brush at invisible lint. 

Kylo felt the laugh bubbling up and leaned down to press his lips softly to Reys. “I didn’t mean to upset you little one. And we are going to finish what we started soon” he whispered with a wink, smirking as her face flushed pink.

As he straightened, he nodded to Ben. “Take care of her today, and make sure you leave soon to get her for her checkup”.

“Be safe Brother” Ben offered with a nod, watching as  Kylo prepared to leave. 

Leia marveled at the difference a weeks' time had made. The last time Ben and  Kylo had been in the room with Rey, they’d been at each other's throats; their Alpha ruling their emotions. Now even as Ben held Rey close to his side, he barely reacted to the kiss that  Kylo placed on Reys lips. She tipped her face for the kiss  Kylo brushed across her check, snagging his hand. “Be safe” she murmured, watching him leave.

As the door closed behind  Kylo , Ben couldn’t help but ask. “What brings you here today Mom?”, walking Rey through the kitchen to sit carefully in the living room. 

Leia followed behind the pair, frowning at the careful steps Rey was taking. “Rey? Are you alright? I didn’t think you’d be in quite this much pain still” she asked, sitting across from her now.

She cast a glance up to Ben, her face flushing yet again as she cleared her throat. “I um, just pulled a little too hard that’s all.  So what can I do for you Captain Organa?”

“Leia, please” she responded. “I’m actually here to apologize to you for my behavior while you were still in the hospital.”

It was Bens turn to raise a brow. “Really now?”

“I am capable of admitting when I’m wrong smartass.” Leia glowered at him, her face every bit irritated Alpha Mother. 

“Ben!” Rey whispered fiercely. “Don’t mind him  Capta ...Leia. He’s a touch cranky right now.”

“It’s alright dear, I know how he can get. Ben, be a dear and bring in some refreshments for us.”

His eyes narrowed at the imperious tone in her voice, but he simply nodded and moved to the kitchen.

Shaking her head at her son Leia shifted back in the chair, letting her critical gaze sweep over Rey. “How are you really Rey? Are the boys treating you well?”

“I don’t mean to sound hateful, but the last conversation we had at the hospital was pretty intense. You seemed to have a real issue with me coming home with them.” Rey thought back to the heated conversation with Leia when the boys made it clear that she was coming home with them. 

With a sigh, Leia only nodded. “You’re right. And I’m not going to pretend like I don’t have issues still.  But, I’ve done some research thanks to Dr.  Holdo and my husband made it pretty clear to me that none of this is up to me.”

Ben snorted behind her, keeping the laughter choked back. “Really? Dad made you realize that?”

“Yes Benjamin, your father pointed out to me that things went badly after the whole...Kay thing. It sent your brother into the military, you into the force instead of University like you planned originally. I can’t, I won’t let another situation tear our family apart. We lost enough time” she replied, her voice cracking. 

Ben laid a hand on his mother's shoulder, her glassy eyes tearing at him. “I know” he murmured. 

Rey felt the tears in her own eyes as she watched Ben comfort his mother. “Leia, I understand. You’re protective of your family. I don’t blame you.”

Leia shook off the lingering tears and drew a deep breath. “Yes, well. My sons have made up their mind to make this Triad thing work. So, with that being the case I am going to support my boys and that means supporting you. I understand that you have a follow up  appointment today?”

“I do. Just need to have the stiches evaluated, make sure everything is healing the way it should.”

“Well, if you’d let  me I’d like to take you to the appointment and if you feel up to it afterwards, we could go have lunch. Maybe get to know you a little more than what I’ve read in the case file.”

Quickly Ben jumped into the conversation. “Oh. Oh mom, no. It’s alright. I’m ready to take her, really. It’s fine.”

Rey elbowed Ben with a chuckle. “It’s alright Ben. I think I’d like to get out of the house for a little while, stretch my legs.”

He knelt in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. “Sweetheart, are you sure?”

“Ben, relax. It’s not like she’s taking me to prison. She’s giving me a ride to the doctor. Besides, you said you had work to do and this will give you time to do it.”

His hand lifted to cup her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her lip. “Alright, but later we relax and watch a movie. No more activity for you.”

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth, before letting her lips curve. “No activity? Not even a little?” she purred, her fingers tangling in his  t-shirt .

“Well, maybe just a little” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

“Ahem”. Ben and Rey jerked  apart, their bubble popped by the clearing of  Leias throat. “While I’m willing to be supportive, I don’t know that I want to watch” she offered, her voice bland. “Rey, I’ll wait for you outside. I’ll be ready when you are.”

_ *** _

A pair of hours later, Ben  struggled to keep his focus as he listened to the recording from the hospital. 

_ “Ky. _ _ ..Officer _ _ Ren kept demanding that he let me go but he just kept getting more and more rough. I still had the mag light in my  _ _ hand _ _ and I whacked him with it. That’s when...when...he dragged the knife...”.  _

Ben jabbed a finger on the pause button, his anger building as her listened to Rey breakdown into tears on the recording. “Fuck!” he cursed, shoving away from the desk to pace in agitation. He’d been making his notes for the case file and every tear and catch in her voice ripped at his Alpha. He wanted to corner Hux in his cell and make him feel every bit as terrified as he’d made Rey feel. He wanted to pummel him, feel the crack of bones under his hands. Scent the blood as he defended his Omega. 

With a roar he heaved a glass at the wall, watching as it shattered against the wall. He gripped the back of his chair as he fought back his fury. In an instant he was back in that hospital room feeling helpless as his Omega wept in front of him, her body trembling in his arms. 

He closed his eyes against the wave of emotion, his Alpha screaming just under the surface. He took several long, slow breaths feeling his jaw tick as he struggled for control. He lifted his eyes to the computer screen on the desk in front of him, his mind made up to finish the task at hand. He picked up his phone and sitting back in the chair, pressed play again. 

His head cocked to the side as he heard himself growling in the recording, his thumb pushing the volume up as he listened intently. His mouth dropped open in shock as he heard himself and Rey, the sounds of their lips meeting sultry and erotic to his ears. Ben felt the rush of blood to his cock as her whimper of  _ ‘Alpha’ _ rang in his ears again. 

Once  again he jabbed at the pause button, staring down at the phone in his hand. His cock twitched in his jeans, his hand dropping to his adjust himself.  _ ‘I can’t’  _ he thought to himself, glancing around the empty office. His Alpha snarled in disagreement and jumping to his feet he paced the small space of his office, fighting the war with his common sense and now his Alpha.

“Fuck it” he growled out, storming across the hall to his bedroom suite. 

Ben dropped into the oversized armchair in the corner of his room, his fingers making quick work of the button on his jeans. He could only shake his head at himself, feeling like an over eager teenaged Alpha again as he pushed the jeans down his thick thighs. Before he could talk himself out of it, he once again pressed play.

As the breathy sounds of Rey’s pleasure filled the room, he wrapped his hand around his already hardened cock to squeeze at the base. Through the speaker of the phone he heard the rustling of the stiff hospital sheets as he remembered pressing Rey back into the bed. Instantly he was taken back to that moment, the feel of her thighs as they spread around his hips and the taste of her gland on his tongue as he dragged his tongue over her skin. 

He groaned aloud as his balls tightened viciously, his hand moving rapidly over his cock as the tip dripped with precum. His hand was slick with it now as he stroked himself, curving his hand around the thick wide head on every upstroke. Every gasp, every pant from her lips drove his hand faster and faster. He could nearly taste her on his tongue again as he relived the moment with Rey wrapped around him, his tongue lathing over her before suckling at her raised gland. Almost in time with his thoughts, she cried out over the recording; her voice high and thin as she called out for her Alpha. He was so close, his eyes drooping as he panted; his finger dragging the across the slider on the recording app to begin again.

Ben’s breath was harsh now as he chased his orgasm, his fingertips brushing against the ridge of his knot; a knot that wouldn’t pop until he was in Rut with his Omega but already sensitive from the scent of Rey filling his home. Every brush of his fingertips on his knot, drew a fresh burst of precum to slick over his hand and a moan to rip from his lips. 

Just a floor below,  Kylo pulled to a stop in front of the brown stone and dropped the squad car into park. “I just want to go in and check  really quick, make sure her appointment went well.” 

Gwen could only raise a brow her the smirk spread across her lips. “Real quick huh? She’s already got you  wrapped, doesn’t she?”

“Bite me  Phas ” he muttered, ducking out of the car.

He jogged up the stairs and let himself in calling for Rey. He walked through the main floor to peek into her room, hoping to find her napping or reading.  Kylo pushed the door open with a frown, the bed empty and quiet. He glanced out of the bedroom window, seeing Bens Jeep in the drive. Puzzled, he moved through the house checking every room on the main floor. 

“Rey? Ben?” he called, his foot on the first step of the staircase while he waited for a response. With a frown he climbed the stairs to his  brothers floor. Approaching the top landing he opened his mouth to call again when he heard a faint sound. He crept down the hall, his head cocked to the side as he listened. 

Kylo felt the rage building as he heard the breathy sighs of Rey and the sounds of rustling sheets. His fist balled in a rage when he heard her cry out, Ben responding with a growled “Omega” and he saw red. He stormed down the hall, shoulder blocking the door open with a roar.

Ben felt the orgasm build his thighs flexing as he fucked up into his hand, Reys voice in his ear.  Again her voice cried out on the recording and Ben came, his hand squeezing his cock as he pumped out ropes of semen over his shirt. His body bowed as he erupted, his eyes squeezed closed as he growled out “Omega.”

His eyes flew open as the door crashed against the wall, his brother barreling into the room. “What the fuck,  Kylo ?” he bellowed, dragging his  tee-shirt over his head to cover himself.

“Where is she Ben?” he growled out, his fists still clenched. The phone clattered to the floor drawing the eyes of both men as Rey and Ben could be heard. “You recorded yourselves fucking?”

“No! Of course not!” Ben stammered, getting to his feet hurriedly tucking himself back in to his jeans. “Listen to me...” Ben and  Kylo turned to the phone as their  mothers' voice rang out.

_ “Benjamin Organa- Solo! What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” _

Ben leaned over to snatch the phone from the floor, pausing the recording. “It was from her statement at the hospital. I already told you things got heated, it’s why you could scent Rey on me”.

Kylo searched his face as his rage faded. “Where is she?”

“Mom took her to the doctor. She wanted to take her out to lunch and get to know her, I’ve been working on the case file while they were out.”

Kylo turned away from Ben, his embarrassment racing to the surface after walking in on his brother jerking off. “Jesus Ben, you let her go with Mom?”

“If I would’ve known that you’d end up busting in here and catching me mid-wank, I’d would've taken her myself” he grumbled out, pushing past  Kylo to drop his shirt in the hamper. “Feel like I’m back in high school. Should've put a sock on the damn door.”

“Yeah, well it isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

Tugging a fresh shirt over his head, he turned with a scowl. “What are you doing here anyway? You’re on duty?”

“I am. I just wanted to pop in, check on Rey and make sure that she was alright.” 

Ben crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. “And bursting through my door?”

“I got a little carried away...” he began.

“Bullshit. You thought I was sleeping with Rey and went full Alpha.”

“Fine. Fine. You’re right, I thought she was in here and you two were together, it set me off.”

“ So what if she was in here  Kylo ? What were you going to do? Rip me off her? Fight over her?”

Kylo could only stare at Ben as he thought about what Ben was saying. What if he had walked into the room to see them having sex, would he be able to handle it? They’d spent the last few days allowing Rey to get comfortable with them here the house, but not once had the conversation of sex come up. Ben and  Kylo had agreed to giving this a try and yet here he  was flipping his shit over the idea of catching them in bed together. 

Ben could see the wheels turning in his  brothers head and pushed harder. “We are potentially a Triad. We’re both going to be with her, inside of her, tasting her. Are you  gonna act like this every time you see that  happen? And what’s going to happen when the time comes for  mating? We both  have to be there for her, we have to see her through the Heat and the mating. Can you handle that?”

“What about you Ben? How would you have reacted if you had walked into the house and heard me and Rey?”

Ben ground his jaw as his eyes narrowed. “I can’t say I have an answer for it. What I can say is that we need to sit down and start figuring this stuff out. We can’t keep dumping water on the fires. We need to set some rules.”

“You’re right.  So who’s  gonna tell Rey you were jerking it to the recording? You or me?”  Kylo asked with a smirk, ducking the pillow that Ben heaved at him with a groan. 

*****


	9. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Triad is settling into a routine, with it's ups and downs. Only one thing still hasn't been resolved...
> 
> I make no apologies...this is over 6000 words of pure porn. No plot here, don't even look for it. 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
“Rey? Little one, we’re home!” 
> 
> “In here Alphas” came the faint response. 
> 
> Rey smiled wickedly listening to the pair of footsteps coming down the hallway as she draped herself across the expanse of the sofa, her painted toes just visible on the arm of the couch. She’d been waiting impatiently for well over an hour, fresh from the shower and completely nude as she waited. “How was your day?” she purred out, her fingertips trailing across her bare skin to circle over the hardened points of her nipples. Because she was watching them intently, she saw the moment her Alphas caught the scent of her arousal and watched their eyes darken. 
> 
> “I’ve been waiting all day for you to get home Alphas. I need you” she whispered huskily.

For the first time in almost a week Rey had the house to herself, both Ben and Kylo back at work full time while she struggled with boredom. The faintest of sighs passed her lips as she thought back to the daily argument with Ben and Kylo.

_ “I’m ready to go back to work. You said the CSU team was done and my insurance company is going to begin the work on repairs. I can at least get back in there and work on saving whatever I can.” _

_ “I know that you’re ready to go back little one, but it’s just not safe yet. We need to nail the First Order so they won’t hurt you again” Kylo soothed, his hands smoothing over her arms.  _

_ Ben was always quick to jump in. “And your Doctor said you’re just not ready for strenuous activity yet. Slow and steady.”  _

_ Every time the conversation came up, they’d inevitably ended up distracting her with a movie or cuddles on the couch. Cuddles that left her wanting more, thanks to her Alphas determinations that she wasn’t quite ready for strenuous activity yet.  _

As each fight this week had ended, she’d agreed to stay at the house for a few more days. Their Alpha needing to know that she was still safe and secure and her Omega preening at their protectiveness. Last night she had finally drawn the line in the sand with them and she’d been prepared for the argument. As they sat down to dinner together, she’d surprised them with her announcement. 

“I’ve made the decision that you two don’t get to decide for me anymore” she announced.

Kylo quickly swallowed the bite he was chewing while Ben lowered his fork back to his plate. “What have we decided for you sweetheart?” Ben asked, his brow furrowed. 

“The two of you have decided that I can’t go back to work, to my own shop. I took the liberty of calling Leia today to speak with her about the case and my options. It seems that Captain Organa was a little surprised that I hadn’t already gone back to work” she mentioned casually, enjoying the way both Alpha’s squirmed in their seats. 

“After I explained how concerned the two of you were with my safety at the scene, Leia was kind enough to offer me the phone number of a close family friend of yours. Mentioned that he worked extensively with your Father and would be willing to provide me some help, both in fixing the shop and security services. In fact, she had the great idea of having him stay in the apartment for a while since I was staying here.”

“Little one, let us explain...”

“Oh no need Kylo, I’m pretty sure I understand. But like I told you both before,  ** you ** don’t get to make decisions for me” she answered, her voice syrupy sweet.

“Our mother suggested that Chewy stay in your apartment? Work with you?” Ben asked carefully.

“Yes. And I’ve decided that her suggestion was brilliant. I had the opportunity to talk to him today by phone and he is very interested. In fact, Chewy will be accompanying me to the shop tomorrow to finalize the walk thru with the insurance company. He seems like a real character” she chuckled. 

Ben and Kylo exchanged a long look as Rey continued eating, her lips curved while she waited for them to speak again. “I know that you think we’re being unreasonable. We just want you safe, we  ** need  ** to know you’re safe” Kylo explained at long last.

Her eyes raked over their faces, seeing the genuine care and concern and her Omega heart fluttered. “I get all of that, but this is my life you know. I have to do what I think is right. So, in anticipation of your concerns regarding my safety I went to your mother. This is a perfect solution. I can go back to work and you don’t have to worry about me being alone. I’m with someone that you all trust.”

“Rey...”

Ben shook his head, cutting Kylo off. “She’s right. Rey agreed to move here with us because we agreed to give her the space she needed. She watches us go to work and worries about us until we get home. At least Chewie is with her there.”

Kylo grumbled lightly as he listened to Ben, once again his clear-headed logic annoying. “Fine, but you’d better not complain if we pop in from time to time. You know, make sure that you’re not overdoing it.”

Her lips curved as she nodded in agreement. “That’s fine by me, it means that I get to check on you too.”

Ben and Kylo had supervised the moving of most of the personal belongings from her apartment to the brownstone with them, but after the number of people that had been in her space she found her nose wrinkling in disgust at the scents. So with the boys both away at work, she’d sat down to plow through the mountain of laundry. As she folded her clothes, she found herself daydreaming.

“ _ Rey? Little one, we’re home!” _

_ “In here Alphas” came the faint response. _

_ Rey smiled wickedly listening to the pair of footsteps coming down the hallway as she draped herself across the expanse of the sofa, her painted toes just visible on the arm of the couch. She’d been waiting impatiently for well over an hour, fresh from the shower and completely nude as she waited. “How was your day?” she purred out, her fingertips trailing across her bare skin to circle over the hardened points of her nipples. Because she was watching them intently, she saw the moment her Alphas caught the scent of her arousal and watched their eyes darken. _

_ “I’ve been waiting all day for you to get home Alphas. I need you” she whispered huskily, watching Kylo in his uniform stalk closer and closer.  _

_ So focused on watching Kylo move towards her, she never heard Ben come up behind her and jumped as his hand cupped her chin up. He gently tipped her chin up, forcing her to look up at him. “What do you need Omega?” he asked darkly. _

_ Her lips parted on a moan when Kylo dropped to his knees next to her, his hot hands moving slowly up the bare expanse of her thigh. “Have we left you wanting little one?” he rumbled, his fingertips getting closer and closer to the wet heat between her legs.  _

_ “Please” she whimpered, her hips arching towards Kylos hand. She sighed in relief as Ben tugged her to a seated position, taking her lips with his. _

_ Not to be left out, Kylo parted her legs to kneel between them leaning forward to drag his tongue over her neck and tracing over the sensitive shell of her ear. “I can smell you Omega, your messy little pussy already dripping for us” he growled out.  _

_ Her breath caught as Kylo licked his way back down her body, her tongue circling around her nipple. She moaned aloud as Ben lowered his head to suckle at her other breast, drawing her nipple into his hot wet mouth. Her eyes grew heavy as she watched Bens lips wrapped around her nipple to suckle deeply. His hand moved up to cup her breast, massaging gently as he tasted her. Kylo on the other side was teasing, his tongue flicking at her nipple. The dual sensations had her hips rocking wildly, seeking relief. _

_ Her hand slipped between their bodies to reach Ben, her palm rubbing gently across the length of him pressing insistently against his pants. Her fingers dragged at the zipper, working to pop open the button on his jeans and she smirked has his hand joined her to help push his jeans down. Rey dragged his boxers down, his cock springing free and wrapped her hand around the thick length of him. _

_ “Omega” he ground out, his hips moving against her hand. _

_ Kylo came off her breast with a wet pop, his own hands hurriedly opening his own pants. His cock is already leaking at the tip for her, his hand stroking himself. “What do you need Omega? Do you need my cock buried inside of you? My tongue on your clit?” _

_ “Your tongue” she panted out, her body angling towards Ben as she licked her lips. Her mouth was only a breath away from Bens cock, her lips parted to take him into her mouth as Kylo lowered his mouth to her cunt.  _

** BEEP, BEEP, BEEP **

Rey jerked out of her daydream as the dryer buzzer shrieked in background, her hand flying up to her chest. Her heart pounded wildly as she blew out a breath, her body trembling lightly. Her head dropped back against the sofa with a sigh, her eyes dropping closed. Her body was on fire, she could feel the slick between her legs with the insistent throb in time with her heartbeat. 

Over the last two weeks that she’d been here, the three of them had been trying to figure out the Triad thing. Sure, she’d had a few stolen moments with Kylo and even with Ben. All they seemed to do was wind her up, but something always kept them from going further. Her body was screaming for more if her daydream was any indication. On a groan, she stood up on still shaky legs to move back to the laundry room. Quickly she swapped out loads, snapping towels with a deft hand to fold into the basket. 

As she carried her own baskets back to her bedroom, she couldn’t help but notice the two baskets just outside the hall. Dropping her baskets inside her room, she made up her mind and popped into the laundry room again. Rey lifted the first of the two and dumped on the counter running the length of the laundry room as she started to sort. As she began sorting, she caught the underlying scent of Kylo and smiled. Her hands landed on a white tank, obviously one he wore under his uniform and lifted it to her nose to inhale deeply. 

She feels the scent of him in her whole body, her pussy clenching wildly around nothing as she inhales the scent that is all  Kylo . Dark, woodsy and all  Kylo . So  similar to his brother, but there was a wildness about  Kylo that spoke to her. The way he lifted her to press her body to his, the power in his grip as he held her sent the shiver racing down her spine. She shook her head lightly, glancing over her shoulder as if she expected to get caught with a chuckle. 

Rey quickly moved on to Bens hamper now, sorting the laundry as she went. Reaching into the bottom of the hamper she pulled out a shirt that had been balled up and shook it loose. Instantly, she froze catching the scent of Ben and something else, something richer and sweeter. Curious now, she lifted the shirt to look more closely at it. A scent rolled across her senses, her eyes nearly rolling as she caught the whiff of sex, musk and Ben. Her eyes widened as she realized that Ben must’ve used the shirt to clean himself after masturbating, the shirt still stained with his semen.

Her Omega reeled from the scent of him, raw and potent.  So wrapped up in the scent of him, she couldn’t help but to bring the shirt to her nose to inhale deeply. Rey moaned low in her chest, her nipples pebbling against the shirt she wore and she sagged against the wall. Once  again she found her body responding wildly to the scents surrounding her, her day dream from earlier screaming back. Her hand smoothed over her stomach, shaking lightly as her fingertips grazed across the waistband of her leggings.

Even as her fingertips dipped down to tease beneath her panties, she couldn’t help but question what she was doing. Her Omega hindbrain had taken full control of her senses, screaming for relief of her frustrated body. Rey whimpered lightly at the first slide of her fingers against her clit shocked by just how wet she was already. She stroked lightly between her soaked lips, her pussy clenching at each brush against her clit. Her eyes dropped to the shirt still clenched in her hand, the rich smell of Ben and Sex and Alpha whispering up to tease at her senses. Her lips parted as her breath came faster now, her mind made up.

She tugged her hand from her leggings and snatched the tank top that only moments before she’d been scenting  Kylo with and nearly jogged to the living room. Breathlessly she curled up on the couch, draping the shirts over her shoulder. Rey slipped her hand beneath her clothes again, her head tipped to the side as she inhaled the scents of her Alpha. A light moan fell from her lips as she soaked her fingers in her slick, her thighs falling open. Her free hand drifted up her body to pinch at her nipples still hardened in her excitement. 

Rey let her eyes drift close as she kept her fingers moving slowly, building her excitement as she took herself back to her daydream. In her mind, the fingers pressing against her soaked core were Bens fingers. Her free hand pushed up her shirt impatiently, grateful to not be wearing a bra as her fingers circled her nipple. Experimentally, she flicked her nipple much as in her dream Kylo had done. The gasp burst from her lips as the sensation sent a tingle straight to her pussy, her hips rocking up to her hand. 

Every gasp, every breath brought the scents of her Alphas deeper into her lungs; her Omega desperate for more and she found herself rubbing the shirts against her aching gland. Her fingers stroked quickly now between her  folds, the wet sounds faint beneath her leggings as she chased the orgasm her Omega so desperately needed. With her eyes still squeezed shut, she pictured her Alphas all over her as they touched and suckled on her skin. Her hand curled between her legs, pushing two fingers inside of her cunt. Her heel ground against her clit as she moved her hand, her pussy clenching around her fingers. Rey felt the pressure building slowly, as she panted out on the couch rocking wildly against her hand. She felt so far away from the pleasure yet so close all at the same time. Her breath caught as she struggled to reach what she so badly needed. So caught up in the moment and the feelings, she never heard the door open.

“Omega” she heard growled from  Kylo as Ben breathed her name and her eyes flew open. She was so far past reason; she couldn’t even bring herself to stop what she was doing her fingers still fucking up into her pussy.

Ben and  Kylo had argued the whole way home from the precinct, both still at odds over Rey being ready to go back to work even with Chewie there. Ben had been far more reasonable about the idea, while  Kylo was just determined to keep her safe at home. 

“ Kylo , we can’t lock her up in the damn house  indefinitely ! She has a business to run and she’s made up her mind” Ben pointed out, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“I’m not an idiot, I know that. But Hux is back on the street thanks to Snoke, you’re wrapped up in the investigation and I can’t be there all the time” he growled out in return, his fists clenched on his legs.

“That’s why Chewie is there. You and I both know he won’t let anything happen to her”.

Kylo shot a look to his brother, pure frustrated Alpha Male. “He’s a damn Alpha. You really what him around  ** our ** Omega?”

Pulling into the drive at the brownstone, Ben dropped the car in park before turning in shock. “Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about? For shits sake, he’s 70 if he’s a damn day. He isn’t interested in her; besides he was mated years ago. Get over it  Kylo . And don’t say another word about this unless you’re prepared to have her give you or us the silent treatment again.” They got out of the car to climb the steps to the front door with  Kylo grumbling the whole way. 

As they swung the door open, they both stopped in shock at what they saw in front of them. Stretched out on the couch, Rey lay panting with her shirt bunched up under her chin and her perfect breasts bared to  both of them . Her pink nipples were hard, her fingers pulling at them as she rocked her hips against the hand buried in her cunt beneath her leggings. 

Ben quickly closed the door behind them, his eyes never leaving the couch. His mouth dropped open as breathed in the intoxicating scent of her arousal, his eyes growing darker. His cock twitched in his pants as he watched, the sound of her fingers working in her wet pussy and her breathless sounds gripping at his Alpha. 

Beside him  Kylo could nearly taste the scent of her Omega on his tongue as he watched, desperate to stride across the room and drop to his knees to suckle at her perfect little nipples. He could hear the rough sounds coming from his brother as he watched and risked the glance to his side. Kylo nudged his brother and waited until his eyes met his. It went unspoken as he caught Bens expression.

“Omega” he growled out, hearing Ben breathe her name as the moved in tandem to the living room. 

Rey felt the flush spread over her face as Ben and  Kylo stood next to her, watching her movements. “Alphas” she whimpered, her hand still moving inside of her slick soaked pussy and her hand massaging her breasts. “I need you” she panted.

Kylo moved first, his breath coming harshly in the quiet space. “I see that Omega, have we not taken care of you?” he rumbled, his voice dark as his hands moved up her legs to rest at her quivering thighs. He could feel the heat pumping off of her, see the dampness between her legs soaking into the leggings and could smell the sweet musky scent that was her arousal. His eyes shot up to Ben who moved behind her, his hands now smoothing over her shoulders to cover her breasts with his hands and chuckled quietly as her hips arched wildly.

He stopped the movements of her hand, placing his larger hand over hers as he leaned in to rub his nose over their stacked hands. His eyes rolled back at the sudden explosion of scent, so close to her pussy he could almost taste it. “We’ve got you Omega. Let us take care of you” he murmured, glancing up to Ben.

Ben nodded to  Kylo as he massaged her breasts, the diamond hard points hot against his palm. He watched  Kylo tug her hand free of her leggings and his mouth watered at the sight of her fingers dripping with wetness.  Kylo shifted Rey on the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of her as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her leggings to draw them slowly down her hips. Ben leaned  down, his lips close to her ear.

“Will you let us help you Omega? Will you let us take care of you?” Ben asked, his voice thick and husky as he caressed her skin. 

“Yes” she whimpered. “Please”.

Kylo felt the smile spread across his face as he drew the leggings and her panties down her legs to toss them to the side. His hands moved back over her thighs to spread her open in front of him, sitting back on his heels. “You are so wet little one” he marveled. “You’re dripping for us” he growled out, his eyes moving up her body.

Ben lifted his hands, tugging the shirt of her head. As he tugged it free of her shoulders, he felt something fall to the floor at his feet. A knowing smile spread as he bent down to investigate. He held the shirts up with a smirk. “It looks like our sweet little Rey found some of our laundry today” he murmured, showing the soiled laundry to Kylo.

“Is that what brought all this on?” he murmured, his hands moving closer to her pussy. 

Rey arched her hips, trying to guide him to where she needed him the most. She let out a sound of frustration as he kept his fingers just out of reach. She tipped her head up, her eyes pleading as she sought out Bens. “Please Alpha” she asked again, reaching up for his hands. 

Ben let her tug his hands back to her nipples, spreading his fingers to roll her nipples between them. “Answer him Omega” he ordered, his tongue sweeping out over the shell of her ear delighted at the full body shiver.

“Yes!” she cried out, her hands flying up to grip Bens wrist. “I was thinking about you. About you both and then I found them” she moaned. 

Kylo growled long and low in his chest, his eyes meeting his brothers and saw the same heat in his eyes that had to mirror his own. “Such a good girl Omega” he praised, his hand moving up to cup her soaking wet heat. “You just let us take care of you sweet girl, your Alphas are going to take such good care of you”.

Rey dropped her head back with a moan, the feel of two sets of hands on her body bringing a sense of relief. She felt Ben nuzzling against her neck, his breath sweeping over her aching gland and she let her eyes drift down to  Kylo . Her breath caught as his thick finger dragged between her folds, covering his finger in her wet to tease against her opening. 

“Such a messy little pussy” he murmured, dragging his fingers between her lips. “So hot and wet for us”.

“Yes, yes, yes” she cried out as Ben sealed his lips over her gland, suckling lightly. 

Kylo lifted his soaked fingers to his lips, his tongue sweeping out to taste her. His eyes drooped closed as her taste exploded on his tongue. “So good” he moaned, sucking his fingers into his mouth. He shifted closer, lifting her thighs to drape over shoulders his lips dropping to cover her pussy. His tongue swept through her folds, from her clenching opening to the hardened bundle of nerves before latching onto her clit with a moan. Her thighs jerked on his shoulders as she arched her back with a groan.

Ben watched over Reys shoulder in fascination as  Kylo eagerly lapped at her pussy with his eyes drooping low in his pleasure. His cock throbbed as he watched, aching  viciously as it pressed insistently against his jeans. It was almost painful how hard he was, and he quickly reached back to unfasten his jeans to give him a little room to breathe. He felt the need to taste her himself, his mouth parted as he licked his lips. He moved around the couch quickly now, his jeans hanging low on his hips. 

Rey followed Bens movements as he came around the couch, her mouth parted as her breath panted out. She eagerly watched as his hands grasped his shirt to raise it up over his head, the broad expanse of his chest becoming visible. She licked her lips as she followed the thin trail of hair from his belly button to the band of his boxers, her eyes widening as she saw the head of his very thick cock peeking from the top. The tip of him was weeping, dribbling over his boxers and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to slide her thumb across the wet tip, her palm smoothing over his tight quivering belly. 

Kylo lifted his eyes from her face to watch her reach out to his brother, her tiny little hand spread out across his bare stomach. His tongue slowed down now, keeping her on the edge of the orgasm she was so in need of while he watched his brother rock his hips towards her hand. He felt her body loosen as she brought her thumb to her mouth, her brothers precum dripping down her hand. A moan ripped from her throat as she licked the fluids from her finger.  Kylo nearly moaned himself as her pleasure released a fresh gush of fluid to coat his chin.

“Sit Brother” he rumbled out, his eyes on Rey as she tugged at his jeans. “Get comfortable.”

Ben licked his lips as Rey helped him push his jeans down over his hips to pool on the floor, kicking them off with a growl. 

Kylo eased back on his heels again, tugging Rey to her feet before tugging his own shirt off. He jerked his head to the couch. “Sit Ben, I think Rey would be more comfortable on your  lap don’t you?” 

Ben dropped to the couch, lounging back against the arm with one foot still planted on the ground. “ C’mere sweetheart” he murmured, reaching for Rey. He guided down over him by her hips, helping her to straddle his waist. He hissed out a breath as her wet cunt settled over his cock to rock against him with a moan. As Kylo knelt behind her on the couch, he lifted a hand to her neck, pressing lightly over her gland. 

Kylo reached between her legs to once again dip his fingers into her slick soaked pussy, gathering her juices on his fingers. He raised his dripping fingers to trace her juices over her nipples. “I shouldn’t be the only one to taste you little one” he murmured, his hand pressing lightly between her shoulder blades to tip her forward.

Ben guided her forward, his tongue darting out to sweep over her damp nipples. Once again, he felt his cock jump at the first taste of her on his tongue. He suckled deeply, drawing her nipple into his mouth; feeling her moan vibrate against his chest. He alternated between breasts, watching her face as he nipped and licked her nipples. 

Still kneeling on the floor behind her Kylo raised to his knees, once again pressing his mouth to her core. His hot hands spread her open as his broad tongue swept through her wetness. His Alpha purred in contentment as her hips jerked back against his face to grind against him. 

Rey shuddered as her body was battered by the dual sensations, two tongues on her body. One, teasing her nipples to draw out her pleasure and the other devouring her from the inside out. Beneath her she could feel the long thick length of him pressing against her stomach, wanting nothing more than to free his cock from his briefs to taste him. Ben kept his mouth busy at her breasts, his teeth nipping at her skin. She wedged a hand between them, her fingers sliding under the band of his boxers to finally wrap around his thick cock.

Ben came off her breast with a wet pop, his eyes nearly crossing at the feel of her busy little fingers wrapped around him. “Naughty little girl” he ground  out, his head thrown back as she stroked him. “This is supposed to be about you”, he whispered before sliding his own hand between their bodies to tease the tip of his broad finger against her clit.

Rey threw her head back with a strangled scream, the feel of Bens finger rubbing circles against her clit as  Kylo buried his tongue inside of her clenching core. She rocked wildly back against  Kylos face as she whimpered. “ Pleasepleaseplease , oh please Alpha!” she cried out. She felt it building, the release she’d been craving now within reach with both of her Alpha’s touching her. 

“Come little one”  Kylo growled beneath her, his fingers digging into the soft curves of her hips.

“Do it Omega. Come on his face, soak him. Do it, do it now Omega” Ben ordered, his voice ringing with Alpha authority.

She was helpless to stop it, her body quaking as her orgasm rolled through her. She fell to Bens chest, her arms quivering wildly and unable to hold her any longer.  Kylo never let up, his tongue lapping at her gushing slick, his fingers replacing his tongue to fill her clenching channel. Ben wrapped his arms around her, his voice dark and low in her ear.

“You did so good for us Omega. So good, such a good girl for us. You’re amazing” he praised, his hands smoothing over her back as Kylo slowed his movements. Her breath shuddered out and began to slow, Ben watched as  Kylo leaned over them to press his lips to her shoulder. 

Rey pushed herself up on her hands again, still trembling lightly. She looked down to Ben beneath her, his eyes dark with desire and looked over her shoulder to see the same look from  Kylo . She shifted her body to sit flush over Bens cock, her wetness soaking into his boxers as she rolled her hips against him. Her lips curved in delight as his hands gripped her hips, digging into skin with a hiss of pleasure. 

Her arm reached behind her to pull  Kylo flush against her, his cock pressing hot and heavy against her ass as he rutted into her. Her head dropped back against  Kylo as his hands came up to cup her breasts from behind, rolling her still sensitive nipples between his fingers. A low sound of pleasure rolled up from her chest as he dragged his tongue over her gland, his teeth nipping against her neck. Rey wiggled her hand between them to palm his hard length, feeling it twitch against her hand under his pants. 

“You took care of me, now I need to take care of you” she murmured, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. 

“I have an idea”, Ben murmured as he lifted her to shift further down on the couch. “I want to taste you. He had his turn, now it’s mine.”

Rey felt her brow furrow as she looked down at him, feeling  Kylo get to his feet behind her. “But don’t you need...” she broke off as  Kylo and Ben shifted her over Ben’s body, turning her to face Kylo.

“Sit on his face little one, let him taste you now”  Kylo told her, his voice low.

Rey lowered her hips slowly as Ben guided her in place, his mouth latching onto her pussy with a sigh. Her hips rocked as he swept his tongue between her folds, his growls vibrating against her. She braced herself on his chest as she watched  Kylo stand to strip, watching as he stepped out of his pants and boxers to let his cock spring free. Her eyes drifted to his cock long and thick, the head of his cock was dripping as he wrapped his hand around it to stroke lightly. 

A wicked grin spread as she pushed the boxers down over Bens hips, letting his dick bounce free. She moaned softly as his arms locked around her thighs to drag her closer as his tongue flicked over her clit. Her hand wrapped around Ben to stroke him lightly as she motioned  Kylo closer.

Kylo stepped closed, dropping his knee to the couch next to his brother while he watched Rey stroke Ben. Her lips parted as she leaned forward, swirling her tongue over his cock head before lapping at the precum dripping from the tip. He couldn’t take his eyes from his lips stretched wide as she slowly took Ben into her mouth, her perfect lips wrapped around him. He swore that he could feel the moan he heard coming from his brother as Rey worked so hard to take him deep and watched in fascination as she lifted her head, her hand still moving on Ben and reached for him. 

“ Kylo ” she murmured, lifting her face to his as she stroked Ben slowly. 

His hand tangled itself into her hair, tugging her back to look into her eyes. He ever so slowly brought his face to hers. “You’re ours now little one. Our Omega” he growled  fiercely before capturing her lips with his. 

Rey sank into the kiss, his tongue aggressive as he tasted her. She could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her, his tongue teasing hers. His hand locked her in place, taking what he wanted from her mouth as he took her hand in his to wrap around his cock. For long moments she could only feel; feel the pleasure of Ben eating her pussy as if it were his last meal. Feel the raw animalistic power of  Kylos Alpha as he held her in place to take what he wanted from her. Feel the heavy weight of their cocks in her hands as she stroked them, the velvety soft skin stretched over the hard steel of their erections. 

Kylo moved Reys hand over his cock, his hand still wrapped over hers as he fucked their hands. He ripped his lips from hers, dropping his head back with a groan as he fought to keep from exploding in her hand. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he tried to hold on. His eyes flew open as he felt her lips drop to wrap around his dick, her tongue dragging over the ridged head.

“Fuck! Fuck  yes” he panted out, his hand still tangled in her hair as he pumped his hips.

Ben couldn’t control the sounds coming from him as Rey soaked his face, his tongue flicking over her clit pushing her again; wanting – no needing her to come on his face. To soak his face in her juices. His thick arm had her locked against his face, his free arm moving to push two and then a third finger inside of her. His eyes rolled back as her cunt squeezed his fingers, her dripping juices filling his mouth with her sweet taste. Every flutter of her inner walls pulled his fingers deeper inside, his cock swelling as he imagined plunging into her to knot her and lock her to him.

Rey felt the orgasm building, her thighs squeezing tightly around Bens head as she rode his face. Both hands were full of Alpha cock, stroking them towards their own orgasm. She once again dropped her lips to Bens cock, sucking deeply as she stroked before lifting her head to take  Kylo in her mouth again. 

“Come for me Alphas” she panted out, her hands squeezing as she stroked them. “Come on me” she begged.

“Is that what you want? You want your Alphas to come on you, make you smell like us, belong to us?” he growled.

“Yes, yes Alpha. Do it” she cried as her body erupted over Bens face with a gush. She felt the moment Ben let go with a muffled roar, his cock swelling in her hand as he came. Ropes of hot semen spewed over her hand and over her breasts. She shuddered as she came, her eyes drawn to  Kylo and she dropped her lips to his cock again to suck deeply. She heard the muttered curses dropping from his mouth as he praised  her and she reached up to run her fingers over the ridge of his knot. He came with a shout, the first pumps of his hips filling her mouth. 

Kylo watched her rear back with a gasp, her lips covered in his come and pumped his hand over his cock. His Alpha watched in satisfaction as he came across her chest, his semen mixing with his brothers to mark her as theirs. His thighs shook from the exertion, his hand slowing before he dropped to the couch next to them. 

Ben helped Rey shift between them, nuzzling at her neck while they calmed. He looked past Rey to his brother, a smug and satisfied smile across his lips. For long moments, they lay tangled together. Ben lifted his hand to slide through the sticky fluids coating Reys chest, making lazy patterns across her skin. His own Alpha was purring in contentment as he marked her with his scent and semen. Beside them,  Kylo joined Ben in dragging his fingers through their combined fluids. 

Rey watched with hooded eyes as  Kylo dipped his fingers into her still slick pussy to coat them in her juices before dragging them across her chest to collect his and Bens come. Her lips parted in  surprise as he gently rubbed their combined fluids into her gland. 

“Now you smell like us little one. Everyone will know that you belong to us” he murmured.

Rey felt the warmth spread through her as their scents rose through the air to tickle her nose. She rose to her feet, motioning to Ben and  Kylo to scoot closer and she carefully straddled their legs placing her knee carefully between their legs. She pressed her lips lightly to  Kylo and then Ben before dipping her own fingers between her legs with a sigh. Ben and  Kylo watched her mirror  Kylos actions as she collected their semen to rub into their glands. “If I belong to you Alphas, then you belong to me” she murmured. 

“Yes we do” Ben replied, his hand moving to her hip.

“Agreed”  Kylo nodded, his hand moving to her other hip. 

Rey let the smile spread, her Omega purring. “Then we’re all in agreement.” She looked down with a giggle and wrinkled her nose. “I’m thinking that I need to get cleaned up a little. Who’s with me?”

Ben and  Kylo shared a glance and then surged to their feet to toss Rey over their shoulders. “Now that’s a plan that I think we can all agree on” Ben laughed out, trailing behind  Kylo as he led his way into the bathroom to start the shower with Reys giggles filling the hall.

*****


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Triad faces an emotional upheaval and tests boundaries of their emotions. 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Incoming Text: Rey
> 
> I’m worried. 
> 
> You haven’t answered all day. 
> 
> Ben? 
> 
> Please just let me know you’re alright. 
> 
> I’m here if you need me. 
> 
> Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster of a chapter, but I just couldn't break it into pieces. I will warn you that it is quite emotional so don't hurt me! 
> 
> I can't say it enough, but I have to thank LostInQueue for the many days and nights of bouncing ideas back and forth, cheerleading and just being amazingly supportive! You're the best Kelly!

“Rey! Get off the damn ladder ! Do ya want one of those boys coming in here giving me grief again?” Chewie demanded, walking into the supply room of her shop. 

“Really Chewie? You too?” she replied, her voice exasperated as she climbed down. The last three days had been a whirlwind of activity as she’d been working to get her shop reopened and cleaned out. Chewie, Ben and Kylo had been all hands on deck to help her clear out broken and damaged items as she worked to salvage what was left. Every time she’d lifted something too heavy or climbed a ladder to change a bulb Kylo or Ben would go into a near panic at the thought of her overdoing it. She’d actually been thrilled to have them back at work and out from under her feet in the shop. And now as she looked up into Chewies bearded face she scowled.

“I just don’t need one of those boys getting on my case about you hurting yourself” he grumped out, stomping over to shelf. At nearly seven feet tall, Chewie needed no ladder. He placed the box down on the work bench to cross his arms over his chest. “Those boys seem to forget that Uncle Chewie’ll knock them on their asses if they get too far out of line.”

Rey giggled at the very large grump of a man currently taking up most of the space in her back room. “They mean well. They’re just worried”.

“Yeah, yeah” he grumbled. “I’m just glad they’re outta my way so we can get stuff done”.

“I hear ya” she laughed out. “Why don’t you roll the last coat of paint in the show room and I’ll go clean up the fingerprints off the new glass”. She watched as he lumbered off into the showroom, ducking to get through the door. After Leia had introduced her, she quickly found herself taken by his gruff yet sweet personality. In no time at all, Chewie had made her part of the family.  _ ‘Just think of me as Uncle Chewie. If you need me to knock sense into those boys, just say the word’ _ he’d told her with a grin. 

As she scrubbed her windows outside, she found herself thinking over the last few days and the new side of Ben and Kylo. Both of them had jumped feet first into cleaning up the shop, determined to help her get it back up and running. Watching them with Chewie had lightened her heart, finding joy in the way that the teased and were teased in return by Chewie. Only yesterday, Leia had stopped into the shop and found herself in tears laughing at ‘her boys’.

In fact, Rey found herself talking to Leia everyday whether it was a quick phone call or Leia dropping in with coffee. While she took a break with Leia for lunch, Leia had gotten pretty emotional talking about her sons. “Sweet girl, I don’t know what you did but seeing my boys like this again...it makes me happy”.

For just an instant she felt panic when Leia teared up, worried that a million things would go wrong and some how she’d end up hurting them all. Leia didn’t let her linger on it, quickly pulling her into a hug with a watery chuckle. “Never mind me Rey. I’m just getting emotional in my old age.”

So lost in her thoughts, she let out a shriek and jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder and dropped the bucket at her feet, soaking her front in the process.

“Oh shit! I'm sorry Little One!” 

Rey whirled to find Kylo struggling against a grin as he held out his hands. “What the hell?” she growled out with a shiver.

“I called your name twice. You seemed to be lost in your own little world” he responded, his eyes roving over her now soaked shirt with interest.

“Yeah well. What are you doing here?” she asked, lifting her face for his kiss. 

“I told you that I was coming by today remember? I figured that I could give you a ride home, make dinner. You know, hang out a little before I have to go back to work tonight.”

She glanced down at her watch, shocked by how late it was in the afternoon already. “Well, yeah sure! That sounds great and I don’t have to bother Chewie for a ride. Let me just finish up here and then change.”

He trailed a finger over her jaw and down her throat, letting his finger trail down between her breasts with wink. “You don’t have to change on account of me” he murmured; his voice low as he watched her nipples harden under her shirt.

“If you’re gonna keep looking at me like that – I'm pretty sure I’ll need to” she whispered, stepping closer to him. “Besides, I’m cold and wet.”

His chest rumbled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her, his lips dropping to hers. “We can’t have you cold little one, but wet? I love it when you’re wet for me” he whispered, his lips next to ear.

“Damnit boy! Let that girl go!” 

Kylo turned with a grin. “Quit your bitchin’ old man” he called out.

“Old Man? How ‘bout I come out there and show you old?” came the muttered reply.

“Alright boys, now behave. No fights on my watch” Rey answered laughingly, leaning down to collect her window washing supplies. 

“Spoilsport” Kylo muttered.

“C’mon boy, you can do something for once and help me move some of this heavy shit. You know, if you think you can handle it.”

Kylo glared down at Rey who couldn’t stop the giggle. “I can handle anything you can handle and then some” he grumbled. 

As Chewie and Kylo argued their way into the shop, Rey took a brief moment to just watch them through her newly cleaned window. Who could have thought that a horrifying night just a few weeks ago would turn her life upside down like this. From finding her Alphas, to meeting Chewie who was quickly becoming one of her favorite people and even creating a relationship with Leia, she found herself overwhelmed with all of the positive that was happening in her life. 

She watched Chewie grab Kylo in a headlock, the sound of his barking laugh ringing through the open doorway. Her checks almost ached from her smile and she felt a pang. She missed Ben or rather she missed Ben being here and part of their fun. 

Things had been incredible between the three of them since their activities on the couch a few nights ago. Nothing more physically had happened, the three of them choosing to still move slowly when it came to sex. After cleaning up, the three had curled up together in bed and spent nearly all night talking. They talked about boundaries, expectations, and even what their Triad would look like. Rey had been surprised to find out that both were OK with Rey being intimate with one or both at the same time, though they each had expectations of what that would entail. The only rule that Ben and Kylo had been very clear about was her Heat. Neither were comfortable with Rey having her Heat with just one of the Alphas. 

She tugged her phone out of her pocket, taking a quick photo of the freshly cleaned window to send to Ben. 

** Rey **

_ What do you think? _

_ I haven’t heard from you today. _

_ I miss you. _

_ “ _ REY!” she heard bellowed from inside the shop. She tucked her phone back in her pocket to see what kind of trouble Chewie and Kylo had gotten into with a chuckle.

Nearly an hour later, she sat in the front seat of Kylos car as he navigated traffic on their way home. His hand lay across her thigh, warm and solid as she checked her phone. “Hey Kylo?” she asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you heard from Ben today? He hasn’t answered my texts all day.” 

He glanced over with a frown. “No actually, he hasn’t. I sent him a text earlier.”

Shifting in the seat, she looked over in concern. “Is that normal? He always replies to my texts.”

“I’m sure he’s just busy little one. But if you’re worried, I’ll check in with the desk when we get back” he offered, reaching for her hand. 

“Alright. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be  ** _ that _ ** girl.”

He lifted her hand to press his lips to her skin, catching the underlying scent of her concern creeping through. “You’re allowed to be worried. I’d be worried if you weren’t.”

“You don’t think I’m making too big a deal out of it?”

With his fingers still tangled between hers, he dragged her wrist closer to let his tongue dart out over the rough patch of skin at her gland. Instantly, he sensed the shift in her scent as her body reacted. “I think that you’re such a good little Omega to be worried about her Alpha the way you are Little One” he murmured, his voice low and intense. 

Even with his eyes on the road in front of him Rey felt his attention on her.  _ ‘Alpha is pleased. Alpha said you were good’ _ her inner Omega squealed, the warmth of his praise singing through her. She waited until he had come to a stop at the traffic light before leaning towards him in the seat to lightly press her lips against his.

“So. Whatcha making for dinner?” she asked, her grin back. 

Across town at the precinct, Leia sat in her office doing her best to keep her emotions out of the current conversation. She listened as Ben gave his report to Gial Ackbar, the Chief of Detectives from One Police Plaza regarding the latest information on the Snoke/First Order investigations. 

“Our officers have made nearly two dozen arrests of lower level First Order crew. Even with the recent arrest of Armitage Hux, who is widely considered an upper level crew member we just aren’t close enough to Snoke to take down the First Order. Several weeks ago, we began an undercover mission to install an operative in the upper ranks. We’d been receiving regular updates up until two nights ago.”

“And what exactly happened two nights ago Detective?” Gial asked.

Ben shifted in his chair uncomfortable, carefully keeping his expression neutral. “After two missed check in’s we began patrolling heavily in the area in which First Order occupies hoping to pick up our UC in an ‘arrest’ for further information.”

“You’re beating around the bush Detective Solo” Gial replied impatiently.

“This morning we found the body of our UC after a tip to the crime hotline. Based on the medical examiners initial examination, the cause of death was blunt force trauma. It appears that he had been interrogated at length, there were ligature marks on his wrists and ankles” Ben replied, his jaw ticking as he fought to control his anger. 

“A member of our police force was murdered, likely at the hands of the First Order. I sincerely hope that the next thing out of your mouth Detective is that you have the evidence necessary to bring charges against the First Order” he bit out, his face turning red in his anger. 

“My team is actively collecting evidence as we speak, the goal...” he broke off as Ackbar stood abruptly. 

“Your goal is to have charges brought as soon as possible. I expect that you will be overseeing this operation all the way to indictment. In the meantime, has the family been notified?” he asked tersely. 

“Aren’t you even going to ask about the UC? His contributions?” Ben growled, surging to his feet.

Leia jumped to her feet coming around the desk, her hand on Gial’s arm. “Ben and I were getting ready go to deliver the news just before your arrival and offer the full support of the police department to his widow. Why don’t you let me walk you out Gial? I’ll be sure to keep you updated on the investigation so that you don’t need to trouble yourself with another trip” she murmured smoothly, guiding him out of the room. 

Ben turned from the door with a sound of frustration, his anger and frustration rolling to the surface. He felt the phone vibrate in his pocket again, seeing another message from Rey and tucked his phone back in his pocket as his mother walked back into the room. 

“The damn pencil pusher doesn’t give a shit about one of our officers” he shouted.

Leia closed the door with a snap, torn between the cool logic that a Captain would give one of her detectives and the comfort that a Mother would give to her son. “Ben, you know that’s not true. I’m sure that the Commissioner is coming down on him too”.

Ben paced in his frustration, his fist balled in his pocket. “Snap was one of mine. He didn’t deserve this” he muttered.

Leia swallowed back the emotion rising, her own heartbreak of losing one of her officers thickening her throat. She watched her son pacing, fighting back the fear that the mother of an officer feels at the idea that it could have been her son. 

“Ben, maybe you should let me go to tell his wife. You’re too invested in this.” 

“Yes, I am invested. And I need to be the one to tell her” he replied, his jaw set. 

“Ben, let me...”

“I said I’m going. She deserves to hear it from someone who cared about him” he ground out, his jaw set. 

“Alright, alright. But I’m going too” Leia sighed.

“Fine. Just give me a few minutes.”

Leia fought back tears as he walked away from her, the stiff set of his shoulders a reminder of the load he was carrying. From the time she’d gotten the call this morning, she knew Ben blamed himself for the death of Officer Wexley. As his mother, she knew all the signs of an impending break. He was holding all of this too tight, believing that somehow he could have changed the outcome. By the end of the night, he’d break and her mothers heart ached for him. With a heavy heart she tapped the glass at her office door to motion Poe into her office.

“Ben and I are going to deliver the news to Officer Wexleys family. I need this under wraps until I can make the announcement to the house officially. This includes Kylo.”

“Yes Captain” he murmured, watching as she slid the professional mask back on to meet Ben at the bullpen door.

There was silence as Ben drove navigated traffic on the way out of the city, his mind racing. As a detective, he’d been the person to give this type of news to families and as difficult as it was he had learned how to handle everything from tears to anger. But never had he given news to someone that he knew, news that he was having his own difficulties wrapping his mind around. It was just a few months ago that he tipped a beer back with Snap and Rachel over hot dogs and burgers, now he was going to tell Rachel that he’d failed her husband. That he’d cost her husband his life. 

Her brow furrowed as she watched Ben struggle against his emotions, his jaw ticking. She watched his fingers tapping anxiously against the console and placed her hand gently over his to squeeze lightly. “I’m here Ben” she murmured.

He never took his eyes of the road, he simply squeezed in response as he pulled to a stop in front of the Wexleys home. He swallowed thickly, turning the car off as he blew out a deep breath. Unfastening his seat belt, he squeezed Leias hand one last time before stepping out of the car. His gut churned as he saw the pretty face peek from around the curtain on the upper floor. As the climbed the steps on the porch, he felt Leia place a supportive hand on his back and opened the screen door to knock briskly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought to himself that he should offer to lubricate the squeaky spring on the screen door.

He dragged himself back to the present moment as Rachel opened the door with a smile. “Ben! Captain Organa! What brings you?” she asked brightly, her eyes nervous as she glanced back and forth between the pair.

“Rachel, would it be ok if we went inside to talk?” he asked, wanting to take her away from the prying eyes of her neighbors. 

“Snap isn’t home right now you know, he told me it would be a little while before he came back” she stammered, her eyes bright as her hands twisted the dishtowel in her hands.

“I know Rachel, why don’t we go in now and talk?” he murmured, placing his hand over her to still her nervous movements. 

Her head shook wildly as her eyes filled with tears. “He’s coming home soon” she repeated, the tears falling as she began to tremble. “He’s coming home” she said again, the plea in her voice ripping through Ben. 

“I’m so sorry Rachel...” he began his own voice cracking as she broke, sagging against the door with a sob. He threw a glance to his mother as he gathered Rachel in his arms stepping into their home, Leia following closely behind. He was practically carrying her now, the sobs wracking her body. He allowed Leia to take charge now, guiding them to the chair in the corner of the room. He eased her into the chair, kneeling next to her as Leia sat on the coffee table in from of her. 

“Rachel is there someone that we can call for you? A friend? Family?” she asked gently, taking her hands. 

Rachel could only point to the cell phone behind Leia, her voice shaking as she whispered “ Momma ”.

“Alright darling, Ben is going to go in the other room and call her. We’re going to get her here as soon as we can to be with you.” Leia took the phone from the table to press it into his hands. “Go on Ben, call her Mom. Have Poe arrange an escort here if you need to” she murmured, taking Rachel into her arms now. 

Ben fought back the lump in his own throat now as he took the phone, scrolling through the contact list to find ‘ Momma’. He turned back to his mother, his eyes seeking out hers as the phone rang in his hand. As he waited for the call to connect he marveled at the strength of his mother, her eyes glassy with unshed tears as she held a quietly crying Rachel. 

He kept his emotions in check as he spoke to Rachels mother, delivering the news of her son-in-law's death quietly to keep Rachel from any more pain. They spoke quietly for a few moments, her mother packing a bag to stay with Rachel for a few days as he reassured her that he would get her here to her daughter.

“Yes ma’am. I have an officer on the way to you  now , he’ll bring you to your daughter.”

Disconnecting the call, he turned to see his mother guiding Rachel to the stairs. 

“Ben, why don’t you head home. I’m going to just stay here with Rachel until her mother arrives. You have an officer bringing her?”

“I should stay too” he offered.

“Go home Ben. I’ll get a ride back to the station after her Mother gets here. It’s not a suggestion” she told him, the authority ringing in voice as she saw the signs of a break on his face. 

“Yes ma’am” he replied. Ben started to speak to Rachel again, his mouth opening and closing several times before just shaking his head. No amount of guilt on his part or apology would ever make this right. He let himself out of the house, the squeaky door dropping closed behind him. Every step he took to the car felt weighted, his mind still on her face as she shattered. Closing the door behind him, his head sagged back against the seat. His emotions were all over the place, his mind drifting back to the first moment he’d seen Rey. He felt his breath catch as he imagined having to notify someone that Rey hadn’t survived her attack. He felt physically ill even thinking it, fighting the urge to race home to his Omega.

Ben drove aimlessly now on his way back to the city, his emotions too raw to head straight home. This was the part of his job that he never wanted to bring home, the part that ripped his Alpha into shreds. How was built to serve, to protect and he had failed. Ben felt the guilt churning in his gut and wondered how he could go home to his Omega knowing that he’d failed as an Alpha. He felt his phone vibrate again, pulling it from his pocket. 

** Rey **

_ I’m worried. _

_ You haven’t answered all day. _

_ Ben? _

_ Please just let me know you’re alright.  _

_ I’m here if you need me. _

_ Alpha? _

With a roar of frustration, he threw the phone across the car watching it bounce off the door to land on the floor. He couldn’t go home to her now, not like this. For now, he would just drive. 

Back at home Rey sighed yet again, staring at her phone willing it to buzz with a text, a call or anything from Ben. She sat in the oversized chair in Kylos room, watching as he got ready for his own shift. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the nightstand, watching it tick over past 10 o’clock. 

“And you’re sure that Poe couldn’t tell you anything else? What about your mother?” 

Kylo turned from his closet to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his. “Little one. I already told you, Poe assured me that Ben was fine. Wherever he is, he’s with my mother.”

“I know, I know. Something’s wrong Kylo. I feel it. He’s never ignored us like this” she replied stubbornly jumping to her feet to pace the bedroom. 

Shifting to the chair she’d just left, he schooled his expression to hide his own concern. Something had happened, something major if Ben was with their mother  ** and  ** Poe wasn’t talking. If Poe was keeping something to himself, it was on orders from Leia. He worked to keep his own concerns to himself, knowing that Rey would be able to scent any change in him. 

“Rey, I’ll check in after I get to the station for shift. I’ll see what I can find out. In the meantime, why don’t you just pick a movie? Grab a glass of wine and I’m sure Ben will be home before you know it” he asked, rising to take her face in his hands. “It’ll make me feel better heading out to shift knowing that you’re calm.”

“Fine. But I’m not going to bed until I know he’s home safe”. 

Kylo chuckled lightly. “I wouldn’t expect it to be any other way.” 

He felt her eyes on him as he finished getting ready, her anxiety clear in her scent. He secured his gun in his holster and tugged his jacket on. He took her hand to lead her back up to the main floor, stopping at the front door.

“I want you to lock this door behind me. I’ll check in and as soon as you see Ben, you let me know alright? Promise me you won’t stress about this.”

“I promise I won’t stress” she promised, lifting her face for a kiss. 

Kylo searched her face for a moment and then nodded, dropping his lips to hers before leaving. He stood on the stoop for a long moment waiting to hear the deadbolt lock into place before her jogged down the steps.

“Alright Ben, where are you?” he wondered aloud, getting into the car.

She watched as Kylo drove away from the house, once again pulling her phone out to check for a message from Ben. Every instinct was screaming that something was wrong, her inner Omega crying out in distress. Leia had warned her about the stress of being in a relationship with a cop, the worry for them every time they went to work and until now, she felt as if she’d had a handle on it. She flopped down onto the couch, turning on the television to flip through channels mindlessly hoping for a distraction only to jump back up to pace only ten minutes later. She briefly thought about texting Leia, but she just couldn’t bring herself to worry Leia with her anxiety over Ben. 

As Rey paced inside the brownstone anxiously, Ben finally pulled into the drive. For several long moments he could do nothing but sit and stare into space. He scrubbed his hands over his face, pushing back through his hair. He stepped wearily from the car, ready to have a drink and drop into an exhausted sleep. Pulling the screen door open, the squeak of rusty spring ripped through the night air and he froze.

Instantly he was back on the little white porch in front of Rachel again, his Alpha raging inside at his failure to protect his own officer from death. His breath burst out in heavy pants as he fought back the emotion. His eyes blurred with unshed tears as he pounded his fist against the door jamb, his eyes squeezing shut while he shuddered.

Rey threw the door open with a gasp, having heard his car and seeing him walk up their little sidewalk. Her mouth dropped open in shock as took in his disheveled appearance, his fist bloody and bruised as he continued to pound the wood. “Ben?” she asked, her voice shaky.

When he didn’t respond she tried again, her voice stronger now as she reached out to him. “Ben” she called again. 

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand pressed against his chest. Ben scented her anxiety, her fear and her concern as she tugged him into the house to throw her arms around his waist. 

“You’re home” she murmured against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

‘ _ You’re a failure. You don’t deserve her’  _ his Alpha raged at him and he felt his breath hitch again. He gripped her arms to push her away, struggling to keep his hands light. “I’m home, I just need a drink” he murmured, brushing past her. 

Rey frowned as he walked away from her, his scent  so  very off. She watched as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, tossing it back with a shudder and then fill the glass again.  She frowned slightly, concerned seeing him toss back whiskey that way. Anytime he’d enjoyed a glass before now, he took his time to savor the flavor.  Her Omega screamed at her to soothe her Alpha, to calm him and she stepped closer to slide a hand over his arm. He stepped away from her again, shrugging out of his jacket. 

“What’s wrong Ben?” she asked quietly, her Omega on edge. 

“Nothing” he muttered, loosening his tie. “I’m going to shower” he tossed over his shoulder as he climbed the steps. 

“Alpha” she cried, stopping him on the stairs. “Talk to me.”

For a long moment he stood there, a war raging within him as he fought between walking away from her and rushing down to wrap himself in her scent. In the end he could only shake his head and climb the stairs away from her .

Her eyes filled with tears as he walked away from her, the slam of his bedroom door making her jump. She sank down on the couch as the first tear fell, for the first time since moving in  here with Ben and Kylo unsure of her choices. As the shower started upstairs, she pulled the phone from her pocket and dialed. It only took two rings before Leia answered.

“Rey? Is everything alright?” 

She fought back tears; her voice thick as she answered. “No, no everything is not alright.”

Leia herself was still nursing her own whiskey, her hand still firmly held by her husband as she cried her own tears. Tears for the fallen officer, tears for the broken heart of a young wife and tears for her son who carried the burden of guilt. Her voice was still husky as she spoke. 

“Ben?” she asked quietly, her eyes seeking Hans. 

“What happened Leia? He won’t talk to me, won’t let me help him” she whispered, tears flowing now.

Beside her Han shook his head, his voice quiet as he spoke to Leia. “He needs to be the one to tell her Leia, it’s his story to tell”.

She nodded in response. “I know this is hard to hear, but you’ve got to push him. He needs to pushed right now to let this out or...well. He needs to let this out Rey. Don’t let him shut you out.”

“But he won’t even look at me. Won’t let me talk to him” she replied, wiping furiously at her eyes now. 

“He’s hurting. Don’t let him wallow in this Rey.”

“Tell me what happened Leia, tell me how to make this better” she demanded, frustration building in her now. 

Leia sighed deeply now. “I can’t Rey. Trust in your Alpha and let him tell you.”

Upstairs Ben stood under the steaming hot water of his shower; his hands braced on the wall as his head hung low. The whiskey didn’t sit well on his churning gut, but at least it had dulled the headache to a low roar. Maybe a third or even fourth glass would knock him out enough to sleep. He couldn’t get his mind off the hurt on Reys face as he’d brushed her off and it just reiterated what his Alpha had been screaming all day.  _ ‘He failed’ _ .

Her scent had wrapped around him much like her arms had and he wanted to just sink into her. Sink her to her sweet scent and warm arms to just forget. Tipping his face up to the water, he shook his head in disgust thinking to the tears he’d heard in her voice and the fact that he’d put them there. 

Rey climbed the stairs to his bedroom hearing the sounds of the shower and poked her head into his space. She leaned against the door frame for several long moments, her eyes gazing over his body as stood in the steam under the water. Even from across the room she could see the tension in his shoulders. As he reached for the water to shut it off, she turned from the door to rummage in his dresser. A faint smile crossed her lips at the overly organized drawers, having no trouble finding him fresh briefs and sleep pants. She stepped into the bathroom as he wrapped a towel around his waist, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror as she set the stack of clothes in front of him. 

“I’ll be waiting for you out here” she murmured, turning before he could say anything. 

Ben stared long and hard in the mirror, his eyes dropping to the neatly folded clothes on the vanity. Even now she was taking care of him and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. ‘ _ You don’t deserve her’  _ his Alpha reminded him. He dragged the clothes on, dropping the towel on the floor and stepping out of the bathroom. 

“You at least owe me an explanation” she murmured, curled up in the oversized chair in the corner as she watched him. 

“It was a long day Rey. Can we just talk about it tomorrow?” he asked.

“No” she replied stubbornly. “You ignored my calls all and texts all day. You came home hours late. You won’t talk to me. What happened today Ben?”

He fought back a sound of frustration snatching his shirt up from the floor. “Work. Work happened and then I came home. I’ve had a shit day and I just want to sleep it off.”

“Well, then it sounds like the faster you explain the faster you can get to sleep” she replied, her arms crossed over his chest as she watched him stalk around the room gathering his clothes. Even fresh from the shower, underneath the scent of his soap and shampoo she could scent something off. 

Ben growled in frustration, his head splitting and his stomach queasy from the whiskey. He spun in frustration, heaving his clothes to the hamper by his chair. “Drop it damn it” he shouted, his hands pushing through his still wet hair. 

Rey only lifted a brow as he raged, rising to her feet as she picked up the shirt that had missed the hamper to wave in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she brought it close to her face, an unusual scent clinging faintly on the fabric. As she inhaled she caught the scent of freesia and lemons. She lifted her eyes to Ben. “Work huh? Work happened?” she asked, her voice strained as she handed him the shirt. “It smells to me like another Omega happened.”

“I can’t do this” he muttered, his hands shaking wildly as he sank down on the bed. He looked up to her face, his eyes swimming with tears. “It’s my fault. I didn’t keep him safe and now she’s broken. He’s gone and she’s broken because I failed” he mumbled.

A fission of alarm rolled through her as she struggled to understand him. His eyes were wild as he stared through her, glassy with unshed tears. His scent spiked intensely, her Omega screaming out to soothe him even in her unease. “Who Ben? Who’s broken?”

Ben surged to his feet brushing past her. “She’s never gonna be the same. I did that to her” he replied, his tears spilling over to fall over his cheeks. “I broke her”.

Rey stepped closer to smooth her hands over his arms. “Who Ben? Talk to me” she murmured. 

“He’s dead because of me. I promised I’d keep him safe” he mumbled. “I failed.”

She took his face in her hands and forced his eyes to hers. “How did you fail?”

“I was supposed to keep him safe, we had check in’s and a plan. He was so close and I failed him. And after I failed him, I had to tell his wife that I failed and he’s dead now because of me. Because I wasn’t good enough to finish this.” His words tumbled out of him now almost frantically. “He’s dead” he whispered, his face going pale. 

As she watched, his jaw ticked anxiously his lips pressed together as he fought for composure. Rey felt her eyes tear as he brought his hands to his face, his body wracked with shudders. 

“HE’S DEAD!” Ben exploded, whirling in a rage to grab his whiskey glass and hurl it across the room. “I failed my officer and he died on my watch!” he raged as he stormed around his room. 

Rey felt the first tears spill over as she wrapped her arms around herself, backing up against the wall. Her Alpha was in a full-blown rage now, storming around the room as he swore. Her breath hitched as he upended a small table near the window in his grief. Her arms tightened around herself as she watched him rage, the tears and grief pouring out of him demanding her Omega calm him.

“Ben stop!” she cried out.

So focused in his rage, he never heard her voice continuing to stalk around the room muttering to himself, his scent spiking wildly in the room in his distress. 

Her mind made up, she pushed away from the wall and crossed the room to him. Her tears flowed now freely, her heart aching for him. She pushed against him, her hands moving up to cup his face. “Stop now!” she demanded, rubbing her wrists gently across the gland in his neck. He stiffened in her hands, but didn’t move away from her. She continued to scent him, shushing him softly as his breath hitched harshly. 

“Look at me Ben” she murmured. “I’m right here.”

Ben struggled against his emotions, the rage and helplessness boiling inside of him. The sweet scent of his Omega wrapped around him, the feel of her hands on him real and reassuring. The tears flowed unchecked now as he broke, dropping to his knees in front of her with his arms wrapped around her waist like she was his lifeline.

Rey cradled his head against her chest in relief, his scent already changing as her wrapped around them both. For moments, hours if felt like she simply held him as he wept. Her hands smoothed over his back and shoulders, her fingers threading through his still damp hair. She was relieved at the natural flow of emotion coming from him now, the natural flow calming her to help calm him in return. Rey felt his head lift from her chest and looked down into his face. “There he is” she whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheeks.

Even with his damp and blotchy face she found her heart fluttering gently, the overly plush lips parted as he sighed. She lost herself in his gaze, the deep whiskey of his eyes holding her heart carefully. 

“Rey...” he began, his voice thick.

She pressed her lips to his softly, silencing him. His hands gripped her tightly, his sigh sweet and breathy. “Come with me” she murmured, taking his hand to urge him onto the bed. She quickly joined him, her back flush against the headboard as she held out a hand. He only hesitated for a moment, kneeling next to her exhausted and spent now. Rey tucked him against her side as if her were a child, covering him with a blanket as she settled his head in her lap.

As she stroked his hair, he felt his body relaxing into his Omega and her scent. His voice was low and husky as he began talking. Ben told her about his undercover mission inside the First Order, his months of careful planning and the care he’d taken in making sure that his undercover officer was safe. His voice cracked as he talked about finding his officer dead. He felt hollow as he told her about having to tell Rachel the news that he’d failed her husband.

Rey said nothing as he spoke, keeping her hands gentle as she listened. She felt the tears welling again when his voice cracked and instinctively her wrists scented him again at his gland. She knew that nothing she could say would ease the hurt in his heart. 

“I’m so sorry Ben. So sorry” she murmured. 

He said nothing for several long moments, his breath even against her and Rey thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep. 

“It scared me” he admitted quietly, his fingers tracing small circles on her stomach just under her shirt. 

“What scared you?”

“I almost lost you and I never even knew it yet. Had  Kylo not been there, had you not been as strong as you were; I may have had to report your death. And worse, I  have to take the First Order down. For you. What if something happens to me or to  Kylo ? You need us and we need you” he murmured, his eyes drooping closed. 

Rey felt his breath even out as he fell into an exhausted sleep. She studied his face, relaxed now and free from the tension and emotions that had been tearing him apart. She brushed his hair away from his face carefully as not to wake him. “I think I’m falling in love with you both” she whispered, brushing her fingers across his lips as she studied him. A sudden movement at the doorway drew a gasp from her lips, her arms tightening around Ben as she shifted her body to block him. 

“ Shhh , it’s alright Little One! It’s just me”  Kylo whispered, his hands held up.

Rey sagged back against the headboard with a sigh of relief. “What’re you doing here?”

Kylo tipped his head to the side, his gaze landing on his brother resting quietly in their Omegas arms. He’d arrived  to the station house to find the entire house near silent as they gathered together, Poe bringing them together to listen to Captain  Organas official announcement. He’d felt the dread bone deep as she announced that the station had lost one of their own. For a moment, he’d panicked not seeing his brother in the room and had to fight back the fear of losing his  brother; his twin. He caught his  mothers eye after her announcement and wound his way through the officers in varying stages of shock and grief.

Poe had quietly closed the door behind him as he entered her office his words quiet. “Take care of her.”

“Where is Ben” he had demanded, gripping his mother's arms  fiercely . 

“He’s fine, he’s home now. With Rey” she’d managed, her voice breaking. 

He felt the first twinge of relief, cursing as he watched her break and pulled her into his arms. Her hands fisted against his back as she finally broke, her tears soaking into his shirt. With no little amount of relief, his head jerking up to see the door open and his father rush into the room. He cleared the lump in his own throat as his father took control and led Leia to the sofa. 

He moved behind her desk to pull her bottle of whiskey out, pouring two fingers and handed to her.  Kylo said nothing, chuckling as she tossed it back with a shudder. He eased his hip against the corner of her desk as Han held her hand and listened as Leia gave more details. He knew that Ben would be beside himself with guilt, placing the weight of blame squarely on his own shoulders. 

“He’s at home with Rey now but he’s being stubborn. She called me a while ago” Leia told him, her voice exhausted. 

“I need to go home...” he started, rising to his feet. 

“No. I need you on the streets tonight, I need information and I need arrests. Rey can take care of him” she told him, her voice firm even through his exhaustion. 

Kylo hadn’t argued with her, his mind already on shift as he changed into uniform. Gwen met him at the car, her eyes still teary from the news. He pulled her in for a hug, needing the comfort almost as much as she did. 

“I know we’re on shift, but I have to check in on my brother” he told her, his arms still tight around her. 

“Then let’s go” she offered, taking the keys from him. 

Kylo had rushed up the stairs in a panic after seeing the bloody marks on the door jamb, calling out once before he saw the Bens keys tossed on the console. He climbed the stairs to Ben’s floor, hearing the low murmur of voices coming from the darkened room. He felt the tension leave his body as he watched his brother dozing on Rey’s lap, her face teary. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you both” he heard, his head jerking up in surprise. 

His Alpha roared with pride as she shifted to protect her Alpha in his vulnerable state, her eyes fierce even in her surprise. In that moment, he knew that she held his heart.  Kylo stepped lightly across the room, mindful of his brother and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

Rey peered up at him, her lips curving. “What’s that for?”

“It’s just for being you. For taking care of my brother” he murmured. “Now I’m going to get out there and get my brother what he needs to take care of his business. I’ll see you in the morning Little One.

He tipped her chin up to press his lips to hers and with one last look to his family, went out into the night to take care of business. 


	11. Ours; His and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Triad finally puts everything on the table now. Things are beginning to get intense and so because I'm terrible at summaries, here is a little snippet:  
Kylo leaned in, his lips by her ear. “I heard you last night, I heard what you whispered to Ben” he murmured, his voice low. 
> 
> Rey jerked back in surprise, her face flushing. “You...you heard me?” 
> 
> Kylo nodded now. “I did. And that’s why I know this is different.” 
> 
> “Heard what?” Ben asked, his face confused. 
> 
> Rey looked at Ben before looking at Kylo for help. 
> 
> “Say it little one” he whispered, his hand cupping her face. 
> 
> “Last night, after you fell asleep Kylo overheard me talking to myself. I uh, I said that I was falling in love with the both of you.” 
> 
> Kylo watched as Ben sagged onto the bed, stunned. “You see? This is why it’s different. We are a Triad, we’re in this together. She never cared about us, she only cared about getting what she wanted” he said, dropping a hand to his brothers' shoulder. 
> 
> “Wait. You said we’re in this together. Does that mean...” Rey whispered; her eyes wide.

“Are you sure I should go? Maybe I should stay home today” Rey murmured, her voice worried as she looked past  Kylo to see Ben still asleep on the bed.

“He’s still sleeping little one. After yesterday, he’ll probably sleep for a few more hours. I won’t go anywhere. You need to get to the shop with Chewie if you plan to reopen again like you planned” he assured her; his hands soothing as he stroked her arms gently. 

“But...”

“Rey, I can take care of my brother. Go.  Chewie is waiting for you.”  Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead and then turned her gently, urging her from the room. 

Rey got to the bottom of the steps where Chewie was waiting and turned back to look up at  Kylo . “You’ll let me know when he’s awake?” 

Kylo chuckled as he nodded. “Yes Rey. I promise.”

“Alright, alright” she grumbled, gathering her things. 

Chewie lifted the box waiting by the front door as he ushered her out to his waiting truck, pausing to throw his own glance up to  Kylo . “Let your Mom know too kid. She’s pretty worried.”

“Will do” he murmured, waving as Chewie closed the door with a snap. Turning to climb the stairs, he padded quietly into Bens room again to sink into the oversized chair in the corner. He couldn’t help but worry over his little brother, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the faint line still creasing his forehead even in his sleep. Ben would hold Snaps death as a personal failure,  Kylo knew. It would eat at him until he was able to bring someone to justice. 

He pulled his tablet from the bag at his feet, pulling up the arrest records from the last few weeks determined to find something that was going to help his brother. For hours last night he and Gwen had talked about their arrests trying to find a common pattern or something that could help Ben. 

_ “Every arrest circles back to Hux in some way, I just can’t figure out how” Kylo grumbled, his eyes searching the streets.  _

_ Gwen turned in the passenger seat. “I get that the First Order is bad news and lord knows they need to pay for what they did to Snap. But why is this bothering you so  _ _ intensely _ _ tonight?” she asked. _

_ “What do you mean?” he asked, glancing over at her. “We’ve been chasing these assholes for months.” _

_ “Yeah, but something is different. It’s like it’s personal now. Is it Rey?” _

_ Kylo _ _ shrugged as he waited for the light to change. “Some, I mean you’ve seen what they did to her shop and her home. These bastards are terrorizing everyone and Ben’s at home right now blaming himself for Snaps death. Something has to give” he growled, his anger over the loss of a  _ _ fellow _ _ officer and the concern for his brother boiling over.  _

_ “Yeah and speaking of that. What is the deal with you and Ben? For the longest time you guys couldn’t be in the same room with each other and now you’re a Triad – which by the way I’m not entirely sure I understand – with Rey. I don’t get it.” _

_ “It’s a long story” he muttered.  _

_ “Well, we’ve got all night” she replied.  _

Kylo had given her the cleaned-up version of Kay and the way she’d come between them, driving him to join the Marines just to get away from everything. He didn’t blame Ben for the distance, hell it had been his choice to leave. Truth be told, he was grateful that his brother had allowed him to stay in the brownstone after he left the Marines. Having his twin so close allowed him to regain enough of a balance again to join the police force the way that he’d always planned. 

His eyes drifted over Ben, still unmoving in his exhaustion and couldn’t help but think back to the last time that he’d sat in a similar position. Their senior year in high school, his parents had gone away for a long weekend away leaving the boys home alone with the promise of ‘no parties’. Hardly gone for an hour, Kylo had quickly set up a party in the basement. While Kylo had always been the more adventurous of the two, drinking and experimenting, Ben had always been more reserved and cautious.  So after a few hours, when  Kylo found Ben curled up on the couch with a random girl making out in front of the room he had reason to be concerned.

Working his way over to his brother, he leaned over the couch to nudge him with a  good-natured elbow. “C’mon little brother, don’t you think you should take it upstairs?” he asked with a laugh. 

Ben had dragged his lips from the girl on his lap, his head sluggishly turning to the side. “For what?” he slurred, his voice off.

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Bens jaw, forcing his head around. As Ben struggled to focus on him, he looked over him critically. From the dilated pupils to the sweat pouring off his body to soak his shirt, Ben was off. “What’d you take Ben?”

Ben smiled sloppily before dropping his head back against the sofa, the girl grinding away on his lap with a giggle. “Just  m’beer big bro” he laughed out.

Kylo dragged the blond off his lap, standing her in front of him. “What did he drink?” he growled, his voice low and dangerous. 

She giggled and pressed against Kylo, her hands wandering over his body. “Oooh, look two for the price of one.”

His hands wrapped around her upper arms, holding her away from him. He looked her up and down, his mind racing. Just like his brother, her pupils were  dilated and heat was radiating off her body. “Who did she come with?”  Kylo called out to the crowd.

Ben pushed off the couch to tug the blond away from his brother, his eyes rolling as she immediately began to rub against him. “Get your own” he mumbled, his hands moving to her hips to grind against her. 

Kylo turned as a hand tugged at him, a  pretty little redhead looking  worriedly up at him. “I think she took Ecstasy. I told her not  to, but she was so upset over getting dumped. I’m pretty sure she let your brother drink from her bottle.”

Kylo whipped around to see them grinding against each other again, drawing a crowd. “Fuck!” he spat out. He stormed over to the stereo, turning it off with a growl of frustration. 

“Everybody out! Get out!” he roared.

He ignored the grumbles of the crowd around him, working his way back to his brother. He peeled the blond off Ben to pass her to her friend. “Get her out of here” he growled, pushing her into the hands of her friend. 

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Ben called, stumbling over to them.

Kylo caught Ben around the waist to drag him back, fighting to keep him from following the girl as she was dragged out of the house. “C’mon Ben, we’ve got to get you upstairs and flush this shit out of you” he muttered, dodging elbows as Ben fought to get free. With no little relief he heard the door slam as the last of the party goers left the house. 

“Damnit  lemme go!” Ben shouted, pushing away from Kylo to rush the door. 

Once again  Kylo dragged him back, pulling him towards the stairs. “You need to get this out of your system little brother, you aren’t thinking straight.”

Ben fought back, his hands swinging wildly at his brother the  alcohol and the drug in his system slowing his abilities. They rolled across the floor of the basement, their grunts and the landing of blows on skin filling the space. 

Kylo finally gained the upper hand, rolling to straddle his brother. He struggled against the wave of remorse as he apologized. “Sorry brother” he murmured, his fist coming up under Bens jaw with a crack. He sagged back on his heels as Ben passed out, his body limp now on the floor. Staggering to his feet, he reached for the phone and dialed. 

“Uncle Chewie? It’s  Kylo , I need you.”

A handful of hours later,  Kylo found himself sitting on the floor against the wall as his brother slept. Chewie had come flying into the house, lifting Ben to help  Kylo get him upstairs and showered. Chewie in a past life had been an EMT and recognized the signs of MDMA.  Kylo had grimaced as Ben heaved his guts in the bathroom, purging the alcohol from his system. After getting him settled in bed, Chewie had left Ben in the care of his brother with specific instructions.

“Every 90 minutes wake him and get water in his system. Make him get up and piss that shit out. The more he drinks, the faster he feels better” he’d grumbled out.

“Got it. He’ll be alright?”

“He’ll be fine dumbass. What’re you idiots thinking? Drinking and drugs?” he fussed, whacking  Kylo on the back of his head.

“There wasn’t supposed to be any drugs”  Kylo muttered, rubbing his hand over his head as he glared at his uncle. 

“Well there  shouldn't have been any damn drinking either. You’re lucky I haven’t called Han yet to come home and deal with you idiots.”

It had taken some fast talking, but  Kylo finally convinced his Uncle not to call their parents. All night long he sat up with Ben, waking him to pour water down his throat and forcing him into the bathroom. It had been the longest night of his life as he’d worried over his brother.

Now, all these years later once again he found himself keeping watch over his little brother only this time there was no amount of water that would flush this pain away. 

***

Ben woke slowly, the scent of Rey still wrapping around his senses and his hand felt around the bed seeking her out. The sheets were cool to the touch, her pillow tucked under his arm. His eyes opened slowly, the late morning sun filtering in through the curtains. He sat up with a low groan, his body aching from the extended sleep and as he dropped his feet to the floor, his head shot up in surprise. 

“ G’morning sleepyhead”  Kylo chuckled. “Coffee is still warm if you’re interested”. 

Ben raised a brow as he stood, his arms stretching over his head as he rolled his neck. “I don’t need a babysitter big brother” he mumbled as he strode into the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. Ben moved to the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face, bracing his hands on the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

The dark circles under his eyes were vivid against his pale skin. Even after the hours of sleep he could still see the exhaustion. Exhaustion that wouldn’t fade without justice. Ben sighed long and low, reaching for a toothbrush to wash away the night. 

Kylo waited for Ben to finish in the bathroom, his fingers tapping away at the arm of the chair. Even on the best of days, Ben was a grump in the morning. More often than not,  Kylo avoided his brother after coming in from the night shift choosing to avoid Ben before his coffee. 

“I told you I don’t need a babysitter” Ben growled out, sitting on the bed to drink deeply from the mug next to him. 

“I know you don’t. It doesn’t mean that you don’t need someone”  Kylo responded. 

“I just need to be left alone.”

Kylo sat back in the chair, his brow furrowed. “Time hasn’t changed anything has it? Let’s see if I remember how this is  gonna go. You’re  gonna sulk and stomp around the house all day because you feel guilty. You’ll try to carry the burden on your shoulders because you’re Saint Ben. And while you’re doing all that? You’ll put everyone around you on eggshells. How am I doing little brother?  Sound about right?”

“Go fuck yourself. You think you’re any better? When shit hits the fan,  Kylo packs his bags and leaves. You walk away from your friends, from your family. From me. You just walk away. How long do you think it’ll be before you leave again?” he asked sarcastically, the familiar ache building in his chest even as he mentioned Kylo walking away.

“Is this about Kay? You’re bringing that shit up now?” he asked surging to his feet. 

“Why the hell not? It’s not like you ever gave me a chance to bring it up before. She blew up our fucking world and before I could even figure out how in the hell it went down you were gone. You left me. Half of me was gone, just like that” Ben roared out, his fists clenched as he jumped to his feet. 

For a long moment, there was nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing.  Kylo sank back into the chair, his guilt eating away at him hearing Ben admit his hurt. “I had to leave. I didn’t know how to handle any of it. I didn’t mean to...” he broke off at the sound of disgust from Ben. 

“What? Walk away from me? Leave me alone to deal with the fall out? I had to pick up the pieces without you, without my twin. My big brother who took care of me, who had my back” Ben spat out bitterly. “You stayed up all night to make sure that you flushed the ecstasy out of my system, but you ran for the hills after an Omega bitch fucked our whole world. Did it even bother you to walk away? Did you care that you hurt me more than Kay ever did?”

Kylo struggled to find the words as he watched Ben pace the room. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I was angry. I was hurt. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you Ben. For fucks sake, I was so blinded by Kay that I accused you of using an Alpha command to take her from me”  he shuddered out.

Ben turned to  Kylo now, watching the emotion racing across his face. In his own hurt and anger, he never thought about  Kylo or how he felt. He was only ever able to see that his big brother had left him. “She set out to hurt us, to tear us apart. It looks like she succeeded” he choked out.

“No”  Kylo ground out. “ No she didn’t. I’m here and I’ve still got your back.

“How do we get past this? We have an Omega that is counting on us to be the Alphas that she needs. What happens if this blows up in our face? What if we can’t handle sharing an Omega? The last time that we were involved with the same Omega it almost destroyed us. I lost my brother once, I can’t lose him again” he murmured, his voice cracking.

Standing in the hallway, Rey stood  quietly her hand over her mouth as she struggled against the tears. After trying and failing for hours at her shop, she’d finally convinced Chewie to bring her home to check on Ben. From the moment she climbed the stairs, she scented the pair. Their scents were all over the place, wild and intense. Her footsteps quickened as she heard Ben yelling, skidding to a stop outside the door. 

She walked into the room, the first tear trailing down her cheek. “You’ve been involved with another Omega?” she asked quietly, drawing their attention.

Kylo looked to Ben with a shocked glance. “Little One...” he started.

She held up a hand as she stepped back. “Why didn’t you tell me this? You told Dr.  Holdo that it wasn’t possible for two Alphas to share an Omega...but you did. You’ve been with an Omega before? Together?” she asked, her voice breaking.

Ben stepped closer to her, her scent clearly relaying her distress. “It’s not how it sounds, we didn’t know...” he started, looking to Kylo in a panic. 

“Didn’t know what? You said you lost your brother because of her and you can’t lose him again. I won’t be responsible for that” she whispered, her tears flowing now. Her scent spiked wildly now, panic, fear and grief palpable in the air. Her eyes darted between the pair of them now, her panic gripping her.

“Wait!” Ben shouted as she spun on her heel to dart out of the room and race down the stairs. 

“Fuck!”  Kylo muttered as they both dashed out of the room behind her. 

Rey heard them shouting behind her, her feet flying as she ran down the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her, falling back against the door. Her heart was pounding as she dragged her suitcase from the closet, rummaging through drawers to toss clothes in. She wiped at the tears as Ben and  Kylo knocked on the door, their voices urgent as they called to her. 

_ ‘It’s no wonder Leia had such a problem with all of this. It all makes sense now’ _ Rey thought to herself. 

“Little one? Please let us in, let us explain.”

Ben tapped at the door, fighting back his own panic. “Rey please, just let us talk to you” he begged, his own scent spiking along with Kylo. 

“I won’t be the person to tear your family apart” she  cried, her voice muffled behind the door. 

“Let us in Rey, let us explain”.

Rey yanked the door open, her tear streaked face splotchy. “Why? You said it  yourself , you couldn’t lose your brother again.”

With the door open now, they pushed their way in to take her hands. They eased her down to sit at the foot of the bed, kneeling in front of her. 

“You didn’t hear the whole conversation little one. Remember that I told you I was in the Marines?”  Kylo asked, watching her nod tearfully. “The reason that I left home to join the service was because of a woman named  Kaydel . She was an Omega.”

Ben laced his fingers with Rey’s on her lap before speaking. “We were both involved with Kay, but we didn’t know it. I told my parents and  Kylo that I was bringing someone special home to meet them.  Kylo walked in to see her with me and all hell broke loose.”

Rey struggled against her own tears as Ben and  Kylo spoke, their own eyes glassy against their pain. “What happened?”

It was  Kylo that spoke now, his voice low. “Our Alphas lost control, we fought viciously, and Mom was forced to use an Alpha command to get Kay out of the house to give us space to breathe without her scent. It wasn’t until the next day that we found out Kay had purposely lied to us. We both had held her and slept with her without her ever saying a word to us.”

“It turns out that her family had history with ours. She intentionally stirred the pot to pit us against each other, hoping to then claim the ‘winning’ Alpha. She showed up at our house to confront Mom about kicking out of the house and Mom managed to rile her up enough to get her to admit to what she had done” Ben explained, his thumb rubbing circles over her hand. 

“I couldn’t handle what happened. I physically attacked my brother, accused him of doing some  really awful things in the heat of the fight and I just couldn’t deal. I left a few days later”  Kylo told her, his voice breaking.

Ben lifted a hand to wipe away the tears on her face as  Kylo composed himself. “We didn’t handle what happened very well. We were young and cocky. Neither of us could come to grips with being hit with such lies.”

Rey surged to her feet as emotion got the better of her, the idea that anyone would intentionally try to tear apart a family enraging. “And where is she now?” Rey  demanded, her fists clenched as she stormed around the room to whirl on the brothers.

Kylo looked to Ben in surprise, the sudden shift in her scent shocking them both. Standing again, he shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you little one, after we confronted  her she took off”.

“Is this why Leia had such a hard time accepting that we could be a Triad?” she asked, not  bothering to wait for a response from them. “ Of course it is, after some bitch Omega tried to destroy her family, why wouldn’t she trust another Omega. I should find that little bitch and show her what a  ** real ** Omega really is” she fumed as she stomped across the room. 

Ben and  Kylo looked to each other, brows raised as Rey plotted out revenge on Kay. They watched her for several long moments, her voice dark as she muttered. “Stupid little twat, screwing with  ** my ** Alphas.”

“C’mon little one, relax and talk to us”  Kylo asked, gesturing to the bed.

“Relax?” she nearly shrieked. “Relax? You just told me that some little bitch of an Omega had not one of my Alphas but  ** both ** of them and you want me to relax? That she drove  Kylo halfway across the country to join the service just to get away from  everything and you’re barely back on speaking terms but you want me to relax?”

“Ok, Ok, Ok. Wrong choice of words darlin’.” Ben rushed to assure her, his hands held up in surrender. 

“You got that right” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. With a sigh now, Rey spoke again. “It still doesn’t answer the question of what if I come between you? Your relationship is more important than...”

“Stop”  Kylo ordered. “This is so very different.”

“Why?” she whispered.

Kylo leaned in, his lips by her ear. “I heard you last night, I heard what you whispered to Ben” he murmured, his voice low.

Rey jerked back in surprise, her face flushing. “You...you heard me?”

Kylo nodded now. “I did. And that’s why I know this is different.”

“Heard what?” Ben asked, his face confused. 

Rey looked at Ben before looking at  Kylo for help. 

“Say it little one” he whispered, his hand cupping her face.

“Last night, after you fell asleep  Kylo overheard me talking to myself. I uh, I said that I was falling in love with the both of you.”

Kylo watched as Ben sagged onto the bed, stunned. “You see?  This is why it’s different. We are a Triad, we’re in this together. She never cared about us, she only cared about getting what she wanted” he said, dropping a hand to his  brothers' shoulder. 

“Wait. You said we’re in this together. Does that mean...” Rey  whispered; her eyes wide. 

Kylo placed his hand on the curve of her neck, the heat from his hand enflaming her sensitive gland. “I can’t speak for Ben, but I’m pretty sure that I know him well enough to say that like me- he's already fallen head over heels for you little one.”

Ben tugged her down to sit on his knee, his finger tracing over her jaw lightly. “He’s right. I’ve been falling since you agreed to try. Last night, I fell all the way. I’ve never had someone care for me the way you did.”

Rey felt her eyes tear up as she glanced between the two. “Really?” she asked tearfully.

Ben let his lips show her how he felt, leaning forward to take her lips with his softly. He felt her hands move to his face as she sighed, her lips parting to allow his tongue to sweep in to taste her. His arms wrapped around her, shifting her body to straddle his legs. The growl rolled through his chest as her hips rocked against him, her breath coming faster now.

With a small smile,  Kylo stepped behind Rey leaning down to drop his own kiss to the back of her neck enjoying the way that her hips jerked against his brother. He heard the gasp as she tore her lips from Bens, turning her head towards him. 

“ Kylo ” she breathed out, her head angling towards him as Ben trailed his lips over her jaw to the smooth skin at her neck.

“ Yes little one?” he asked, his lips just a breath from hers.

“Kiss me” she whimpered, sliding one arm from Ben to curl around Kylos neck. 

“Gladly” he breathed, taking her lips with a growl. His tongue teased against hers as his hand dipped into her hair, wrapping around the silky strands to tug her head back. Faintly he  heard the sound of approval from Ben as he gained more access to her skin. 

Once again Rey found herself surrounded by Alpha, their scents and their bodies winding her up. Beneath her hips she felt the hard ridge of Bens cock as he swelled with every roll of her hips against him. Behind her,  Kylos hands moved to pull her back against his chest. With her head angled to  Kylo , his tongue  desperately teasing hers she rolled her hips against Ben. His hands tightened against the curves of her hips, his fingers gripping tightly. 

Kylo dragged his lips from hers, his eyes dark and filled with lust. He tipped her face to his as he spoke. “I love you” he growled, dropping his head to trace his tongue over the shell of her ear.

“I love you” she sighed, her head dropping with as Ben nipped at her neck.

Ben too found his lips against her ear as he whispered. “I love you” he murmured, his lips curving as she replied. 

“Oh Ben, I love you too”, the tears making her voice thick with her emotion.

Ben looked up to Kylo, seeing a peace across his face that he hadn’t seen in years. For the first time since Kay had blown their lives apart, there was a connection again; a bond between the brothers and more importantly between their Alphas. His own Alpha purred in contentment as he watched his Omega under the hands of his twin. Together they would care for their Omega, ensure her happiness and if she desired it, become her Mate.

Rey felt a level of Joy that she’d never felt before and for the first time, her fear of the Triad gone. There was a freedom now in acknowledging the emotion now, knowing that it wasn’t just a chemistry thing. She tugged  Kylos hand to sit on the bed next to Ben, positioning his leg close to Bens. Her lips curved as she shifted her body, gently easing a knee between their legs to straddle the pair. She watched in fascination as their eyes darkened, feeling hands on her hips and thighs. 

Rey sat back on their knees, her fingers slowly working the buttons on her shirt open. Her eyes drifted down, licking her lips as her eyes roved over their growing erections. She parted her blouse slowly, the white lace of her bra peeking. 

She tipped  forward, her hand braced on Bens thigh as she nuzzled the curve of his neck. Her nose trailed over the raised skin at his gland, inhaling deeply. Her tongue swept out over his gland, slowly teasing him with the slow circle over his skin to nip lightly. Her lips curved at his strangled moan, his hand clenching on her hip. She  reached between them to lift the hem of his shirt to drag over his head, letting her hand rest against his pounding heart. 

Shifting now, she turned to  Kylo with a small smile. Her lips in turn travelled over his jaw and down his neck, before her tongue darted out to lick gently at his gland. She felt powerful now as she searched his face, his plush lips parted as he watched her. His abs trembled lightly as she lifted his shirt, her fingers trailing over his skin. Once again, she sat back on their knees admiring the expanse of skin before placing her lips over each of their hearts. 

“I want you” she whispered, peeking up from her lashes. Her fingers trailed over their chest to tease at the waistband of their  loose-fitting pants. 

As if they were of one mind, her Alphas shifted their bodies on the bed wrapping an arm around her as they moved back to lie on her back between them. Ben rolled to his side against her, leaning on his elbow as he placed his hand against her chest.

“You have us” he whispered, toying with the front clasp of her bra.

The smile curved her lips as she reached down with each hand to palm their cocks. Her Omega purred as they both arched their hips into her hand, their hot and heavy lengths straining against the fabric. “I want  ** all ** of you. No more waiting” she murmured.

It was  Kylo who spoke first, his voice husky with desire. “You’re ready? Are you sure?”

She dragged his head down, nipping that plush red bottom lip gently before soothing the bite with her tongue. “I’m sure.”

Ben met  Kylos eyes over Rey, their lips moving into nearly identical smiles. “Then you’ll have us” he whispered. 

Rey felt her eyes flutter as Ben flicked open the clasp of her bra, the cool air drawing her nipples into points as he pushed the material aside. The tip of his large finger trailed lazily around the puckered point. She looked down the length of her body, entranced at the sight. As Ben teased at her breasts, she watched  Kylo slip his hand beneath the waistband of her leggings to cup her pussy.

“You’re so wet for us Omega”  Kylo breathed out, his fingers pressing against her damp panties. “Feel her Ben, feel how wet she is for us.”

Rey gasped as Ben slid his hand down her body, feeling both hands stroking over the center of her panties. “Oh god” she whimpered, rocking her hips. 

She felt their fingers hook at her waistband to drag her clothes down over her hips, tossing them to the side. A hand on each thigh spread her legs wider as they explored her body, drawing a whimper from her throat. 

Kylo drew his finger between her soaked lips, coating his finger in her slick before circling the sensitive nub of her clit. His finger moved slowly as he circled, his touch light. Propped on his elbow, he lowered his head to circle her nipple in the same slow circles. His eyes lifted to Ben who was watching him taste her skin.

“Does it feel good darlin’?” Ben purred out, letting his fingers brush against  Kylos at her soaked pussy. “Feeling his fingers and mine in your perfect little cunt?” he asked before pressing the tip of his finger just inside her soaked channel. Her body bowed back as he teased her with just the tip, stroking in and out slowly. 

“Yes” she sighed out, her eyes on their hands. 

Ben pushed his finger deeper, feeling her clenching against him to draw him further inside of her wet heat. “You feel so good. Tight and wet. We’re  gonna have to get you ready to take us, we’ll stretch you but make you feel so good” he whispered, his lips just at her ear. 

Rey trembled as he spoke, his wicked words making her wetter still as he worked his finger inside of her. As he added another finger to stretch her,  Kylo drew her nipple into his warm mouth to suckle. Her hand flew up to tangle in his hair, moaning softly as she tugged him closer. 

Kylo felt Bens fingers pumping in and out her cunt, the sound of her slick pussy faint. He pulled  off her nipple with a wet pop, lifting his head to watch his brother fucking her with his fingers.  Kylo kept the pressure light on her clit, keeping the circles tight. 

“Come for us little one, soak our hands” he urged, nodding in approval as Ben added a  third finger with a low groan to pump his fingers faster into her.

Rey felt it building, her hips moving desperately against their hands as she got closer and closer to the release she needed. Her breath panted from her lips, her gasps and soft moans filling the air. Her hands reached for them, brushing against their cocks straining against their pants.  Kylo kept his touch light, almost too light while Ben was driving his fingers into her  fiercely to shove her over the edge with a strangled scream. 

Ben slowed his fingers as she came, leaving them buried inside of her as she continued to flutter against his fingers for several long moments. On his elbow now, his eyes were locked on where the three of them were joined. His hand soaked with her  slick, fingers pushed inside of her while  Kylo’s fingers slid between her plump lips to gather even more of her wetness. 

Her breath shuddered out, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Rey felt full, Bens fingers filling her still all the while  Kylo stroked her between her soaked lips. Her eyes flew open as she felt a new finger slide inside of her alongside Bens fingers, gasping as she realized that Ben and  Kylo were inside of her stroking her. 

“Oh God” she moaned, rolling her hips against their fingers. “I want...I....”

Ben pulled his fingers from her, bringing them to his lips to sweep his tongue out and taste her with a growl. His eyes met hers as he sucked his fingers clean. “What do you want darlin’?” he asked, trailing his wet fingers over her nipple.

“I want these off” she whispered, her hands pushing at the waist bands of their pants. 

Kylo smirked openly now, easing his finger from her pussy. Rolling to his feet he pushed his boxers and pants over his hips, his cock springing free. He watched her eyes heat as he gripped  himself , stroking slowly while he dropped a knee on the bed. 

Ben shifted as well, his sleep pants dropping to the floor before stretching back out on the bed. He drew Rey to him gently, helping her to drag her bra off. “They’re off” he whispered, his fingers skimming over her lips. “Now what?”

Kylo lay behind Rey, his hand heavy on her hip as he nibbled at the base of her neck. “ Yes little one, now what?” he rumbled out, slipping a hand between Rey and Ben to cup her breast. 

“Make me yours” she asked, her hand reaching behind her to stroke Kylo.

“Are you ready for us?” Ben asked, lifting her leg to drape over his hip.

“Yes” she breathed, her hips rocking back.

Ben tipped her head up to kiss her, his tongue filling her mouth to taste her. For long moments there was only the quiet sigh of breath as he kissed her, his tongue gentle against hers. He dragged his eyes open to look past Rey as her body relaxed,  signaling to  Kylo that she was ready. 

Kylo lined himself up behind her, the wide head of his cock dripping as he eased into her slick opening with a hiss of pleasure. “So tight” he murmured, his hand gripping her hip. He rocked his hips gently, working his thick length inside of her slowly as she stretched around him. 

Rey whimpered as  Kylo filled her, her hand wrapped around his wrist now still cupping her breast. Bens tongue slid along hers, drawing out the pleasure. Ben kept her grounded, his hand on her leg draped over his hip as he held her open for his brother. As  Kylo finally rooted himself fully inside of her, Rey pulled her lips from Ben with a sigh to drop her head back against Kylo.

Awash in sensation, she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling overwhelming pleasure.  Kylo kept his hips still as her cunt fluttered against him. With  Kylo behind her and Ben in front of her, she was surrounded by Alpha. Her gland throbbed in time with her heart, aching for their touch.  Kylo caressed her breasts, heavy with want and nipples achingly hard. Her eyes fluttered open to see the raw hunger in Bens eyes, his pupils dark and blown almost to black. 

Kylo lifted her breasts as an offering, his voice sending chills through Rey. “Taste her Ben” he murmured, pulling Rey flush against his chest. 

With his eyes on hers Ben dipped her head, his lips just grazing the hardened points of her nipples. Her breath caught at the first touch of his tongue to her nipple, circling several times before sucking her into his mouth with a moan. 

Rey trembled between her Alphas, her body on fire. She worked her hand between herself and Ben, her fingers wrapping around the hot, silky smooth skin of his dripping cock to stroke him. His cock  was weeping steadily in her hand, the slick  precome coating her hand with every stroke. She gasped as  Kylo pulled back to begin thrusting inside of her, slow and deep strokes. 

“God. Oh God” she whispered, her hand matching strokes on Bens cock in time with the steady  rhythm of  Kylo sliding in and out of her. 

“You feel so good little one”  Kylo growled from behind her, his voice strained as he fought to keep his movements slow. 

Ben rocked his hips against Reys hand, his eyes drooping in pleasure. “I have an idea” he murmured, shifting her leg as he took his cock from her hand to slip between her lips. His hips moved now in time with Kylo, the ridge of his cock sliding between her soaking wet lips as the head of his cock brushed her clit. 

Kylo brought his lips to the back of her neck, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin while Ben  dropped his head to the curve of her neck to suckle at her gland.  Kylos lips curved as her arm came up to loop behind his neck.

“Please...Ben...I’m so close.  Kylo more” she begged  out, her hips locked at the mercy of their thrusting hips. Ben and  Kylo locked eyes, their Alphas in sync as their hips began a sharper  rhythm . 

“Come for me little one”  Kylo groaned. “Squeeze my cock, let me feel it. I need to feel it”. 

Rey cried out as she came, their names dripping from her lips as she quivered around  Kylos cock. No one moved now as she quaked her way through the orgasm,  Kylo breathing heavily in her ear. 

Ben shuddered himself at the gush of fluids that poured from Rey, fighting not to come himself as he kissed her. “Such a good Omega” he whispered. “You drenched us darlin’, you did so well for us”. 

Kylo slid from her body with a sigh, shifting her hips to hike her leg higher over Bens hip. “You felt so good on my cock, but now it’s time for Ben to feel you too” he whispered, tipping his chin towards Ben.

Ben gripped his cock, sliding between her folds to notch himself at her opening. “Rey” he murmured, waiting for her eyes to open before filling her. His cock jerked inside of her as she moaned, low and long in her throat and with a growl, rolled to his back dragging Rey over him. She was limp above him, her body quivering still and he gripped her hips as he thrust up and into her with a growl. 

Kylos mouth dropped open as he watched Ben handling Rey, easily lifting her to fuck himself up into her. His hand dropped to his cock, her slick still coating him as he stroked slowly. Her scent was wild in the air now, the scent of her arousal coating  both of them . Her breathy moans and the whimpers blended now with the wet slap of skin and the praise dripping from Bens lips. 

“So fuckin’ tight” he ground out, his jaw clenching. “This pussy belongs to us now Omega. You’ll only know us now.”

Kylo raised to his knees as he watched his twin take her, this animalistic side of him a surprise to him having always seen Ben in such control. His hand moved over himself rapidly now, his balls drawing up as he got closer to his own release. He moved to kneel between Bens legs, his hands trailing over Reys ass. 

She was only holding now as Ben took over, his hips snapping into hers as she lay draped over his chest. Her head turned in surprise as she felt  Kylo kneeling behind her, his hands smoothing over her ass as his wet fingers circled her puckered hole.

“One day little one, we’ll fill you up here too” he rumbled, just easing the tip of a finger inside of her. “For  now though...” he broke off as his cock slid between the peachy round cheeks to stroke in time with Ben. 

“I’m  gonna fill you up, fill this tight little cunt full of me” Ben growled, his hips snapping. “And then you’ll take  Kylo too. You’ll smell like us, you’ll be full of us” he choked out as he came, his cock swelling to pump hot ropes of come inside of her.

Kylo squeezed the base of his cock desperately holding on to his control as Ben filled Rey, her legs quivering wildly. He saw Bens body sag as he slipped from her body, his come dripping from Rey. He took her hips now and thrust into her, her own fluids and now Bens making a mess as he drove into her.

Ben struggled to catch his breath, his lips curving as Rey pushed herself up to her hands to stare down at him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, her breasts swaying as  Kylo pounded into her. Her face was flushed, her hair damp as it curled around her face. “One more time baby, you need to come one more time for us” he murmured, slipping his hand down to rub her clit. 

“I can’t...it’s too much...I...” she whimpered, her body trembling. 

“You can”  Kylo growled. “Ben help her...” he ground out. 

Ben dragged her down, his lips at her ear as his hand moved furiously over her clit. His voice was dark and primal as he spoke. “Come. Come now” he ordered, before dragging his tongue over her throbbing gland. 

She came with a scream, her arms giving out to fall limply on Ben. Behind her  Kylo shouted his own release, his hands tight on her hips as he rocked against her. Ben felt a peace spread through him, his Alpha content as he watched  Kylo smooth a hand over Reys back.  Without thinking, his hand fell to his brothers thigh to rest against his skin.

Kylo felt the heat of Bens hand on his skin and looked down over Reys shoulder. He knew that the contentment he saw on Bens face was mirrored on his own and for the first time in a long time, felt connected with his brother again. 

He eased back, his softening cock  slipping from her body and found himself lying on the bed again, drawing Rey once again between them. As Rey lay sleepily, tucked safely in their arms Ben found himself sliding his fingers through the wetness between her legs. With a satisfied smile, he rubbed their combined fluids into the raised gland at Reys neck. 

“You belong to us now.  You're ours; his and mine” he whispered, locking eyes with  Kylo who nodded in agreement. 

“Yours” she echoed back, her fingers gathering wetness to mark them in turn. “And you’re mine” she whispered.

*****


	12. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey prepares to reopen her shop, Ben and Kylo find themselves closer to information they need to take down the First Order. 
> 
> Snippet:  
In the kitchen, he pulled the travel mugs from the cabinet as he lined them up to prep coffee. He couldn’t stop the smile as he heard Rey calling to Kylo again, her voice impatient as she spoke. Schooling his face into a neutral expression, Ben held her mug out as her footsteps came closer. 
> 
> “Your brother is going to make me late” she muttered impatiently, her toes tapping in her irritation. 
> 
> Ben just smiled, adding coffee to the remaining two mugs. “MY brother? Last night you couldn’t stop whimpering for ‘YOUR Alpha’ if I remember correctly” he reminded her with a smirk, enjoying the way her cheeks went rosy. 
> 
> “Yes, well. Never mind all that” she stated primly, her eyes focused carefully on the clock. 
> 
> He couldn’t stop the chuckle, even with her shooting daggers at him. “We have time darlin’, I promise you’ll be there in plenty of time.”

“C’mon Ben!  Kylo move your ass!” Rey yelled up the stairs, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her Alphas to finish getting ready. 

Over the last three weeks, Rey had been working non-stop to get her shop ready for her grand re-opening. She’d nearly replenished the shop with pieces, working long hours to get furniture refinished or repaired. She’d even found ways to salvage the pieces destroyed in the break in and created new from the broken. Thanks to Chewie and her boys, the shop was going to be celebrating its opening today – providing she could get Ben and Kylo moving. 

Upstairs Ben chuckled at her impatience, her nerves transmitting loud and clear. She’d been up since dawn, anxious about the opening and determined to be there early ‘just to make sure that it was still perfect’. Even  Kylo had grumbled over her early morning wakeup, neither of them being able to convince her to stay in bed.

“I’ll have the coffee waiting when you get down  there brother” Ben chuckled as  Kylo grunted behind him in the bathroom. 

Working his way into the kitchen, Ben couldn’t help but think back over the last weeks. Their lives had settled down into peaceful domesticity, the trio finding a solid rhythm in their household routines.  Kylo was now back on day shifts which meant that all three of them usually ended up sleeping together in Reys room, waking up in a tangle of limbs. He’d found a peace that he’d never known before, a sense of belonging that he never knew he was missing. 

Even his relationship with  Kylo was different, feeling again bonded to his twin the way he had when they were children. There was no unease, no odd feelings. He looked forward to the nights curled together with Rey on the couch.

In the kitchen, he pulled the travel mugs from the cabinet as he lined them up to prep coffee. He couldn’t stop the smile as he heard Rey calling to  Kylo again, her voice impatient as she spoke. Schooling his face into a  neutral expression, Ben held her mug out as her footsteps came closer.

“Your brother is going to make me late” she muttered impatiently, her toes tapping in her  irritation .

Ben just smiled, adding coffee to the remaining two mugs. “ ** MY ** brother? Last night you couldn’t stop whimpering for ‘ ** YOUR ** Alpha’ if I remember correctly” he reminded her with a smirk, enjoying the way her cheeks went rosy. 

“Yes, well. Never mind all that” she stated primly, her eyes focused carefully on the clock. 

He couldn’t stop the chuckle, even with her shooting daggers at him. “We have time darlin’, I promise you’ll be there in plenty of time.”

Kylo stormed into the kitchen grumbling as he reached for his coffee mug. “We have three hours before you open. And we were there last night. Don’t understand why we need to be there so early” he grumped, gesturing with his mug. 

“Clearly not a morning person still” Ben laughed out, refilling his mug.

“We’re going so early because I didn’t finish last night” Rey explained.

“Oh you finished alright little one, we made sure of it” Kylo growled out, his gaze smug as he looked at his brother.

Ben felt his own lips curve with a smirk, his fingers trailing up her arm. “Several times if I remember correctly.”

Rey flushed as she remembered just how last night ended. 

_ “No, no, no! Not that window, I need the wingchair under the other window” Rey called out to Kylo as he groaned for the third time in just a few minutes.  _

_ “She’s worse than Mom”  _ _ Kylo _ _ muttered under his breath to Ben as they passed in the hallway out of the storeroom at the back of the shop, Ben’s arms full of supplies for the counter.  _

_ “You’re telling me. She went off on me a few minutes ago for bringing the wrong linens. How the hell am I supposed to know the difference between Egg Shell White and Soft White? I thought she was gonna string me up” he replied, huffing out a breath.  _

_ Ben’s eyes widened as Rey stood at the end of the hall, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the pair of them. “If you would just listen instead of grumble at me, we could be finished.” _

_ “Awww, c’mon little one. It’s after 10 and you let Chewie leave, why can’t we go home too?” _

_ “Because I’m opening tomorrow and I want it to be perfect!” she replied, moving to the side so Ben could walk past her to drop his boxes onto the counter.  _

_ Ben leaned his hip against the counter, brushing his hair back from his face with a sigh. “ _ _ Of course, _ _ you do darlin’. We want it to be perfect too” he replied, his voice low and soothing.  _

_ Kylo _ _ dropped onto the couch with a sigh, his head dropping back onto the couch. The  _ _ transition _ _ back to day shift had been brutal and now after working all day, he was done. All he wanted was to go home and curl up on the couch with Rey and Ben.  _

_ Rey and Ben followed  _ _ Kylo _ _ into the storeroom, Ben gently rubbing Rey’s shoulders murmuring softly. “There isn’t anything left to do. You’ve moved the same chair three times now.” _

_ “I know, I know” she muttered, her hands untying the old  _ _ button-down _ _ shirt she was wearing over her tank top to toss it on the couch. “I just want it to be perfect.” _

_ Kylo _ _ watched her for a long moment, his eyes sweeping over her. Her hair tied up into a messy knot left slightly damp ringlets curling around her face. She’d not bothered with a bra, her nipples just pressing ever so lightly against the thin material of her tank top. He tugged her down on to his lap, his nose brushing against her neck enjoying her little shiver. “It will be. But you’re making yourself crazy.” _

_ “And us too” Ben rumbled out lowly, watching her nipples harden as  _ _ Kylo _ _ shifted her on his lap to wrap his hands around her waist. _

_ Her response was on the tip of her tongue but all she was able to do was gasp as  _ _ Kylo _ _ nipped her neck. Rey felt the  _ _ Kylo _ _ under her, his hands guiding her hips over his hardening cock to rock gently.  _

_ “You’ve been torturing us all night with those little shorts” Ben told her, his hand dropping to adjust himself in his jeans. _

_ “And now we can see those pretty little nipples, just tempting us without a bra? Naughty, naughty little one” Kylo murmured, his lips at her ear. _

_ Her smile grew wicked watching Ben cup himself over his jeans and feeling  _ _ Kylo _ _ in the cleft of her ass. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she rolled her hips against  _ _ Kylo _ _ as she tugged the tank down to expose her breasts to Ben. She teased at her nipples while he watched, his eyes dark as they followed her fingers.  _

_ “How crazy am I making you...Alpha?” she purred, lifting one of Kylo’s hands to cover her breast. _

_ Ben caught his  _ _ brothers' _ _ eye, the unspoken communication clear. He stepped closer to her, his hand gliding over her shoulder to cup her other breast. “You’ll see” he growled, nodding to his brother. _

_ Rey cried out as they gripped her shirt, tearing it in half to leave her bare. “Alphas” she  _ _ gasped; _ _ her eyes wide in shock. The look in Ben’s eye was almost feral as he dragged her to her feet, his lips descending on hers. She could only hold on to his shoulders while his tongue darted between her lips on a moan, teasing against hers. _

_ Behind her  _ _ Kylo _ _ shifted to the edge of the couch, tugging her shorts and panties down over her legs roughly. She moaned against Ben’s lips, Kylo dragging his tongue over the small of her back to tease at the dip in her spine. Her hips rocked back into his hands as he cupped the cheeks of her ass, squeezing the soft skin as be nibbled his way from one cheek to the other before sinking his teeth in to the soft curve at her hip. _

_ “She’s soaked for us again brother” he murmured, his fingers dipping into her pussy to tease her. _

_ Ben tore his lips from hers, panting now as he looked down at his  _ _ brother's _ _ fingers now coated in her slick. His jaw worked while he watched  _ _ Kylo _ _ suck his fingers clean, his mouth watering at the need to taste her. His eyes swept around the room, landing on cushion left leaning against the wall and quickly snatched it up to drop at Kylo’s feet.  _

_ Kylo _ _ shifted back on the couch, tugging Rey with him on his lap again. His wide hands spread over her thighs, pushing gently to drape them over his legs as Ben dropped to his knees on the cushion in front of him. His lips curved as Rey sagged back against his chest, her breath coming quickly.  _

_ “How does it feel little one?” he asked, his hands molding over her breasts. _

_ “So good” she moaned out, wiggling against the  _ _ pronounced _ _ bulge beneath her.  _

_ Ben hummed lightly in his throat as his fingers trailed through her slick folds, spread wide open for him over Kylo’s legs. His lips curved as her hips bucked against his wandering fingers. With a sigh, he swirled his wet finger over the bundle of nerves screaming for his attention. _

_ “Such a pretty little pussy” he marveled, watching as her cunt clenched around nothing. “So wet and pink.” _

_ Kylo _ _ peeked over her shoulder, watching as Ben teased at her pussy. “It is pretty. And so sweet isn’t  _ _ it _ _ Ben?” he asked, his lips brushing at her ear. _

_ Again, _ _ her hips lifted, bucking desperately towards  _ _ Ben's _ _ fingers. “Ben please” she murmured, her hand gripping  _ _ Kylo’s _ _ wrist.  _

_ “She’s asking so nice brother, put your mouth on her and have a taste”. _

_ Ben locked his eyes on hers, dipping his mouth to her soaked pussy and slowly trailed the flat of his tongue from her entrance to her clit with a groan. Her hips lifted towards his face, her hands dropping to tangle in his hair as she rocked against his face.  _

_ “Hold her still  _ _ Kylo _ _ , she’s getting awfully excited” Ben whispered, his hand hot as he teased at her entrance.  _

_ Kylo _ _ dropped an arm to anchor across her waist, his hand hot and  _ _ heavy as he spread h _ _ is fingers across her lower stomach. His fingers dipped once between her soaked lips, the tip of his middle finger brushing against her clit.  _

_ “I bet you need his tongue don’t you little one? You need Ben’s tongue dancing across your clit. Don’t you wanna moan for us? You make the prettiest sounds for us Rey. Go on Ben, get in there and make her come for us.” _

_ Rey cried out at the first swipe of his tongue over her clit, her fingers tugging him closer as he swirled the tip of his tongue over her. Behind her,  _ _ Kylo _ _ urged her on with his filthy words and his fingers on her nipples.  _

_ “These nipples are so hard and tight for me”  _ _ Kylo _ _ purred out, tugging gently. “Do you know how much I love tasting  _ _ them? _ _ Having them in my mouth?” _

_ Ben groaned as the tug caused her to clench again, her fluids dripping out onto his tongue. He pushed his tongue inside of her, her walls fluttering already around him. He saw Kylo’s thumb slip down between her lips to rub small circles on her clit, his tongue still firmly inside of her stroking in and out slowly.  _

_ “ _ _ So _ _ fucking good for us sweet girl. Spread out on my lap like a snack, your perfect little cunt so wet and tight. I need you to come for us, I need you soft and wet to take our cocks so we can fill you up” Kylo ground out, his cock aching under her. _

_ Ben lifted his head, his breath panting out against her pussy. “You can taste her too Kylo, put your tongue on her gland. We can make her come together.” _

_ Rey squeezed her eyes closed now as  _ _ Kylo _ _ suckled at her neck, the gland throbbing in time with her pussy. The only sounds in the room were the wet sounds between her legs as Ben fucked her with his tongue and the breath panting out from between her lips as they drove her up higher and higher.  _

_ Kylo _ _ growled now, his teeth scrapping against her skin, her scent exploding around them.  _

_ “Come little one, come now” he demanded darkly. _

_ As if her body was tuned to obey his command she came with a wail, her fingers locked in Ben’s hair as she held him against her. She trembled wildly in their arms, her thighs quivering as they held her wide open.  _

_ Ben growled out his own pleasure as she soaked his chin, his tongue sweeping through her folds to collect as much as he could. Easing back from her, he watched with satisfaction as her slick dripped down to soak into Kylo’s sweats. He couldn’t stop his hand from dropping to his jeans, hissing in relief as he squeezed his aching dick.  _

_ Rey sagged against  _ _ Kylo _ _ , fighting to catch her breath. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ben as he rose to his feet, dragging his shirt off to drop at his feet. Her eyes trailed over his chest, following the faint line of hair to the waist band of his briefs. Her fingers made quick work of his zipper before hooking into the waist band to drag them over his hips. Her lips parted as his cock spring free, thick and hard jutting away from his body. _

_ “I want to taste you now” she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick away the drop of fluid leaking from the thick head of his dick.  _

_ Behind Rey,  _ _ Kylo _ _ lifted his hips to shove his sweats over his hips; his own cock aching  _ _ viciously _ _ . He freed himself from the confines of his sweats, dipping his hand between them to gather her slick over his fingers. He lazily stroked himself with her slick, watching as she eased Ben into her mouth.  _

_ “That’s it darlin’, take it deep in your mouth” Ben hissed, his hands stroking gently over her jaw.  _

_ Rey hummed  _ _ lightly; _ _ her hand wrapped around the thick girth of him as she stretched her jaw to take him in. She worked to take him further in to her mouth, her tongue tracing the ridges and  _ _ veins _ _ running up his length, her hand stroking what wouldn’t fit in her mouth.  _

_ Ben glanced down to see her fingers dipping between her legs to circle at her clit, her hips rocking.  _

_ “She needs more Kylo. Look at her” Ben murmured, cupping her jaw.  _

_ Kylo _ _ once again swirled his fingers through her soaked folds, sliding his fingers up inside of her clenching entrance with a sound of satisfaction.  _

_ “Greedy girl” he whispered. “You just came all over  _ _ Ben's _ _ face and you already want more don’t you?”  _ _ Kylo _ _ asked, gripping her hips to lift her over his cock.  _

_ Ben watched Reys eyes close as  _ _ Kylo _ _ lifted her hips, letting his cock stroke between her still spread open pussy lips to coat himself in her wet. He felt the vibrations of her throat as she moaned low in her chest at each stroke of  _ _ Kylo _ _ over her clit.  _

_ Rey whimpered as  _ _ Kylo _ _ slipped between her lips, the thick blunt cock head teasing at her clenching opening. She couldn’t stop the clench as she waited to feel him sink into her to stretch her open. _

_ “Fuck”  _ _ Kylo _ _ bit out, his cock sliding past her entrance. “She’s too tight, too wet.” _

_ Ben pulled his dick from Rey’s mouth with a groan to drop back to his knees between their spread legs. His eyes darkened watching Rey drip over the angry red tip of  _ _ Kylo's _ _ cock. Rey struggled against  _ _ Kylo's _ _ hold, trying to take him inside of her and whimpering each time he slipped past her opening.  _

_ “You have to go slow, she’s too wound up” Ben muttered. _

_ Ben reached out, wrapping his hand around the base of  _ _ Kylo's _ _ cock to help guide him to Reys opening with his free hand spreading her lips wider.  _

_ “That’s  _ _ it _ _ baby, you can take him. You just  _ _ have to _ _ relax and let him in.” _

_ Kylo _ _ moaned long and low, lowering Rey slowly while Ben held his cock still. He could feel Ben gripping his shaft and his fingers spreading her all the while Rey was panting softly as the head of him stretched her open.  _

_ “Good girl, take him nice and slow” Ben murmured, letting his hand fall away as Rey took Kylo to the hilt.  _

_ “Oh god” she moaned, her hips rolling.  _

_ Entranced, Ben watched Kylo lift her slowly up his length only to let her slide back down him wetly. Her slick coated his cock on every pass and Ben couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. His lips parted watching  _ _ Kylo _ _ disappear into her tight hole, her pink pussy glistening in the low light and he had to sit back on his heels to stroke himself as he watched.  _

_ “Does it feel good? Being stuffed full of him darlin’? Your cunt is so pretty filled full of Alpha cock, we can’t wait till your Heat. Till we can give you our knot, to lock you to us so we can pump you full” he rasped, his hand moving in time with  _ _ Kylo's _ _ thrusts.  _

_ “I’ve got to come”  _ _ Kylo _ _ grunted out, his hips thrusting up faster now. “I can’t wait anymore, she’s too hot, too tight.” _

_ “Do it” Ben growled, still fucking his hand. _

_ With his head thrown back against the couch,  _ _ Kylo _ _ let himself go with a shout. His cock swelled as he came, pumping thick ropes of come inside of Rey to coat her fluttering walls. He sagged back on the couch, feeling Rey flutter around him as she kept rocking to seek her own release.  _

_ Ben rose to his knees, his cock weeping at the tip as he stroked himself. “Turn around baby” he ground out. _

_ Rey lifted herself slowly, gasping as  _ _ Kylo _ _ slipped from her body. “Ben...please” she whispered. _

_ Ben turned her around to face  _ _ Kylo _ _ , positioning her straddling  _ _ Kylo _ _ again with her legs spread wide still. He gripped his dick again, trailing through the fluids seeping from her cunt before slamming home into her. His hips snapped into her over and over, his fingers digging into her hips.  _

_ “Get her there  _ _ Kylo _ _ ” Ben grunted out. “Fucking get her there, I need to come with her.” _

_ Kylo _ _ fisted his hand into her hair, his lips taking hers before slipping a hand between them to stroke her clit. Her head dropped to his shoulder, her voice straining as she begged to come, their names dropping from her lips.  _

_ “C’mon little one.  _ _ Give _ _ it to him, come all over him.” _

_ “Yes, fuck yes” Ben called out as she came with a scream, her body clamping down on his cock. His hips stuttered to a stop as he pumped into her, his cock swelling inside of her. He fought to catch his breath as he leaned over her back, his lips at the back of her neck. _

_ Rey trembled between  _ _ them, _ _ her face tucked into the curve of  _ _ Kylo's _ _ neck. She felt the reassuring weight of Ben at her back as he nuzzled her. For long moments they lay this way, tangled together as Ben softened inside of her. These moments were the ones she loved, just them with their scents surrounding them and the feel of their heartbeats against her still damp skin.  _

_ With a last kiss to the fragrant skin of her neck, Ben wrapped an arm around her waist as he rose to his knees bringing her and in turn  _ _ Kylo _ _ with them. Rey felt her lips curve feeling their lips at her neck from both sides.  _

_ “I guess if you’re ready to go home now we could” she murmured with a chuckle.  _

Rey cleared her throat briskly as she turned towards them. “Yes, well never you mind that. I have a store to open” she replied, her voice as prim as a  schoolteacher . 

“Yes ma’am” they replied in unison.

*****

Several hours later, Ben and  Kylo sat back and watched proudly as Rey worked the grand opening of her shop. The community  had come out in force, many of the shop owners in the area having been in her position no thanks to the First Order. Even the officers who had responded to the break in had stopped by to offer support.

_ “ _ You might as well pee on her leg if you’re just  gonna hover over her, you know.”

In tandem, they turned to look down at their mother standing with Poe. Her lips were curved in her trademark smirk as she watched her sons watching Rey.

“We’re not hovering” Ben replied with a huff, bending to place a kiss on her offered cheek. 

“We’re just here to show support, that’s all”  Kylo responded, with a nod to Poe. “We’re glad you came by, it’ll make Rey happy to know that you came.”

“I did come to see the  store, it’s been all the station officers could talk about over the last few days. Even Chewie has been waxing poetic about how Rey and everything she’s gotten done.” Leia replied with a smile. 

“Yeah, Rey’s been talked about how much he’s helped non-stop. Thanks for suggesting him to her. I know it makes her feel better to have Chewie here in the apartment at night.”

Leia glanced around the shop with a frown. “Where is Chewie anyway? And your father?”

Ben and  Kylo looked at each other, struggling to keep a straight face. “Uh, well. They’re probably upstairs or outside. They uh, they said they saw enough last night” Ben replied, the laughter clear in his tone.

_ Kneeling in front of Rey, Ben let his fingers trail through the messy combination of their fluids to rise and gently rub their scents over her gland to scent her. With a soft shy smile, Rey dipped her fingers between her legs coating her fingers as well. Turning to her Alphas, she lifted her hands to their glands to rub gently.  _

_ “There” she announced, her voice smug with satisfaction. “Now everyone knows you belong to me.” _

_ Kylo _ _ lifted her fingers to his mouth, sucking them into the wet warmth to clean them. “We do little one, we do” he offered, pulling her fingers from his mouth with a wet pop.  _

_ “Dear lord! My eyes! My eyes!”  _

_ In an instant, Ben and  _ _ Kylo _ _ whirled to the bellow coming from behind them as they pushed Rey behind them protectively.  _

_ Just inside the doorway, with the light from the hallway spilling into the storeroom, Han and Chewie stood horrified. Han stood completely still, his mouth wide open while beside him Chewie had both hands up covering his face as he moaned in horror.  _

_ “What...why...” Chewie moaned, his eyes still covered.  _

_ “For gods sakes boys, put your dicks away” Han muttered. _

_ “Oh my God,  _ _ Oh _ _ my God,  _ _ Oh _ _ my God” Rey babbled behind them, desperately looking for her clothes.  _

_ “Turn around” Ben and  _ _ Kylo _ _ bellowed together, blocking Rey from Hans gaze. _

_ Chewie whipped around, dragging Han with him as he continued to grumble under his breath. “Damn kids coming in here, having sex and doing lord knows what else. Don’t they know I live here damnit? And this is a place of business” he yelled over his shoulder, shooting dirty looks down to Han. “Don’t you laugh at me Han. They’re your damn boys ya know. Couple of  _ _ knotheads _ _ .” _

_ Ben turned, snatching the torn tank top from floor to wipe the fluids from Rey before helping her step back into her panties and shorts.  _ _ Kylo _ _ had already tugged his sweats back up around his waist, tossing his shirt back on. He helped Rey button her shirt up while Ben got himself dressed.  _

_ “Alright, alright  _ _ ya _ _ big  _ _ ol _ _ ’ drama queen, everyone is decent again”  _ _ Kylo _ _ replied.  _

_ Chewie _ _ peeked over his shoulder carefully, his shoulders sagging as he realized they were indeed dressed.  _

_ “Can’t you do that at your own house damnit?” he grumbled, his big hands coming up to whack the boys on the back of their heads.  _

_ “ _ _ Awww _ _ , c’mon Chewie don’t be like that. It’s not like you’ve never seen this before” Ben replied. _

_ “Yeah, well. I’ve seen enough.” _

Her brow furrowed as her gaze darting between her sons, their barely smothered amusement ringing the alarm bells of her  mothers instinct. “What did you do?” she hissed.

Kylo dropped his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he fought back the laughter. He elbowed Ben who had given up the fight against his laughter before lifting his eyes to his mother. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was saved by Rey.

“Leia! You made it by!” Rey exclaimed, slipping under  Kylo's arm.

“I did, I was just asking the boys if they’d seen Han or Chewie” she  mentioning , taking a sip of her water. Leia felt her lips curve now as Rey flushed bright red, her eyes wide as she looked up to Ben and  Kylo . 

“Which one walked in on you?” she asked dryly, watching them all.

Rey turned her head into  Ben's chest as he replied. “Both of them.”

“Good lord” Leia muttered. “It’s like puberty all over again.”

Overhearing the entire conversation, Poe didn’t even try to contain his laughter. “ Man to have been a fly on that wall. Daddy Solo catches his boys with their asses out.  Oooooh , boy!”

“Good Lord Poe. That’s enough. We came by to see if it was possible to for Ben and  Kylo to join us at the station. We’ve got some new information.”

In an instant Ben and  Kylo were on the job, their posture and demeanor changing. Rey watched in fascination as the humor drained from their face being replaced with a sharpness,  similar to that of a predator hunting their prey. 

“What do we have?” Ben asked, reaching for the pad and paper that wasn’t in his jacket.

It was  Kylo that gave him pause. “Not here brother. Let’s take this to the station.”

He agreed with a nod. “Darlin’, you know that we wouldn’t just leave but...”

Rey shook her head with a smile. “No, no it’s ok. Go do what you need to do. If you don’t make it back by  close I’ll see if Chewie can bring me home” she urged, lifting her face for kisses. “Be safe.”

Leia gathered Rey in her arms for a hug, her lips near her ear. “They’ll be fine.”

Behind her, Rey felt the reassuring presence of Chewie approaching as Leia released her to follow Poe and the boys out to her car. Glancing down, she felt the warmth of Hans hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry kid. You’ll get used to it” Han murmured with a smile. 

“I don’t think I’ll  ever get used to worrying when they leave for work” she replied before taking a deep breath as she stepped away to answer a question of a waiting customer. 

*****

Hours later, Rey glanced to the clock on the wall watching it tick past 4 o’clock. Her feet ached, her back was sore and she was ready to go home. The bell on the door tinkled lightly again, letting in a handful of customers. With a smile, Rey stepped over to a trio of women looking over the spools of linen.

“Good Afternoon ladies! Is there something special you’re looking for?”

“This is such a beautiful little shop, I was so sad to hear about the damage but I’m so glad you’re open again.”

“Is there something I can help you find?” Rey asked. 

“This is my daughter Lisa and we’re looking for materials to use for her upcoming wedding. I’m Ruth, by the way” she mentioned.

“I’m Rey. Let’s see what I can help you find” she offered, before helping to dig  in to the vintage pantry. 

Rey vaguely heard the bell again, calling over her shoulder to the newcomer as she helped Ruth and her daughter. She kept an eye out on the pair as they  shopping , their designer clothes out of place in the vintage store. As she helped her customers with their linen selections, she couldn’t help but wonder about the pair looking at furniture.

Even to Rey and her untrained eye, she could tell that the gentleman in the suit was some type of hired help. His black suit  well-tailored and crisp stood out amongst the reclaimed wood of the furniture they were looking at. At his side, Rey let her eyes wander over the woman currently checking out one of the wing chairs that she’d refinished. Her hair and makeup looked to be out of a magazine, utterly flawless in the late afternoon light.  Her pants suit and matching heels probably cost more than Rey would make in a month. 

“I’ll be right with you” she called to the pair, watching out of the corner of her eye as she helped Ruth. 

Her attention was taken by the squeal of delight as Lisa found the perfect material and she quickly moved to help. Twenty minutes later Rey smiled I delight as they left her shop with their perfect material and a pickup slip for the matching nightstands  that Ruth was delighted to find. She now turned her attention back to her remaining customer, stepping around the counter to join her.

As she approached, she felt an odd pitch in her stomach as the man stepped into the aisle, to block her approach. Frowning now, she feigned a smile and once again asked.

“How can I help you today?”

“Don’t mind him dearie, he just doesn’t know when to get out of his own way” her shopper relied, turning to face her with a bright smile as she patted his shoulder to swat him away. “My name is Connie and who are you?”

Rey kept her smile in place as she offered a hand. “My name is Rey, welcome to my shop. Is there something that you’re looking for?”

Connie took her hand with a smile. “My goodness Rey, this shop is yours? Aren’t you a bit young to be running such a business?” 

Rey fought back the unease as she spoke, something off about the way Connie was looking at her. “Ah, well you know. Once you find something you love, you just jump right in. So, was there something  in particular that caught your eye?”

“ Oh, everything here is just so lovely” Connie warbled out brightly, hooking her arm through Reys as she guided her through the shop towards the front. “I heard about that terrible business with those, those gangs coming through this area making such a mess. I’m so glad to see that you weren’t frightened away” Connie mentioned, turning to face Rey. 

“I have no reason to be afraid. I’m perfectly safe. So, Connie is there something...” she broke off as Connie once again spoke. 

“Oh, well you must have a wonderful mate to make you feel so safe” she started, offering a quick wink. “Or maybe mates? I could’ve sworn that I scented two Alphas.”

Rey took a step back, offended. “Excuse me?” she asked, her voice growing cold. 

“ Oh now dearie, there is no reason to be offended. I know all about young love and being an unmated Omega.”

She heard the door to the storeroom slam closed as Chewie and Han came back in, the relief flooding through her. “Frankly, that’s none of your business.”

“ Oh come now, I didn’t mean to offend” she tutted, waving her hand dismissively. Connie lifted a hand to the raised scar at her own mating glad. “I just mean that I envy you. Unmated, obviously enjoying the attentions of multiple Alphas. It’s not a bad position to be in.”

Rey struggled to find words as Chewie’s voice came closer, calling for her. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to see what my team needs” she bit out, turning away from Connie and skirting around the man following still in his suit. 

“Chewie?” she called, her voice tense. 

“Yeah?” he bellowed from the back.

“Can you come out here a minute?” she called back, glancing back to see Connie and her partner leaving. 

Chewie stomped through the door, Han following behind him. “What’s wrong?” he rumbled. “You sound off.”

Rey turned to watch Connie get into her SUV, the man with her closing the door behind her with a snap before getting behind the wheel. “I don’t know. Something just didn’t feel right about the last customer. She was a little...too personal, I guess.”

Han walked to the door, his eyes wandering over the SUV as it drove down the street. He locked the door and flipped the open sign before turning back to Rey. “Personal how?”

Rey just shrugged and shook it off. “Maybe I’m just overthinking it. I’m sure it was nothing. Now, how  about you help me lock up and we’ll go grab a bite to eat. My treat, to thank you for all your help?”

Chewie nodded and waiting for Rey to empty the cash register to lock up, nudged Han. “What’re you thinking flyboy?”

“Don’t know, but something spooked her” Han  answered , tugging his cell out of his pocket. “I got the plate, I’m just  gonna mention it the Princess. I got a bad feeling about this.”

*****

“18 minutes to destination Ms. Connie. Did you get everything you wanted ma’am?” he asked from the  driver's seat.

“Not yet” Connie murmured, sliding the torn tank from her bag as she brought it to her nose to inhale deeply. Her lips curved as she caught the scents of the two Alphas. Her eyes met her drivers in the  rear-view mirror, carefully folding the fabric to tuck back in her bag. 

“But soon enough I’ll have everything I ever wanted.”


	13. The Hidden Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Pandemic brain is a real thing ya'll! But down to it!
> 
> It's time for a little back story in just who Connie is? 
> 
> Snippet:  
Across town in his office, Plutt heaved his phone across the room in frustration. His hands shook as he peered carefully outside, his stomach in knots as he watched Bazine. He shuddered as she slid gracefully from the hood and walked to the driver's door, raising her fingers to her lips to blow a kiss in his general direction with a wink. 
> 
> “Don’t understand what this organization is coming to, all these damn Omega bitches”, he muttered, pouring three fingers of whiskey into his glass. As he downed it with a gulp, his mind went back to his last in person meeting with Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have to thank my sweet LostInQueue for all her help and support! She's been my rock in clearing the pandemic brain!

Leaving  ** _ Treasures by Rey _ ** behind her, Connie allowed her fingers to linger on the folded shirt in her purse. Her mind drifted back to the shop, thinking about the useless little Omega running it. It hadn’t taken any effort on her part to slip into the back room of the shop, the overly friendly Rey just so focused on the shoppers filling the space. She’d had plenty of time to wander the space, taking in appointments written into the calendar on Rey’s desk and the cluster of photos on the board above it.

Connie had let the scents lead her, the rich potent tang of Alpha leading her straight to the shredded remains of the tank top. For a long moment, she’d lost herself in the rich scent of the twin Alpha’s. Her Omega could just imagine the feel of their hands on her body, the harsh pant of their breath across her skin and the taste of them on her  tongue. She had to shudder back the flash of rage as the overly sweet and spicy scent of Rey had flashed across her palate, the anger balling her fists. 

She fought back the urge to toss the chair against the wall, to shred the neatly folded linens on the shelves as the anger filled her. It wasn’t until her fingernails dug into her palms that she focused herself, taking multiple deep breaths. After calming herself, Connie had tucked the shirt back into her purse to carefully zip the scents away as she fixed a polite smile back on her face. Peeking carefully around the door, she waited until Rey had turned her back before slipping back out into the showroom to have her chat with Rey.

Her mind wandered as they drove further and further away from the shop, her iPad blinking on the seat next to her. Shaking herself loose from her thoughts, she picked up the iPad to review the incoming messages. A few moments later, her driver spoke. 

“Ms. Connie, you have an incoming call from  Unkar Plutt. Would you like it over speaker ma’am?”

Connie looked up from her phone, her lips curving slowly. 

“Yes  Greedo , thank you”, she replied sweetly. “Mr. Plutt, how nice to hear from you again. I certainly hope that you have good news for me considering how long it took you to get back to me.”

“Connie, I’m sorry for the delay. You know how hard we’ve been working for you and...” spluttered, his words cut off by her sharp tone. 

“Hard? Oh Mr. Plutt no, I’m afraid you have this all wrong. You haven’t provided me with the information that I’ve asked you for. In fact, you seem to be failing me all around”, she responded, the tone in her voice deadly cold. For several long moments she listened to his bluster and wheezing tones as he struggled to string the words together. 

** “ ** Ms. Connie, you have to give me a little more time. I’ve been working for Snoke for over twenty years and you just know that...”

“Snoke isn’t in charge anymore Mr. Plutt. I thought that I’d made myself abundantly clear at our last meeting. In fact, I’ll just bet that right now you’re sitting in your  office aren’t you?” she asked, her voice sweet. 

“Yes. Why?” he wheezed out.

“Perhaps it’s time to remind you of who you work for since you keep forgetting. Mr. Plutt, if you look behind your right shoulder, you should see the black SUV sitting behind your building.” She listened as his chair creaked in the background. 

“It shouldn’t be that difficult to recognize the beautiful  Bazine sitting on the hood of that SUV. Ms.  Bazine is just waiting for my call”, she informed him, her voice cool as she examined her nails. 

Perched on the hood of the large vehicle sat  Bazine , her long legs crossed. In high slit of her skirt, nearly to her thigh his eyes were immediately drawn to the bright silver of the knife strapped there. His gulp was audible over the phone as he all but leapt from his chair to lock the door. In the inner circles of the First Order, the lovely albeit deadly  Bazine was known for her skills. Many a man had underestimated her and found themselves dead for their trouble at the end of her blade. 

“I’ll have what you asked for by the end of the week” he gulped, his voice high and panicked. 

“Good, good. I look forward to it”, she purred out now, disconnecting the call with a satisfied smirk. 

Across town in his office, Plutt heaved his phone across the room in frustration. His hands shook as he peered carefully outside, his stomach in knots as he watched  Bazine . He shuddered as she slid gracefully from the hood and walked to the driver's door, raising her fingers to her lips to blow a kiss in his general direction with a wink. 

“Don’t understand what this organization is coming to, all these damn Omega bitches”, he muttered, pouring three fingers of whiskey into his glass. As he downed it with a gulp, his mind went back to his last in person meeting with Connie.

** _ One year earlier... _ **

** _ “ _ ** _ Come in, come in gentlemen!”  _

_ Sitting on his oversized chair like a king on his throne sat Albert Snoke, the head of the First Order. At nearly sixty-five he’d been running the organization for over thirty years. As he crept up in age, he’d been reminded over and over that it was time for him to train the next leader of the First Order, an heir to the organization. He’d spared no expense on the celebration for tonight, eager to share his plan with his heads of the organization.  _

_ The heads of the local families that comprised the First Order were scattered around the room as they waited for the announcement, the food and alcohol flowing freely. The families gathered, curious as to what Snoke would announce and ultimately how it impacted them. The rumor mill ran rampant as the families placed silent wagers as to which family would be named to succeed Snoke in the event of his passing. The crowd quieted slowly as Snoke rose to his feet on the dais.  _

_ “Thank you all for attending tonight, I know that you all have questions. Those closest to me in the First Order have been concerned for some time now, worried about who will take over the leadership  _ _ in the event that _ _ I’m unable to lead. The most recent attack against the First order made me realize that I need to think to the future”, Snoke began, his eyes roving over the crowd.  _

_ “So tonight, I’ve brought you here to introduce you all to the future of the First Order. Many of you don’t know the Hutt Family. It was because of their information that we were able to fend off the attack on the Order only a few weeks ago. To solidify their place in the First Order, the head of the Hutt family has offered me the hand of his granddaughter Connie.” _

_ The crowd turned as the side door opened. Standing in the doorway was one of the largest men many in the crowd had ever seen, the rolls in his neck supported by the tie around his neck in the signature red of the First Order. As he waddled through the crowd towards the dais, he tugged at the arm of the young blonde beside him.  _

_ “C’mon girl” he muttered, dragging her alongside of him. In virginial white, the young blonde kept her head up; her eyes on Snoke.  _

_ As they passed through the crowd, several of the men in the crown began to shift nervously. The overly sweet scent of an unmated Omega drifted through the crowd causing a stir. As they approached Snoke, a young  _ _ Alpha; _ _ a lowly associate tugged at the young woman, dropping his nose against the curve of her neck with a growl.  _

_ “She’s ripe”, he nearly moaned, his pupils dilating.  _

_ It only took a nod from Snoke to have the Alpha hauled away from her, his growls and snarls filling the space.  _

_ “He gets a pass tonight. One time  _ _ only, but _ _ make him sorry he touched what’s mine _ _ .” _ _ Snoke murmured to his right hand.  _

_ “Tonight, I introduce you to Connie, granddaughter of the Hutt Family and in a little less than an hour – my wife and Mate. You’re all here to witness our wedding and enjoy our festivities. Once her Heat begins, we will complete our mating and I’ll impregnate her with the next in the line of Snoke to continue the rule of the First Order”. _

_ As the crowd cheered loudly, she placed her hand Snoke’s and simply smiled. _

** _ First Order Compound – Present _ **

“Thank you Greedo, as always you’re such a doll”, Connie murmured, taking his hand lightly as she stepped from the car. “Have the rest of my bags brought up to my suite please.” 

Connie took her time walking through the compound, stopping to interact with nearly  all of the staff that she ran across on her way. As she crossed through the courtyard, she took several moments to appreciate the tranquility of the space she’d created for herself here. Snapping a single rose from the bush blooming  wildly , she lifted it to her nose to breathe in the scent. As her lips curved, she heard her name called. 

“Ms. Connie!”

She turned to see the young nurse waving at her from the French doors across the courtyard and moved to speak with her. 

“Nurse Abigail, how are you today? How is our patient?”

“He’s having a good day Ms. Connie, in fact the Doc was just asking about you in hopes of giving you an update.”

“ Thanks so much Abigail. I’m going to sit with him for a while, why don’t you go ahead and take your break?” Connie offered, the smile spreading.

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.”

As Connie walked into the coolness of the room, she found her eyes drawn to the hospital bed in the corner. Beeping quietly in the corner were a series of machines, the IV bag suspended on the pole above the bed. Lying in the center of the bed, the small and frail shape of her husband Albert barely moved. For long moments she only watched as his chest lifted over and over, ventilator doing the hard work. She turned with a pleasant smile as Doctor Cooke came into the room, accepting his handshake. 

“ So Dr. Cooke, Abigail mentioned that there was an update you wanted to share with me?”

Dr. Cooke motioned to the chairs sitting across the room, leading Connie to sit with a gentle smile. 

“Mrs. Snoke, I’m afraid that I don’t any good news for you. In the last few months, we’ve begun to see his body begin to shut down organ by organ. As you know, the ventilator is really what is keeping him alive. As his Mate, I know that it is exceedingly difficult to accept the idea that it’s time to let him pass but I strongly believe it’s what’s in his best interest. Albert is suffering, make no doubt about it. He is cognizant of what is happening around him, he  is able to answer basic questions and reacts to painful stimuli. You have the options of removing the life sustaining measures to allow him to pass peacefully. This is no life for anyone, let alone an Alpha of his stature.”

Connie sat back in the chair as he spoke, his words not unexpected. Just over a year ago, she’d tearfully begged Dr. Cooke to come and help her.

_ “Dr. Cooke, please come quickly! My Mate needs you” she cried desperately into the phone, allowing her voice to tremble pitifully. She listened for a moment, sniffling quietly as Dr. Cooke assured  _ _ her _ _ that he was on the way.  _

_ As she disconnected the call, her eyes lifted to the mirror on the dressing table. Her lips curved smugly as she dabbed at the moisture building on her eye lashes before running the brush through her hair. _

_ “We only have about twenty minutes before the good doctor gets here boys” she murmured, slipping her robe on as she rose.  _

_ Connie dressed slowly, leaving her robe to drape off her shoulder to showcase the freshly made bite on her gland. She eased a hip onto the bed with a smile, her fingers trailing over the bare shoulder of a young Alpha before tugging the sheet down his body. _

_ “C’mon sweet Charlie, you need to get dressed and head out before the Doc gets here” she murmured. _

_ From behind her, another young Alpha drew her attention as he rose from the bed. Her eyes drank in the site of his gorgeously fit body, tall and lean. His dark hair and pale skin nearly made her mouth water as she recalled everything that he’d done to her body over the last hours. She bit her lip gently as he stepped into his jeans, the button left undone to tease at what was underneath.  _

_ “When will you need us again Ms. Connie?” he asked, his voice dark.  _

_ “Sooner than you think Adam”, she replied with a grin. _

_ She rose to her feet as Charlie moved closer, cupping the back of her neck gently. “You know that I can’t manage my Heat’s without you.” _

_ Charlie and Adam, Alpha brothers only a year apart in age were nearly identical,  _ _ often times _ _ being mistaken for twins. For years Connie had kept them as lovers, the Alpha’s seeing her through her Heat.  _

_ “How long before we see you?” Charlie asked, his hand light on her neck.  _

_ “Soon loves. As soon as the doctor gets everything taken care of, I’ll have you right back by my side. I promise. Now scoot.” _

_ As they left the room, she moved around luxury space quickly as she set the scene. She dragged the limp and almost lifeless body of her new husband to the side of the bed, wrinkling her nose in disgust at his nudity. She arranged his body on the floor, making it appear as though he’d fallen from the bed before draping a sheet over him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she lit a cigarette to take a deep drag.  _

_ “You probably should’ve made sure that the little blue pill was in fact Viagra instead of  _ _ Rutenal _ _ you old perv”, she muttered, flicking ash as she looked at him in disdain.  _

_ “I mean really Albert, if you’re going to force your new wife into Heat just so you can fuck her and claim her, you probably should make sure no one tampered with the pills.” _

_ His eyes flashed as he attempted to speak, the sound only that of garbled nonsense. His hand lifted briefly before dropping to the floor again, his face drooping.  _

_ “What was that?” she asked, the venom dripping from her lips. “You didn’t think I knew that you ordered my grandfather to swap out my suppressants? That you were trying to force me into Heat so you could claim me? Silly old man. I wasn’t in Heat, a couple grand on the market will buy synthetic hormones that even the strongest Alpha can’t detect. Add a little liquid slick  _ _ and BAM _ _ ! Instant Heat. Thanks to the  _ _ Rutenal _ _ that my boys slipped into your pill bottle, you were able to muster up that puny little knot and lock your teeth in. Too bad it doesn’t  _ _ actually make _ _ me your Mate.” _

_ Connie rose to her feet, stepping over his prone body with barely a glance to his frail body. Leaning on her dressing table, she fluffed her hair before glancing over her shoulder.  _

_ “Kudo’s though to your bite. Hurt like a bitch if I’m being honest and it’s going to scar magnificently. No doubt as to the validity of your claim on me. Had I actually been in heat, it surely would have bound me to you, no doubt. But you see Albert, I have my own plans. All I really need from you is your name, your money and your power.” _

_ Behind her, the call box next to the bed alerted her to the running of feet up the stairs and she quickly rushed to kneel next to him. She pinched at her inner thigh as she hovered over him, fretting like a wounded Omega. As the tears filled her eyes, she leaned rested her head on his shoulder with a smirk. _

_ “Don’t worry... _ ** _ Mate _ ** _ . I’m not going to let you die, I’ll keep you alive for a very long time” she promised quietly in his ear, before weeping piteously over his prone form.  _

Ripped back to the present, Connie allowed her eyes once again to well with tears as she spoke with Dr. Cooke. She moved her gaze to rest upon her husband lying in the bed for several long moments before speaking. 

“I just...I can’t yet. Not yet Dr. Cooke. He’s my Mate and I can’t lose him. Not yet”, she whimpered, the tears on full display. She fought back the smile as the good doctor, took her hand; the sympathy written across his face. She nodded along as he spoke, his voice low in his concern. 

“I understand Dr. Cooke. I just need a little more time...please” she whispered, her head dropping as her shoulders shook with the feigned sobs. 

With a quiet word and a gentle hand on her shoulder, he stood to leave her alone with her husband and Mate. 

As the door clicked softly shut, Connie lifted her head with a sigh before reaching into her purse to pull a handkerchief. Rising to her feet, she dabbed at her eyes as she walked across the room to sit on the bed next to her husband. 

“I’m getting really tired of fixing my makeup  every time I have to have this tedious conversation” she muttered, lifting a compact to view the damage her tears had caused. 

“I swear, every time that man comes around it’s the same old thing. Sooner rather than later, I’m going to have to harvest your shriveled-up sperm and just knock myself up so that I can finally pull the plug but until then, you’ll just have to hang around.”

Connie dragged the phone from her bag, tapping out a quick text before  settling in to have her daily conversation with her husband. 

“So, I met the little Omega bitch that has the Solo boys all riled up and I can’t say that I’m impressed. She’s such a little goody-goody, I can’t imagine how she satisfies those two. Let me tell you Albert, those two boys were identical in every way that mattered. From the size of their cocks to way they moved their tongues, Alpha in the best way possible” she purred out, a shiver rolling through her as she let herself think back to the time when she’d been with them. 

“I only wish that I’d had the chance to have them both at the same time, I’m sure that I could’ve really had some fun. I always thought it was one or the other.”

She turned with a smile as the door opened, her boys Adam and Charlie walking towards her. With a wicked grin, she stood to greet them. Adam tugged her against him with a growl, his hands gripping her hips as he lifted her to her toes. 

“You’ve been gone all day sweetness” Charlie murmured as he pressed against her back, his lips against her neck. 

She could only moan as Adam captured her lips with his, his tongue sweeping to tangle with hers. Charlie’s hands tugged at her jacket dragging it off her arms to drop down on the floor She felt the hot press of his cock against the small of her back, rolled her hips against the thick bulge of Adam pressed against her front. 

“Let’s go up to your room” Charlie moaned. “We need to be inside of you.”

“What’s wrong with right here?” she murmured, pulling out of their embrace shimmy out of her slacks. With a wicked smile she lifted the shirt over her head to stand in front of them in only her panties and bra.

In an instant Adam spun her to bend her over the bed, pushing her to her knees on the edge as he dragged his already hard cock from his jeans. Charlie sank to the floor, braced with his back against the bed his hands shredding the panties from her body to bury his face against her cunt.

Connie purred her pleasure as Charlie’s wickedly talented tongue swept between her folds to tease at her clit. Adam pushed her legs wide as he took his cock in hand, to sweep through her wetness. As she fell forward, her hand knocked her purse to its side spilling the contents. The scent of the t-shirt filled her senses as it spilled from bag. She fumbled with the shirt, bringing it to her nose with a moan as the scent of the Solo Twins sent her reeling. 

The first thrust of Adam’s cock into her wet pussy sent her tumbling forward, her body shifting Albert’s in the bed. Charlie held her hips in place while suckling her clit, his moans rolling through her. Connie couldn’t help but glance to her  husband's face, his eyes blankly staring at her. 

“You don’t mind a little exhibitionism now do you hubby?” she panted out, her body jolting with every thrust of Adam’s cock into her pussy. Once again, she dropped her head to the tattered shirt, her tongue sweeping out to taste the now dried fluids on it. 

“Yes, Alpha” she moaned, the rich taste of Ben and Kylo wild on her tongue. As her lovers fucked her over the body of her not yet dead husband, her mind was filled images of Ben and of Kylo and what could be. 

Years ago,  Kaydel Connix tucked her tail between her legs; running across country when she’d failed to secure the dominant Alpha Solo. A foolish young Omega, she’d believed that she had to settle for just one Alpha. Reborn as Connie Snoke, she knew the true power of an Omega was to bring an Alpha to their knees.

***


	14. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW!! Pandemic brain had me feeling all types of ways! Thanks to some seriously fabulous support and comments, I have finished the new Chapter.
> 
> Ben and Kylo along with Leia discover information that will help them bring down the first order. 
> 
> Snippet:  
It was Ben that spoke first, pulling his iPad out to skim through notes. “I’ve been going through the filtered notes we pulled from Snap’s communications. It seems like he was pretty close to Snoke, especially in the last few weeks. From what we’re gathering from the intel, Snap was acting as a right hand for Snoke.” 
> 
> “Report after report show him spending hours every day with Snoke, from bring him meals to handling transactions that he was keeping hidden from ‘CS’. I can’t find any information in the reports telling me who ‘CS’ is and there isn’t a single associate in the file with those initials,” he offered, the frustration clear in his voice. 
> 
> “Why would Snoke have hidden transactions from any of his upper-level crew?“ Leia wondered aloud, her fingers tapping on the desk.

“Describe the SUV,” Leia murmured, her hand moving quickly as she jotted notes.

Ben and Kylo exchanged glances in their mother’s office as she spoke to Han, the fierce look on her face drawing their attention. She motioned wildly to Poe as she muttered, her notes filling the page. 

“And the plate number? Good. Good looking out. We’ll run it,” she told Han. “Stick with her.”

“Stick with who?” Ben asked, opening the door for Poe.

“Rey.  Poe, run this plate. I want to know who it’s registered to,” she barked out, her voice ringing with authority. 

“With Rey? What’s going on?” Kylo demanded, surging to his feet.

Leia held up a hand impatiently as she relayed information to Poe, Ben and Kylo now alarmed as they talked over each other. 

“A woman came into the shop a little while ago. She had security with her and gave Rey an odd feeling. Something was off enough that she called Chewie out to be with her while the woman was there. Your father caught the tail end of the interaction and took the plate info to be safe.”

Ben motioned to  Kylo, “ Let’s go.”

“Sit!” Leia barked out. “Your father and Chewie are with her; they’re going out to dinner and will stay with her at your place until you return home. For now, we need to go over everything we know and figure out how it all plays.”

Her voice softened as she watched the boys exchange uneasy glances. “She’s fine. Your father and Chewie won’t let anything happen to her.”

Ben and Kylo alike, grumbled to each other as they settled back into their chairs; neither Alpha comfortable with the safety of their Omega in the hands of someone else. 

It was Ben that spoke first, pulling his iPad out to skim through notes. “I’ve been going through the filtered notes we pulled from Snap’s communications. It seems like he was  pretty close to Snoke, especially in the last few weeks. From what we’re gathering from the intel, Snap was acting as a right hand for Snoke.”

“Report after report show him spending hours every day with Snoke, from bring him meals to handling transactions that he was keeping hidden from ‘CS’. I can’t find any information in the reports telling me who ‘CS’ is and there isn’t a single associate in the file with those initials,” he offered, the frustration clear in his voice. 

“Why would Snoke have hidden transactions from any of his  upper-level crew?“ Leia wondered aloud, her fingers tapping on the desk. 

“Snoke seemed to be very concerned about an internal coup. He was being very cautious regarding this ‘CS’ guy. Everything that I see in here regarding ‘CS’ indicate he was playing behind the scenes, potentially looking for ways to undermine Snoke’s authority.”

Kylo frowned as he looked over the notes with Ben. “Is what we have enough to take to the state’s attorney to push for any RICO charges? From everything that I’m seeing here, Snoke’s using the associated businesses to clean up the dirty money. Isn’t that enough for money laundering?”

“We’re going to have to take it the state’s attorney in hopes of knowing if we have enough,” Ben replied, dragging his fingers through his hair. 

“Alright, we still have hours of recordings to go through and at least two more files to transcribe. Snap’s funeral is  tomorrow and I feel like we need to shift our focus to be there for his wife. I’ve also asked a few officers to pull surveillance duty tomorrow. I want to have pictures from the funeral of the crowds, see if any of the First Order show their faces. Maybe we get lucky and spot a few familiars,” Leia murmured.

After a brisk knock on the door, Poe opened Leia’s office door bringing his own news. 

“The plates on the SUV come back to Charles Robinson, also known as Charlie. Spent time in Statesville for aggravated assault, petty theft and check fraud. Has a younger brother Adam, also spent time in lock up for check fraud and distribution of a controlled substance,” Poe rattled off. 

“Any ties or known associations with the First Order?” Ben asked, scrolling through the mug shots. 

“Loose associations with the Hutt family, who is known to do business with the First Order; nothing though that has them tracked back as illegal. More than likely a front for their legal business. A vague one-off association as far as I can tell with Bazine Netal about ten years ago, but nothing since.”

“Any known associates that are women?” Leia asked, curious now. 

“None beyond Netal years ago,” he replied.

“Ok then. For now, this is tabled. Let’s get through tomorrow and we’ll start again Monday. We’ll start with all the new information from the recordings and go from there,” Leia stated, rising to her feet. 

“Let’s go rescue Rey from Dad and Chewie,” Ben murmured to Kylo, as he tucked his iPad into his briefcase. 

“Who knows what stories he’s telling,” Kylo agreed, following him out of the office.

“Don’t worry boys, I already showed her the baby pictures,” Leia called out, chuckling as their steps got faster.

*****

Across town, Rey was in stitches laughing as Han and Chewie shared the stories of how they taught the boys how to drive. 

“Kylo thought he was hot  shit from the moment he sat in the driver's seat of the Falcon. Remember the time he backed into the trash cans Chewie?” 

Ben and Kylo walked into the front door to the full-throated laughter of their father and the barking bellow of a laugh from Chewie. They couldn’t help but exchange glances at the sweet sound of Rey and her laughter rang out.

“Don’t believe a word these two con-men tell you Little One,” Ben laughed out, stepping over to Rey to press his lips to hers. 

“Con men? I beg your pardon,” Han huffed out, rising to his feet. 

“If you aren’t a con man, tell me Dad – how did you manage to get out of that ticket at the docks again?” Kylo asked, his face bland.

Ben and Kylo alike chuckled as the color drained from Han’s face, his smile fading. Clearing his throat, he turned to grab his coat as he motioned to Chewie.

“C’mon Chewie. I don’t have to take this abuse,” he grumbled.

This time it was the boys who burst out into full-fledged laughter, listening to Chewie and Han grumble like a pair of old maids. Han stopped with a smirk in front of his boys, his eyes lit up with a smile. He reached up to place a hand on each of the  boy's cheeks, patting gently. 

“It’s good to have you both back,” he murmured.

Rey leaned against the door frame, watching the moment between her Alpha’s and their father. Even Chewie was silent now as he watched them, his own lips curved ever so lightly. Leia had been honest about the pain that  Kaydel had brought to the family and the damage she’d inflicted on the twin’s relationship. It filled her heart with joy to see the family coming together and more importantly, to feel a part of that family. 

Ben walked Han and Chewie to the door to lock it behind them. Kylo wandered over to Rey, his hands smoothing over her shoulders and down to her waist before pressing his own kiss to her lips. 

“How was the day darlin’?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“Busy. I’m glad that I opened on a Saturday, since I’ll be closed  tomorrow, I can be with you both at the funeral,” she murmured, turning her head as Ben came up behind her.

She felt the tension in their bodies at the mention of the funeral, for days it had been just simmering under the surface. Only the opening of her shop had distracted them, the physical labor of the preparation above and beyond their regular job exhausting them. 

“Little One, you don’t have to go with us,” Kylo mentioned casually, his eyes lifting to his brother.

“I know I don’t have to. But I’m going and I’m not going to argue with either one of you about it,” she replied, her own chin lifting now with her determination.

“OK, we won’t argue,” Ben replied, enjoying the twin slivers of shock in Kylo and Rey’s face. 

“Ben...” Kylo began, breaking off at the shake of Ben’s head. 

“You can go with us but understand that you have to stay close. We have reason to believe that members of the First Order will show up, whether to make trouble or just be nosey, we don’t know.”

Kylo growled low in his throat, his frustration clear at his brother’s choice. “I wish you had talked to me about this first, Ben.”

“The last time we kept something from her, she found out and almost walked away. We agreed then we were a team, so no secrets and unless we want her going around us to Mom again...” Ben trailed off with a smirk. 

“And here I thought I’d need to persuade you,” she murmured, her lips curving.

Ben and Kylo arched their brows as her hands drifted over their chests, working slowly towards their belts. Her fingers drifted over their jeans, tracing over the zippers before cupping them gently. Almost in tandem, the pair growled low in their throat.

“Well now, we’re always interested in hearing your argument. Aren’t we brother?” Ben rumbled, his hand moving to wrap gently at her throat.

“Oh yeah, I need to hear all about it,” Kylo replied, his own voice thick.

Rey lifted her hand to tangle in Kylo’s hair at his neck, dragging his lips to hers. Her tongue slipped between his lips, sliding wetly against his tongue with the lightest of moans before drawing back to nip at his plush lower lip. Her head turned now to Ben, his eyes dark as he stared down to her mouth his own tongue sweeping out to moisten his lips. 

“Come with me,” she whispered, tugging at the waistband of their jeans. 

With every step she took towards their bedroom, their scents grew richer; darker and  more raw . Her Omega for once wanted to take control, take what she wanted from her Alpha's. Never once had she been left unsatisfied, but  more often than not she’d felt though she was only there to take pleasure. Tonight, she would give it. 

As she led them into the darkened room, she eased Ben and Kylo to a seated position on the edge of the bed. Her eyes glowed in the low light as she slowly unbuttoned Ben’s shirt and then Kylo’s. She purred in approval as she felt their hands move to her waist, drifting over her body. Her laugh was low as she swatted a hand away, preventing Kylo from lifting her shirt to expose her skin. 

“Not yet Alpha, let me...” she replied,  drifting her fingers over his chest.

Rey pushed the shirt from Kylo’s shoulders, letting her fingers trail over his chest as she spoke. 

“Do you know how many times a day I find myself thinking about you?” she murmured, tipping forward to place a kiss against the raised skin at his gland.

Kylo shuddered out a breath as he fought to keep his hands against his thighs, letting his sweet little Omega touch him as she pleased. He shook his head, his throat thick with desire.

Her tongue dragged slowly over his gland before suckling gently on it, her moan deep in her throat as his scent exploded across her senses. Rey suddenly felt powerful as she brought this man, this Alpha to tremble under her tongue.

Ben watched her tasting Kylo, her tiny fingers moving over skin and felt his own desire build. Her scent was intoxicating, rich and bold as she took what she wanted. This was a side he was eager to let her explore, to see just how much she would take from them. He heard the moan low in Kylo’s chest and felt the blood surge towards his cock as his Alpha roared for attention as well. 

He heard Kylo moan as her lips left his skin, Rey turning her attention towards Ben now. Her fingers curled in the band of his shirt, to drag it over his head before tossing it to the floor with a hum. Her hand smoothed over his chest, her fingers circling lightly around the hard tips of his nipples. His breath caught in his throat as she tipped forward now, her lips going straight for the throbbing gland at his neck.

Rey felt his pulse jump wildly as she scraped her teeth against the raised skin, the scent of him overtaking her. It thrilled her to feel his pulse racing under her lips, his control, typically  rock solid and yet with just the tip of her tongue she was able to make him tremble. 

“I think about the pair of you so much,” she murmured, looking between her men. 

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth as she eased back away from them, stepping just out of reach as she began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Rey enjoyed the way that their eyes got even darker as they watched her, their hands fisting on their thighs. She took her time now, their eyes locked on her fingers while she slowly revealed skin. 

“Every morning when I get dressed, I can see something that shows me you touched me,” she mentioned, her fingertips tracing over the lace of her bra on the swell of her breast.

“Like right here? This is from Kylo, he gave me this beautiful hickey while I was riding him. Ben, do you remember that? You were kneeling next to me stroking yourself, you were almost begging to be inside of me; telling your brother to come so you could feel me.”

Her lips curved now as she slipped her slacks down over her hips, stepping out of them carefully. Rey turned to pick them up, bending from the waist to draw their eyes to her bottom; the lace boy short panties riding high on her cheeks. With the sudden shift in their scents, she turned to find her Alpha’s adjusting themselves in their jeans.

“ By all means my loves, feel free to touch yourselves. I know  I‘ m going to,” she told them, slipping the straps of her bra down her shoulders.

In an instant Ben and Kylo were on their feet, shoving their jeans down to kick off impatiently. Clad only in their briefs, both men reached for her surprised when she pushed them back to the bed. 

“Oh no, not yet. We’re doing this my way remember?” she murmured, slipping her panties down her legs.

“Little One...” Kylo ground out, his hand fisted around his cock.

Rey felt the lightest of smirks as she sat across from them on the low chair. Her eyes never left their faces as she settled into the chair, her legs draping over the arms of the chair to spread herself open in front of them. She watched them follow the path of her fingers, trailing slowly over her breasts before sweeping down to trail over the soft skin at her thighs. 

“You know, I always had an idea of what my life would like look. The typical dreams of an Omega, waiting for her Alpha to come and make her complete. Instead, I found you. You’ve made me feel things I’ve never thought possible. I mean, I never once thought that I would feel two sets of hands on me at one time,” she whispered, her hands moving back to her breasts.

Their breath was audible now while they watched her, their nearly identical mouths parted slightly. Ben was holding on to his control, his hands clenching on his thighs while Kylo had long given up the ghost and was stroking himself slowly under his briefs.

“Do you how good it feels to have you both touching me?” she asked, her hands cupping her breasts.

“Don’t you want us to touch you now?” Ben asked, his fingers tapping his knee. 

“Soon Alpha” she murmured, tugging at her nipples. 

Rey felt the slick all but dripping out of her, her body aching to be touched. Her nipples her tight little points between her fingers, the tugging offering the quick bite of pain even as the pleasure rolled through her body straight to her aching pussy.

“You probably don’t realize it, or maybe you do; maybe it’s a twin thing but sometimes it’s like you can read each other's mind. Like when Kylo is between my legs licking my pussy? His tongue moves on me almost stroke for stroke the same way yours does Ben,” she gasped out, her hips rocking.

“Your pussy is soaked for us Little One, we can see it.” Kylo growled.

“We can smell you Omega,” Ben ground out.

Rey’s hands moved down her stomach, sliding her fingers between her soaked lips to circle her clit lightly. Her lips parted as she watched Ben give up his control, his hand pushing down into his briefs to take his cock in hand. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve woken up thinking about you? Do you remember in the hospital when you caught me sleeping? I was having the most incredible dream about you. I was - _ gasp –  _ sitting in Ben’s lap and Kylo was licking me. I could swear that his tongue –  _ oh god -  _ was moving on my clit the same way that Ben’s was moving on my gland,” she panted out.

Her head dropped back against the  chair, her eyes low as she worked her body. Her cunt clenched around  nothing, her eyes locked on the twin Alpha’s in front of her. It was still so amazing to her to spot the small differences between the two. While Kylo was  slightly longer than Ben, Ben was just a tad thicker. Her Omega screamed in delight wondering how their  knot’s would feel locked inside of her. 

“I dreamt of your fingers inside of me. No matter how hard I try, my fingers just don’t do it anymore. They can’t fill me the way you do.”

“We can fill you now. We can make you come if you let us,” Ben offered, his voice pleading.

“I’m going to –  _ oh Alpha _ – come. With your tongue in my pussy Kylo – and Ben, your cock in my mouth,” she purred out, her fingers not stopping. 

Ben surged to his feet, his Alpha in full control now shoving his briefs down and stepping closer to the chair. He watched Kylo drop to his knees between her spread legs, his hands locked around her thighs. 

Rey whimpered at the first hot swipe of Kylo’s tongue between her soaked lips, his growl vibrating against her. Under her heavy gaze, she watched the bead of clear fluid weep from tip of Ben’s dick. She shifted her body with a gasp, feeling Kylo tighten his grip and reached for Ben. His hand was wrapped around himself as he guided his cock into her mouth, brushing against her lips teasingly. 

“Give it to me Alpha,” she pleaded, her hand smoothing over his thigh.

With a growl of his own, he eased his cock between her lips feeling her tongue flick over the pronounced head. The warm heat of her mouth was everything, his hand dropping the smooth over her jaw as she stretched to accommodate him. Ben fought back his urge to thrust against her mouth, as she worked to take him; her pink lips stretched around him  obscenely . 

The wet sounds of Kylo lapping at her pussy filled the air, his tongue alternating between flicking her clit and pressing against the tight, clenching channel. He growled his approval at the urgent rocking of her hips, he couldn’t help but lift his eyes to her face. The sight of his  brothers cock pumping in and out of their Omega’s mouth sent a jolt rushing through his body, the sound of her whimpers and the fresh flow of her sweet slick winding him tighter.

“Are you  gonna come for us Omega? Soak his face?” Ben  demanded, his fingers tangled now in her hair; holding her in place.

Rey moaned around his cock, her fingers gripping Kylo’s hair to lock him in place. Her hips rocked wildly against him, desperately seeking the friction to come. She could feel Ben’s balls tightening up, pressing against her chin and she moved her hand to cup him.

“Make her come brother, suck that tiny little clit. She’ll soak your face,” he growled, his fingers dropped to circle her nipples.

He dropped his eyes to his brother, watching Kylo growl against her pussy as he suckled her clit. Ben felt his balls draw up, his own orgasm rolling through him as he twitched in her mouth. He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him, feeling her throat bob as she swallowed him down. There was a primal satisfaction his Alpha felt, watching his Omega swallow everything he gave her. 

Her eyes lifted to Ben’s as he held her tight against his groin, her mouth stretched wide around him while he emptied himself into her throat. Rey felt her eyes tearing up as she struggled to keep him in her mouth, her nose pressed against the coarse hair at the base of him. 

“Suck as good little Omega,” he praised, brushing her hair back before easing out of her mouth. Nodding with approval when her tongue darted out once more to catch a stray drop of come.

Kylo slipped his hands beneath her hips lifting her to his mouth, determined to hear her scream while she came. He heard the sharp intake of air as his tongue pushed into her clenching channel, already fluttering around his tongue while his nose brushed against her sensitized clit. His cock ached viciously, dripping over his thigh as he knelt before his Omega. He lifted his eyes to Ben, the unspoken thought there and nodded as Ben dropped his lips to her nipples sucking in tandem with Kylo.

Her body bowed at the twin sensations of both mouths on her, Ben nipping at her nipples while Kylo flicked his tongue wildly on her clit. Her cries filled the air as she edged closer and closer to her own release.

“Alpha...oh Alpha...please,” she cried, gripping Kylo’s hair.

It took only the low growl in his throat to tip her over the edge, her throaty moan ripping from her while she shuddered under his tongue. His tongue slowed, lapping at the slick dripping from her body while her hips rocked. He sank back to his knees, his hand once again wrapping around his cock.

“I need you little one. I need to be inside you,” he ground out, his voice dark while he stroked himself.

Rey could only nod, her body limp in the chair; still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. A gasp tore from her throat when Kylo pulled her body to his, turning her to face the chairs as Ben took her place in the chair. He quickly positioned her onto her knees, spreading her legs apart to sink his cock into her hot, wet pussy.

“I want to feel you come on my cock Rey. I want you full of me,” he muttered, his hips snapping against hers. 

“I can’t. It’s too much,” she whimpered, simply holding on now; her body draped over Ben’s lap.

Kylo was lost to his Alpha now, his hand wrapping around her throat as he pulled her back flush against his chest. He nipped at her shoulder, feeling the way she tightened around him with a shiver. He kept his hips moving, long strokes as he pulled nearly all the way out of her only to drive back  in to bottom out inside of her. 

Ben shifted to the edge of the chair; his legs spread wide around Rey. He took her lips with his, his tongue sweeping into tangle with hers, swallowing the whimpers and breathy sounds. He turned his head to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue, her fingers tightening on his thighs. 

“Oh yes you can darlin’. You can come for us  again, I know you can. His cock is filling you so full isn’t it? I’ll just bet you’re squeezing him so tight with your tiny little cunt,” he whispered roughly in her ear.

“So tight. So hot and wet,” Kylo muttered, his free hand drifting low to circle her clit. 

Ben felt his dick harden again as her breasts bounced against his chest, the nipples hard and pressing hotly against him. His tongue dragged over the curve of his shoulder, his teeth biting down to mark her shoulder.

“Come.  ** Do it.  ** Come now,” Ben orders gruffly at her ear.

With a shriek she obeyed, her vision going gray as she strained against the hand wrapped at her throat and her hips bucking wildly. Over and over she cried out, feeling Kylo pumping into her; his own shout still ringing in her ears.

For long moments, she was still; trapped between the pair of Alpha’s while their bodies cooled. Kylo allowed his hand to fall from her throat, soothing her now instead of possessing her. Ben murmured lowly in her ear, his praise singing sweetly to her Omega. 

Kylo felt himself soften, slipping from her body and eased back to rest on his heels. He reached for a discarded shirt, wiping gently at her wet thighs.

“C’mon little one, let’s get you into bed.”

Rey rose shakily to her feet, Ben holding her steady to step around Kylo. Slipping into the bed with a sigh, she felt her lips curve as once again she found herself surrounded by her Alpha’s. She found herself pillowed on Ben’s chest, Kylo’s hand gentle as he soothed her to sleep. 

“Sleep now Omega,” Ben whispered, his own eyes drooping. 

Drifting into sleep, no one heard the peal of the doorbell or the knock at the door. With a grumble, the courier dropped the thick envelope behind the screen door to mark his delivery as made before jogging down the steps back to his waiting van. 

*****


End file.
